Ranch Daze
by xXBladeWolfxX
Summary: Sora and Roxas's parents have died, and a family friend has adopted them. There they find a home, a mystery and possibly love. There will be slash. AkuRoku, Dexion, minor cross over w/FF7AC. R&R, please? Future events will warrant the M rating.
1. Something in the kitchen

When Roxas's and Sora's parents had died, they had made all the arrangements, down to the very last detail. But, they forgot the twins' grandmother was over one hundred years old, and the two of them hadn't been dead a week when she died. The twins didn't have any other known family, and while their friends were more than happy to let them live with one them, the state laws forbid it.

This left the two in a bit of a quandary. Thankfully, rescue came in the form of a tall, brown haired cheerful woman claiming to be their cousin. She even had all the papers to prove it. When the officers complained and said she was too late to take custody of them, her blue eyes grew icy. She told them in no uncertain terms what they could do with their stiff regulations, and while the sixteen year olds watched in amazement, she managed to get full and total custody of them until they turned eighteen.

After hustling them and their one suitcase a piece out into an old, battered grey '78 Chevy pickup.

"So, who's who? Your mother wrote me when you were born and sent pictures, but you've grown."

Sora glanced at Roxas, who shrugged.

"I'm Sora," he said hesitantly. "And he's my twin Roxas. Who are you?"

The woman chuckled and grinned at them.

"I'm not really your cousin, or related to you in any way. I was your mother's best friend all through middle school and high school. We…drifted apart after college, but I still got letters every once and a while."

Sora grinned back. She exuded confidence, goodwill, and strength unlike anyone either of them had ever known.

"You still haven't given us your name," murmured Roxas.

"You're right! I'm sorry, it may be three in the afternoon, but I feel lost without a cup of coffee in my hand. I am Aya Sinclair. My husband and I own the ranch where you'll be staying, and working."

She laughed outright at the looks on Sora's and Roxas's face. Neither were strangers to hard work, but what if they had been plunged into a Nazi concentration camp, where you had to do your work perfectly…or die?

"Boys, I'm not going to work you into little puddles of mush, I promise. I've got a couple other guys staying at the ranch who will help you get settled in and things. How's that sound? We're nearly here, by the way."

Unnoticed by Sora and Roxas, the countryside had changed from rolling hills and large rocks to a flat grassy plain, hedged in by many steep-walled canyons. Horses were visible in the distance, and a large cluster of buildings began drawing closer. Aya turned in at a gate where a large sign hung over the dirt driveway. It read "Haven's Pastures"

As they drove, there were a variety of signs, ranging from "Slow, Horses!" to one Roxas found pretty funny, "Young Dog, Old Dog, Stupid Dog. Please Drive Slowly"

Finally they arrived, and Aya pulled up in front a large barn, where a small group of people was located. Jumping out of the truck, Aya beamed around and said, "Ok, guys! Rescue mission a success!"

A tall man with bright red hair pulled back in a long ponytail clapped slowly, and hugged the slightly shorter Aya. She blushed and rolled her eyes, saying, "I'll start off introductions, and then leave the rest of you to work it all out."

Pointing at the man who still kept his arm wrapped around her, she said, "My significant other, Reno Sinclair."

Roxas and Sora nodded politely, and Reno grinned at them, greeting them with a careless waves and, "Yo. She's too embarrassed to say she's my wife."

Aya hit him gently on the cheek and mock-frowned, turning to a taller man with short-cropped blond hair who was covered in oil and grease.

"This is Cid, the resident mechanic. Need anything with gears and pistons fixed, talk to him."

Cid waved and began wiping his hands on a dirty rag. "You'll fit right in," was all he said.

Aya looked around at the six other teenage boys. "I'll leave you to it. Decide who is going to take charge of who, and show 'em around, get them settled with their horses. You have free time from now 'til dinner. It's spaghetti night, so don't be late!"

The guys all cheered and Aya and Reno walked off, deep in conversation. Cid followed silently, a smirk splayed across his face.

There was a slightly awkward silence for a minute before a tall blonde guy with his hair cut in a mullet stepped forward and introduced himself, a smile on his lips.

"I'm Demyx. Now, uh…what are your names again? I think Aya told us, but I was-"

"Listening to music, most likely," drawled a tall redhead whose hair flared out around his face like a halo of flames.

"Now, Roxas and Sora," he said pointedly, as Demyx blushed and mumbled something unintelligible. "I'm Axel, Reno's much younger brother. I'm related to them, but I don't take privileges, got it memorized?"

Roxas snorted and nodded.

"Your ego big enough there?" he asked nonchalantly. Sora groaned and smacked his forehead. Shaking his head, he backed away from his twin, muttering about adoption and brain damage.

Axel arched one eyebrow as his companions murmured and began taking bets about who would get more pissed.

"You think my _ego_ is big? Well, I suppose it's all proportional." He smirked and waited for Roxas to retaliate.

"Oh, you mean it matches perfectly with your swelled head?" asked Roxas innocently.

Axel shook his head and laughed. "I like you! You're funny! At least you won't let yourself get walked all over. That's cool. Come on and meet the rest of the guys."

Roxas grinned back and nodded, turning to see six other males staring at them with their jaws practically hitting the ground.

Demyx was the first to recover from his shock.

"It's a sign from the gods," he whispered, pretending to swoon. He tripped over the foot the pink-haired man stuck out behind him. Demyx stumbled and fell into a large horse water trough, at least three feet deep. The blond soon emerged, spluttering and dripping. He scowled at the male that had tripped him and muttered, "Damn flower."

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Sora, and the other guys glared at the pink-haired man, who smiled sweetly, and said, "Oops, I'm sorry. My bad."

Axel snorted, and pointedly ignored him. Pointing to a tall teen with silver hair, he said, "The tall, dark stranger is Riku, and the emo-looking guy next to him with the book is Zexion. Do _not _piss him off. He'll kill you, seriously."

Zexion snorted and flipped his bangs out of his eyes. "I keep telling you, I'm not emo, I haven't killed anyone yet, and before you ask, I only have death wishes for one person here."

He settled down on a bale of hay near the entryway to the barn, opening his book and clearly leaving the conversation.

Eventually, the man with an eye patch was introduced as Xigbar and it was he who said as they were all leaving, "Oh, and the pink-haired fuckin' flower over there is Marluxia. He's a dick."

Roxas and Sora nodded, and Riku began explaining to Sora where everything was and how it worked. Axel grinned and looked at Roxas.

"So, Roxy, I'll be your tour guide."

"Don't call me Roxy. I'll disembowel you."

Axel just laughed and led him over to where a large corral was filled with milling horses, of all shapes, colors and sizes.

"Go ahead and hop on in there. Your horse needs to choose you. They won't hurt you, just be careful."

Roxas nodded and clambered over the rails of the corral, dropping lightly on the ground.

All the horses snorted in fear and began nickering in agitation. Roxas merely stood there, not moving or chasing after any of them. Axel was impressed.

After a few moments, a smaller dusky-grey horse picked its way delicately over to where Roxas stood and snuffled his hair. Axel saw it was a mare, and he smiled.

"She loves you! She's yours! Come on out before you two get married."

Roxas was gazing in open adoration at the pretty little mare that chosen him. "She's beautiful," he murmured as he dropped back down outside the corral.

"She's a good one," conceded Axel. "What'll you name her?"

"She hasn't been named? Well, I'd say…Selena."

Axel smiled fondly at the shorter blonde as he stared longingly after his horse as she blended back into the crowd. "Believe me; you'll have plenty of time to bond with her. But now I want you to meet my boy."

Roxas nodded and followed Axel as he led the way to the long low stables, though Axel caught the smaller blonde glancing back towards the corrals until they were out of sight. Finally, they got inside and Axel grinned as thirty horses threw their heads over the lower stall door. He walked to the middle and whistled, a low soft note. One of the few horses that hadn't come to look at the newcomers nickered, and Roxas gasped when he saw Axel's "boy".

His head was long and slender for a horse, and his black coat was sleek and shiny. His eyes sparkled with mischief and intelligence, but what had really made Roxas catch his breath was the way his coat contrasted with his fiery red mane and tail. They had strands of black, so it wasn't insanely out there, but it was so unusual and beautiful, and Roxas told Axel so.

"Heh…thanks. His registered name is Flurry of the Dancing Flames, but everyone around here calls him Flare. Speaking of registered names, what will Selena's be?"

Roxas though for a moment. "Well, since Selena is a goddess of the moon, the ocean and horses, it should have something to do with that."

Axel frowned, and scratched Flare's nose idly. "How about Lady Selena's Grace or Lady Selena's Pride?"

Roxas's eyes widened. "Axel, you're a genius! Lady Selena's Pride…It's beautiful. Thank you."

Axel chuckled and bowed mockingly. "I won't deny my awesomeness. But there someone else you need to meet before she leaves us." His tone had grown sober, and Roxas felt his curiosity mounting when they stopped beside an apparently empty stall. Axel eased the door open and beckoned Roxas closer. He pointed to a small reddish-brown foal.

"She doesn't have a name, because if she's going to die, Aya says attaching a name is like attaching part of your heart. She's got a major brain tumor that will kill her, and she's actually exceeded life expectancy. Every living thing on this ranch had grown attached to her. You can talk to her, and she _listens_. It may seem ridiculous, but…it's true. And her presence is so soothing. She's never cruel or angry, and takes time for any one. She's kind of like Aya, in a way or two."

He grinned, and slapped Roxas on the back, gently. "Come on, I better show you to our bunkhouse."

"_Our_ bunkhouse?"

Axel smirked, and sighed theatrically. "Yes, my fine friend, you've been subjected to the terror of being my bunkmate. Until now, I was the glorious bachelor, along with Riku. But, seeing as how he and your brother have hit it off, I'm going to say they won't welcome getting split up."

Roxas shrugged. "Whatever. Who's the poor sap that has to bunk with Marluxia?"

While walking away from the stables, and farther away from the main barn, Axel began tying his hair back into a spiky ponytail. "Ah. That would be Xigbar. I can't help but be sorry for both of them, in a way."

He didn't elaborate, and Roxas was glancing around curiously at the single-roomed wooden bunkhouses they were passing. Finally, Axel bowed and opened the door of the bunkhouse farthest from the driveway, but surprisingly close to the stable.

"The houses go in-ironically- a horseshoe shape. I could stay with Aya and Reno, but listening to them go at it every night…" Axel shuddered. Roxas rolled his eyes and then smacked his forehead. "My suitcase is still in the truck!"

The redhead grinned and shook his head. "No, actually, it's not. It's in here. Cid thought you two would be so enraptured with our humble home that you'd forget something as trivial as clothes."

Roxas sighed in relief and walked inside the bunkhouse, only to stop two steps in. The walls were rough-hewn wood that had been sanded down, and they were a light beige color, having never been painted. That wasn't what got Roxas. Axel had taken flags and tacked them up on every available amount of wall space. There was a pirate flag, a U.S. flag, a German flag and a Japanese flag, but those were the only ones Roxas could recognize. The colors were all arranged so that they flowed together, but the overall effect was somewhat disorienting.

Axel saw Roxas's shell-shocked look, and said quickly, "If you don't like them, I could take 'em down."

Roxas heard from the tone of his voice that he would really rather not, but he would, if necessary.

"No way! They're really interesting, if a bit confusing." He pointed to one hanging over what was obviously Axel's bed. The flag was a light blue, and crossed over with a white "x".

"What's that one? I've never seen it before."

Axel grinned and said, "Oh that's the Scottish flag. It's kind of unoriginal, but I'm Scottish and Irish, and the Irish flag looks like France's, so I didn't want to put it up."

Roxas nodded, and pointed to another, this one red with a large yellow star in the upper left hand corner, surrounded by four smaller yellow stars.

"China. And this one is my personal insignia." This flag was jet-black with a small red flame in the center, over some kind of circular…thing with blades on it.

Axel saw his puzzled gaze, and said, "The thing in the center is a chakram. No one knows what one is, but I woke up one day from a dream and sketched out the flag, and before I knew it, I'd drawn and named that thing. Weird, huh?"

Roxas nodded, then said, "I've got a whole ring of keys in my bag. They're all unique, but whenever I find one, I always think 'Is it this one?' I don't even know what I'm looking for. Sora's the same way."

Axel nodded. "Sometimes dreams are our subconscious digging things out of our minds and throwing them at us. I don't know, but I like the idea."

Roxas rolled his eyes, and arched his eyebrows in the direction of Axel's bedspread, which was black with red flames all over it.

"What? I like black and fire, okay?"

The blonde just laughed, muttered, "Pyromaniac," and turned to the bunk that was going to be his. The comforter was a dark blue, and the pillow was the same color, but it had a lighter blue star in the center. The bedspread was thick and high-quality. Roxas blinked, and wondered out loud, "Does everyone get stuff like this?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah. Aya and Reno make quite a lot of money selling their thoroughbred foals. Since Aya doesn't have any idea what do with that money, she spends some of it on us. We're loved, evidently."

Roxas was going to reply, but in the distance a bell rang. Axel perked up immediately and grinned, crying, "Supper! C'mon, if we get there first, we'll get the best garlic bread!"

They tore out of the bunkhouse and began jogging towards the house where Reno and Aya had disappeared. Glancing around, Roxas saw the other teens streaming from their bunkhouses, but he and Axel were in the lead. After stopping to wipe their feet on the mat, Roxas and Axel entered the large warm room closest to the door where the smells of spaghetti, garlic bread and horses all intermingled. Roxas sniffed deeply and sighed happily.

Axel motioned Roxas over to a large sink and began to wash his hands. "Aya's a stickler for clean hands. It's weird, but we eat well, so I'm not complaining."

When everyone was seated and hands were washed, Aya came out of a door Roxas hadn't noticed until then. In her hands, she carried a huge pot of spaghetti noodles. Reno soon followed, carrying a large saucepan full of, well, sauce in one hand and an oversized baking tray full of steaming garlic bread. Roxas's mouth watered from the power of the smell, and he noticed everybody was waiting anxiously for the food to be served.

Suddenly, Demyx jumped up and ran to the kitchen, knocking his chair down as he went.

"Why was he so afraid of your cooking, Aya? It's not that bad," drawled Marluxia. Aya flipped him bird after she set the pot of noodles down.

"Nice to know my efforts are appreciated," she said wryly. Turning to Reno, she took the pan and bread from him and told him to go see if Demyx was okay.

Reno nodded and walked back through the door, into what Roxas assumed was the kitchen. Two seconds later, everyone at the table flinched as a barrage of swearing came from the kitchen. "Holy shit! Son of a whore's bitch! God _damn _it! What in all gods name-You! You fuckin' little _bastard!_ I'm gonna disembowel you, then drag you around the ranch by your ears! Or maybe I'll just toss you in Flare's stall. He'll do my dirty work! You conniving bastard! Argh!!"

There was complete silence for another two seconds, and Roxas blinked. "Was he talking to Demyx?"

Axel shrugged mutely, and whispered, "I hope not. We'll know here in a minute."

Aya's eyes were harsh and cold as she stalked into the kitchen. They could hear murmured voices, and then Aya's voice rose sharply.

"What the fuck? Why the hell is that thing _in my kitchen?!_ Reno, if you're not going to take care of it, I will."

"No, its okay, Aya. I've got this handled."

Reno exited the door, his face a mask of revulsion. In front of him, held at arms length, was what at first appeared to be a skunk. Then, as more light fell upon it, it turned out to be a huge rat, with burned patches of skin and flesh showing. Marluxia turned faintly green and excused himself from the table; Xigbar rolled his eyes and went to make Marluxia wasn't going to puke before he got out the door.

A faint _plink, plink, plink,_ followed the rat's progress, courtesy of Reno and they all saw the thing was soaked and dripping. It was snarling and thrashing around in Reno's grip. Roxas shrank instinctively away as it glared at him with beady red eyes. Reno hit it on the head with his fist and a crack was heard. The rat still continued to thrash, but weakly and jerkily. Reno stalked outside and whistled piercingly. A huge grey wolf-looking dog came into view, snatched up the rat, and ran away.

Demyx emerged from the kitchen, pale and shaking slightly. Axel stood up and hugged his friend. Roxas smiled at him, and motioned for him to sit back down. The mullet-haired teen grinned back and recovered his chair from where it had been thrown in his haste to get to the kitchen.

Aya emerged from said room, a scowl marring her pretty features. Glancing at Demyx, her face softened, and she said, "Thank you, Demyx. Thanks to you, we get to live another day with our kitchen intact."

Demyx blushed and mumbled something into his glass of water. After tipping her head back, and sighing deeply, Aya turned and began briskly dishing out food, telling everyone to pass the plates down to the end of the table until everyone had a plate. Reno soon came in, his hands dripping wet and bleeding in places. Aya frowned in concern, and brought Reno over to the table, promising him medical care after he ate.

"Sir, what _was_ that?" Sora's voice was quiet, and curious.

Reno sighed and shook his head just as Xigbar and Marluxia came back inside. "That was one of our neighbor's "pets". He's a scientist, and he genetically modifies animals illegally, creating twisted creatures that aren't meant to be alive. He thinks it's _fun_ to set them on his neighbors. That was a cross between a badger and a rat. It's got the fuckin' claws of a badger, anyway. Damn thing. And don't call me sir."

He shook his head and dug into his steaming plate of food. Aya picked up, her voice full of contempt. "If that's not bad enough, the police know who he is, what he does, but they don't care. Probably because he's bought them off. But we do have one ally: The veterinarian, Cloud Strife. He finds those things sick and depraved. I agree."

Marluxia spoke up then, his tone open and not sarcastic for once.

"Why did you run into the kitchen, Demyx? It was like you'd seen a ghost."

Demyx slurped up a noodle and swallowed before replying, "I smelled hair burning, and that oven's so weird, I thought it could have caught fire, so I went in there, and I saw that…_thing_…hanging out of the oven door, on fire and trying get out. I pulled it out and poured water on it so it wouldn't catch the whole house on fire, then I kept my foot on its head so it couldn't get away. I was about to call for help when Reno came in."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, eating steadily through the huge pile of spaghetti and sauce Aya had piled on their plates.

Finally, just when the light outside was beginning to dim into twilight, Aya said, "Okay, gents, let's get those poor abandoned souls you call horses fed. Sora, Roxas, I took the liberty of having Selena and Shinki put in stalls. Roxas, Selena is next to Flare, and Sora, Shinki is next to Terra."

They both nodded and thanked her before heading out to the stables. On the way over, Demyx and Zexion dropped back to talk to Axel and Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas, if you'll show me Selena, I'll show you Maelstrom. And Zexy will probably show you Mirage. Right, Zexy?"

Zexion nodded mutely, and pulled out a book and began reading it as they walked, until Demyx rolled his eyes and snatched it from his hands.

"Idiot. Do you want to go blind? Don't read in the dark."

Axel just shook his head and opened to door to the stable. "Roxas, go show them Selena. Then we can go see everyone else's."

Roxas looked for the delicate head of his beautiful little mare, and saw her just after she shifted and got a bit more into the light. He led them over to her and began stroking her nose and murmuring praise and love.

Demyx peered at her, let her sniff his palm, and rubbed her between the ears. Zexion glanced her over critically, sniffed, and nodded. "She's going to the best possible combination for you," he said, nodding at Roxas.

"Thanks…I think."

Axel tapped his shoulder and led him to a huge loft, full of hay. After explaining that a mare of Selena's size would only need three flakes of the hay, he left Roxas to it, carrying out his own armload of hay for his horse. Roxas gathered the hay up and tossed it carefully into her manger. Selena nickered at him and nudged his cheek with her nose before tucking into her own supper.

Roxas would have been content to just stare at her for an hour or two, but Demyx was nearly dancing in anticipation. Relenting, he let the taller blonde lead him four stalls away from Selena's where a large, lithe black gelding stood, his eyes bright and curious. Roxas stroked him, and found that Maelstrom wasn't black: He was every color of black and grey on the spectrum blending seamlessly and always shifting. He did indeed look like a large storm cloud; calm, but deadly.

"He's a looker, that's for sure," he told the beaming Demyx. He nodded and went to feed his horse. When he finished, Zexion crossed the wide aisle and hugged the neck of a shorter white mare. Her mane and tail were a smoky grey, and Roxas was sure that if she got loose in a fog, she'd be invisible. After complementing Zexion and petting Mirage, he went looking for his twin.

Sora was leaning over the half door of a stall about five stalls down where a blue roan was munching contentedly at the hay in his manger.

"So, that's Shinki, huh? God of the open skies. Excellent choice, brother dearest." Sora nodded and pointed at the stall next to his. "That's Terra over there. He may look mean, but he's not. Just…suspicious. He's Riku's horse."

Roxas glanced over and made acquaintances with the brown gelding before turning back to his brother.

"Did we do the right thing, Sora?" he asked quietly. His brunette twin sighed and nodded, his blue eyes turned inward, shielding his thoughts from others. But Roxas, who had known his brother before anyone else, could see happiness and apprehension battling in his blue eyes, identical to his own, or so he had been told.

"Sora. Mom and Dad are dead. There's nothing we can do. We need to pull ourselves out of the hole we dug ourselves to get away from…things. You and Riku seem to be hitting it off quite nicely."

Sora grinned. "Yeah, Riku's cool. But what about you and Axel? You guys getting along?"

Roxas nodded, and quickly hugged his twin. Sora returned the embrace, and his eyes were shining as he said, "Roxas, I think…we can have a _life_ here. I like it, and I know you do too. Shall we try?"

"We shall."

Glossary of Equine terms:

Equine- relating to horses

Loft- an area, usually above the main stalls where hay and grain are stored. Most of the time you can toss the hay down and climb down, but sometimes you have to climb down with your hay, which can be a little…interesting.

Gelding- A male horse that has been castrated, which makes them calmer and less antagonistic.

Mare- Female horse.

Bunkhouse-Wooden building, one room where two people share living space.

**Okay! The first chapter of my hopefully not-going-to-be-abandoned story! I want at least three reviews before I publish the next chapter, but it's not necessary. The next chapter will focus mostly on Axel's thoughts and things. The next one will be Roxas, and so on. There will be some death, and lots of love. Please, if you have questions, comments, or suggestions, leave them in a review or PM me, I don't care. The nest chapter will hopefully be up within the week, but no promises. Thanks to all the people who've put me on author alert, and reviewed my other stories! And a cookie for the first person to guess who the mad scientist is. (come on people, it's simple!) **


	2. Curry and good views

The air was cool for October, frost glittering on the ground. All was quiet, calm, and normal. Then, an alarm began blaring loudly. It lasted long enough to startle Axel out of a sound sleep. Roxas was right behind him, the younger blond blinking blearily as he tried to find the source of the noise.

"Fuckin' alarm! Who the hell set my alarm for six? I'll skin them alive!"

The voice was unmistakably Xigbar's. Axel groaned and rolled over, burying himself back under the covers. He was cold, and he hated being cold. It got to the point where he figured he'd better get up and throw on some clothes when a gentle knock on his door woke him up from his half-doze.

"Axel, Roxas. Come on guys. Up and at 'em. Axel, you're giving Roxas equitation lessons."

Roxas groaned, and muttered loudly, "I've had a horse before! I can ride!"

Silence. Then, "Oh. Well, you lived on an island. I'll let Axel test you. And breakfast is ready. Come on, boys."

Aya's voice faded and vanished, though the crunch of her boots on the frost was still able to be heard from a distance. Roxas yawned and threw off his covers, pulling on a t-shirt and hoodie before shedding pajama bottoms and fumbling his jeans on. Axel merely shivered, muttering about warmth, fire, and-"Global warming, my ass. It's freaking freezing out there!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and said, "You know, I bet Flare's warm and toasty in the stable. After we eat, we can go warm up in there."

Axel's acidic eyes brightened and he jumped out of bed, dressing faster than anyone else Roxas had ever met, and was quite proud of that little achievement. He shook his head, finished tying his riding boots he had thought to bring with him and followed Axel out the door. They met up with Riku and Sora, the latter of which was shivering and grousing about jerks that pulled covers off people. Axel assumed he meant Riku and shook his head, burying his hands deeper in his pockets.

When they got to the house, the warm scent of corned beef hash, eggs, bacon and waffles drifted down the hall and pulled them quickly to the table.

Xigbar was there, half asleep, nursing a mug of black coffee. Marluxia was helping Aya carry dishes out and Demyx and Zexion were filling glasses of milk. Axel yawned again and apologized for not getting there earlier.

Aya rolled her eyes at him and motioned to him with her elbow, telling him to sit down. Instead, he took the heavy platter of hot biscuits from her arms. Smiling at her, he put it on the table and declared his debt paid.

Roxas and Sora took seats near their friends, leaving spaces for those who were helping. Shortly, Demyx came and plopped himself on the other side of Axel. "Morning, Rox!" he said cheerfully, and then turned to Axel, his expression solemn.

"We've got a major problem," he said, anxiety written in the lines across his forehead. "My guitar is gone."

Reno walked in, blowing on his hands and chafing them together. "This winter is going to be a bad one," he said, then turned to Demyx.

"Dem, I took your guitar and put it upstairs because I noticed the strings weren't liking getting chilled every night."

Demyx flashed him a grin, and thanked the taller man. Aya came back from her latest trip to the kitchen, this time her hands empty. She looked at Reno, whose nose and cheeks were a light red from the cold. Grinning, she came up behind him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened, and the faint pink soon turned to a dark cherry.

Axel rolled his eyes and started passing around the platter of biscuits.

"Everybody take two to start with, then it's fend for yourself. Same with the bacon and waffles and eggs. Corn beef hash…a big spoonful to start."

Everybody dug in after Aya and Reno had sat down, and warm chatter filled the air as well as the scent of food. When everyone was nearly done, Aya took a brown paper bag from the pocket of her black fleece hoodie that had "Haven Pastures" written across the back, matching Reno's perfectly.

"Everyone take one, and make a wish. Then feed it to your horse. I don't make any guarantees, but it's worked before. Or, if you like, save it and use it later."

She started the bag around with Reno, who took something small out of it and passed it to Demyx who grinned slyly as he passed it to Axel. The redhead grabbed one of the small things at random, seeing the look of curiosity on Sora and Roxas's face, and he could tell it was nearly eating them alive. With exaggerated care, he passed the bag to Roxas who pulled something out, and grinned, his eyes sparkling. Axel realized that his and Sora's eyes weren't the same color at all. Roxas's were an untamed, proud blue of the ocean, while Sora's were a calmer blue of the sky.

He shook himself out of his contemplation in time to hear Roxas say, "That is so cool! How do you find so many?"

Aya grinned at him and winked. "If I told you, it wouldn't be near as fun, would it?" Roxas shook his head, still grinning and passed the bag to Xigbar, who passed it to Marluxia, then Sora, and it ended with Riku.

Axel held up the small object and smiled at it fondly. He'd gotten four-leaf clovers from Aya ever since she and Reno had started dating, but only on special occasions, and they were her party favors at their wedding. They were still special, and rare. Axel knew, because he'd looked and only found one by himself in his entire life.

"Axel? Will you come test me? I want to ride!"

Axel grinned at Roxas and stood up, dropping an arm carelessly over the shorter blonde.

"Sure, Roxy! Let's go! Just let me grab my hoodie. Oh, we need to give you yours, too."

"Don't call me Roxy. I'll disembowel you with a toothpick."

"Yeah, okay. Point taken…Roxy."

The two teens laughed and Roxas lightly punched Axel with mock-anger. "And what do you mean, get my hoodie?"

Axel looked down and saw Roxas gazing up at him curiously. "Oh, you've seen Aya's and Reno's hoodies, right? Well, we've all got one. And now you and Sora get one too. Cool, huh?"

Roxas nodded, and shrugged into the black hoodie Axel pulled from a large closet in the hall. "How do you keep them separate?"

Axel grinned smugly. "See this?" he asked, pointing to a small flame embroidered over his heart. "It means I like fire, and my horse is Flare. Not too much of a stretch of the imagination, is it?"

"What about everyone else's?"

"Well, Xigbar's is a pistol, and his horse is Trigger, Demyx's is a storm cloud, and his horse is-"

"Maelstrom," interjected Roxas. Axel grinned and nodded.

"Right. Marluxia's is a tiger-lily and his horse is Lily. Umm…Riku's got a mountain and his horse is Terra, short for Terra Firma. Zexion's got a silver shimmer, for Mirage and Aya's got a hazard sign, and her horse is Hazard. Reno's got a lightning bolt for his horse Lightningbolt, but everyone calls him Bolt. Oh, and Cid's got a wrench for his horse, Ratchet. And Cloud! He's got one too! His is…umm…a black feather and his horse is Angel, short for the One-Winged Angel. I guess because he's different. Anyway, he's the vet, and a good friend of ours, so you'll be seeing him around for dinner and stuff."

By this time, they were at the stable and Roxas was itching to ride his horse, Axel could tell. He told him where Selena's tack would be and waited where he had cross-tied her to see how he managed.

To his surprise and immense pleasure, Roxas emerged from the tack room with her bridle slung carefully over his shoulder, carrying the light-weight synthetic leather western saddle easily.

"Good. First test, passed. Second test: Groom her." He passed Roxas a currycomb and watched as the smaller blond set to work, grooming her quickly and carefully. When he had finished with both the currycomb and the soft brush, he asked Axel for a hoof pick.

"Umm…we haven't exactly gotten that far yet. She was one of the most wild of the mustangs we gentled the past three months. She hates having people near her feet, so we've let the farrier do it. If you want to try, though, I'll let you. Just don't get killed."

He passed Roxas the metal pick and watched closely to see his small friend didn't get hurt. The realization halted him. His _friend?_ That boded thinking about later, but not now.

Roxas bent over carefully and slid his hand down Selena's leg before murmuring, "Hoof," and picking her hoof up. She twitched her ears forward and glanced curiously at Roxas, but didn't move. Axel shook his head as Roxas cleaned all four feet, then handed the pick back.

"If I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't believe it. When we tried, she pitched such a fuss; we had to call it off because she knocked Reno out. I think you've been a good influence, Shorty."

Roxas glared, and was about to say something when Selena reached over to Axel very daintily and tugged a lock of his flaming red hair.

"Ow! That's not fair!"

The shorter blond just laughed, leaning against Selena's grey flank to support his quivering frame. "That…is too funny!" he finally gasped out.

Axel snorted and said, "Test two, passed. Third test: Saddle her and briddle her. I'm going to get Flare ready, and I'll check you when I get back. It won't take long!"

It really didn't take him long, three minutes at the most, and when he got Flare walked over to Selena, Roxas was tightening the last strap on his perfectly-saddled horse.

"Excellent. Passed with flying colors, I'd say. Now, mount up and we'll test you in the arena before we go to the canyons."

Roxas grinned and nodded before mounting easily, except for the small scramble for the stirrup. Axel repressed his laughter and led the way out of the stable into the yard. Turning away from the main road, they began to follow a trail that led to a bunch of rocks, or so it seemed. Once around the rocks, however, a large steel arena was visible.

Axel dismounted and let Roxas through before closing the gate behind them. Mounting again, he said, "I know you can walk her, so try with a trot. Hers isn't too bad, not like hemorrhoid-breath's here."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, and said, "Hemorrhoid breath?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah. My dad said it a lot before he died. Now let's see that trot, Roxy!"

Roxas shook his head in exasperation and began to trot Selena around the arena, his body moving nicely with hers. He was as good as Xigbar, if not on Aya's level.

"Canter!" he called, and Roxas picked up the pace with a single nudge. Now Selena was cantering smoothly, her mane and tail streaming. After letting them make a circuit, he called, "Gallop!"

Roxas hesitated, then pressed forward. Selena leapt forward, legs flying and head surging forward. Roxas held himself down close to her neck until Axel told him to halt. Roxas slowed her down quickly, but carefully, not pulling too hard on her sensitive mouth. After putting Roxas through circles, backing, and a few small jumps, Axel decided he was satisfied.

Feeling Flare fidget underneath him, he asked Roxas to wait while he worked some kinks out.

"Okay, sure."

Axel nodded his thanks before getting Flare going in a steady trot across the arena. He let the reins drop over his saddle horn and clasped his hands over his head. Apparently the routine was familiar to Flare, because he turned back and began to canter. Axel remained still and balanced, a faint grin on his face. Now he let his hands drift back to the reins, but it was only to make sure they were secure. The soft sand of the arena was always forgiving, and if he messed up, at least it was only Roxas watching.

Still cantering, Flare began side-stepping smoothly, and Axel kicked his feet out of the stirrups. Taking a deep breath, he levered himself out of the saddle and stood up, Flare still gliding sideways at a canter.

"Dance, Flare!" he murmured, and suppressed a smug grin as Flare began picking up his feet to chest height and criss-crossing his front legs the opposite directions of his hind legs. He had slowed down, but the effect was still amazing. (1)

Roxas was gaping at him as Axel resettled himself in the saddle. "We did it, Flare!" crowed Axel exultantly.

"That was amazing, Axel!" Roxas's voice was full of awe and admiration. Axel grinned, doffing an imaginary hat.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Roxas, Axel. That was the best performance I've ever seen."

Axel froze, his eyes widening comically. He swallowed, and saw everyone gathered by the fence. Reno started clapping, and everyone joined in, making Axel blush profusely.

"I-I-That wasn't-It's not finished, and we-I mean I just-"

He stopped, cursing his tongue for abandoning him at a crucial moment. Thankfully, Aya came to his rescue.

"Axel, that needs music. Demyx, he needs music. And fire, considering the name. We shall rectify these minor dilemmas later. Tonight, precisely. Axel, you need to know something: Take this to the November County Fair and Horse Show. If we work a couple more elements in, you'll win for sure. But you'll have to show us other things you've been working on. Don't lie to me, I know what you've been doing. You can't fool me. Your lunches are on the porch; grab them before you go to the canyons."

And with that, she strode away, calling for Reno. Everyone soon dispersed, calling praise unto Axel. The redhead was blushing furiously, and Roxas urged his horse up beside him.

"Axel? Are you ok?"

Axel looked at his friend and smiled, seeing the faint concern glimmering in those oceanic eyes.

"I'll be fine, Rox."

The younger blond rolled his head and they rode out of the arena, stopping to grab their lunches before heading out across what appeared to be a long, open plain. They had only ridden for about half an hour before the ground began descending rapidly. Axel grinned lazily, guiding their horses carefully down the slope that he knew by heart.

Finally, the reached the bottom of the hill and rode towards another hill, only to branch off into a small canyon that lead to a large one with towering walls easily forty feet tall. The passage was narrow, however, so the had to ride single file. They eventually reached an area where the canyon widened out, and Axel dismounting, saying, "I think we'll break for lunch here. Or, we can climb Fuckarewe Rock and eat up there."

Roxas looked at him in confusion. "What's the name mean?" he asked.

Axel grinned, and said, "It's based off an old back-country joke. There once a group of Indians who called themselves the Fuckarewe Indians. They only traveled at night, and every morning, the chief would climb up on the biggest rock he could find, and say 'Where the fuck are we?'"

Roxas snorted. "Cheesy, but funny."

Axel smirked, and waved his hand towards the rock, saying, "Well, shall we get some exercise in? We can tie the horses down here so they can rest."

Roxas shrugged and dismounted, digging out the lunches and tying Selena to a rock outcropping. Axel watched the smaller blond, his head cocked to the side slightly. A person could tell he and Sora were twins, but Roxas was unique. The way he'd arch one eyebrow and do a one-shouldered shrug was so different from Sora full-body shrug. Roxas seemed more…withdrawn than his brother.

Roxas turned and looked at Axel, a small smile on his face. "Ready, Axe?"

Axel grinned back and began to climb the large rock, calling, "I, Axel, shall beat you to the top of this rock!"

The blond scoffed and threw Axel's lunch him. "Catch, weirdo. It's only fair. Now wait for me!"

They climbed up the rock, finally reaching the top, both of them sweaty and ready to eat their lunches. As Roxas walked over to the edge and sat down, letting his feet dangle over the edge, Axel stretched and looked out over the landscape.

"You gonna eat or what?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, I was admiring the view. It never gets old."

Roxas looked around, taking in the stark contrast between the rolling hills and the jagged canyon walls. "It's different, all right," was all he said.

Axel sat down beside Roxas and opened up the brown paper bag that had his lunch in it, peering inside like a little kid.

"Ah! Yes! Roxas, remind me to thank Aya when we get back!"

Roxas cocked his head to the side and gave Axel a puzzled look. "…Okay…Can I ask why?"

Axel began pulling things out of the bag, muttering, "I can't believe it! I knew she loved me!"

Finally, the redhead pulled out a plastic container of what looked like rice with some kind of yellow sauce. Axel pried the lid off and took a long deep sniff of the contents, a look of pure bliss on his face.

"She sent me curry! It's this awesome Asian food, it's so spicy but oh my god it's amazing!"

Roxas grinned. "I know. My mom used to make it. She'd always give us these huge glasses of milk and a big plate of curry. I'd be so happy when she'd make it…She only made about once every two months. It was a treat."

Axel nodded, starting to dig into his curry with a plastic fork. He took a large bite and swallowed, his face starting to flush slightly. "Oh, this is a spicy batch! Whoa!"

Roxas shook his head and laughed, opening his own lunch bag. Inside he found a container of sesame chicken, an eggroll, a can of Coke, and a large fudge brownie.

"How does she fit all this stuff in these bags and still make them feel so light?" wondered Roxas as he rummaged around for a fork.

"Magic," mumbled Axel, his mouth full. Roxas looked over and saw the container of curry was nearly gone, and Axel was looking distinctly red in the face.

"Hey, didn't she send you something to drink?" Axel paused in his shoveling and looked in his bag, pulling out a carton of milk.

" 'Ank 'oo, Aya!" he exclaimed. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Your manners are disgusting."

"Only when I'm eating curry. Everything takes second place when I'm eating curry, manners included." Axel smirked and kept eating, his blond friend following suit.

They ate their lunches in the peace of open air, and when they had both finished, Roxas leaned back and rested his hands behind his head, feeling the grit of the sandy dirt beneath his hands. Axel lay down next to him, head propped on one hand, the other drawing random sketches with a twig in the sand.

"I guess we'd better start heading back," murmured Axel, not wanting to ruin the moment of peace and quiet, not to mention the excellent view he had of Roxas at this moment. He looked all over the blond, noticing the way Roxas's shirt and jeans hugged his slender, athletic body without seeming skin tight. Although, Roxas in skin-tight leather pants, maybe a belly shirt…He shook his head, trying to direct his thoughts back to a more PG area.

Roxas felt Axel's eyes on him, and he looked up, asking, "What're you doing?"

Axel smirked and leaned closer, murmuring, "Enjoying the view."

He was so close Roxas could smell the sweetly-spicy scent of the curry lingering on Axel's breath, and when those acidic green eyes looked with his, he felt himself blush slightly.

Axel smirked, and leaned closer, just barely brushing his lips with Roxas's. He abruptly stood up and offered Roxas his hand, a grin on his face. "Come on, we'd best be getting back. I don't think Aya would serve supper without us, but you never can tell with her."

Roxas took the proffered hand and pulled himself up, but as they scrambled back down the steep rock, Axel felt his eyes on his back.

He hadn't been able to help it, but in retrospect, he probably shouldn't have kissed Roxas, even as brief as his was. He didn't even know if his little friend was gay or not. As Aya said, "Axel, you are such a pyromaniac. You're flaming in more ways than one. No one would think it to look at you though."

The ride home was uneventful, and Roxas was still responsive to Axel's jokes, and they were engaged in a heated 'disagreement' about whether or not Zexion could kick Cid's ass when they rode into the yard. The jokes died on their lips as they saw the expressions on Aya's, Sora's, Riku's, and Reno's faces.

"Axel, Roxas, we've got a huge problem. Someone's cut all the fence lines between our place and Dr. Vexen's. We fixed the fence, but some…things got in our boundaries. We're going to post a guard on the stable and I advise that you take your shifts with a partner."

Reno's voice was subdued and worried; Aya's face was tense and she kept a hand on Reno's arm the whole time he was speaking. Axel frowned, and looked around at his friends.

"What kind of things are we talking about?"

Reno opened his mouth to answer, but Riku cut him off, pointing across the main field.

"Those kinds of things," he said.

Axel and Roxas turned and as one their jaws dropped open.

"Oh…shit."

The thing bounding across the field warranted that exclamation. Its large black body was a cross between what seemed to be a cougar and a jackal. The large, triangular head was narrow and the eyes were set far back into its sockets. The paws had huge talons that tore up the ground as it moved, and the huge spiked collar around its thick neck all added up to create one really freaky creature. The thing scented them and started running towards the group.

Selena and Flare began dancing and fidgeting. As the thing came within a hundred yards, Flare screamed and reared, flailing his forefeet. Axel swore and clutched his saddle horn, trying to calm Flare down to no avail. Roxas urged Selena up beside the rearing and kicking horse, grabbing his reins and stroking his neck softly while still the saddle. Flare calmed enough for Axel to regain control. He nodded at Roxas, thanking him wordlessly.

Meanwhile, several shots were fired, and the thing hit the ground rolling to a stop at Aya's feet. Still barely alive, it snapped feebly at her heels with massive jaws full of formidable teeth. Aya glared at the thing at stomped hard on its neck with her riding boots. There was an audible snap, and whatever it was finally stopped moving, save for the occasional death spasm.

"Everybody ok?" asked Xigbar as he dropped down from the stable's roof, rifle in hand. Everyone nodded, and Axel dismounted, leading Flare towards the stable. Roxas followed, his knees slightly shaky from the encounter he had just had.

"I'll take the dusk 'til midnight shift." His voice was soft, but everyone heard Axel. "Those bastards aren't getting any of our friends, human or otherwise."

Roxas nodded. "I'll go with Axel."

Aya sighed, and turned to Reno who took her in his arms, holding her close. Riku and Sora looked at each other and said they'd take the five 'til dawn shift. Xigbar was about to say something when Demyx came running up to the house, tears streaking his cheeks.

"Call Cloud! One of those things got into our mustang pasture and tore up about seven of them. I…shot one, but the others might be saved. At least go put them out of their misery!"

Aya freed herself from Reno's embrace, her face set. Axel and Roxas had taken their horses to the stable, but they would be told later, by Xigbar, that the look on her face was scary enough to make shivers run up your spine. Indeed, her eyes seemed to become chips of ice, hard and cold.

"Reno, call Cloud. Demyx, get me about five gallons of hot water going on the stove. Riku, start cooking macaroni and cheese. Sora, feed all the horses. Tell Axel and Roxas they're going to have to round up the stray horses before dinner. Also, can someone find me Zexion?"

"No need," murmured the short male. "What do you need?"

"I need help with strategy. _War _strategy."

In all the resulting controlled chaos, Aya completely forgot about Axel's act, much to his relief.

**Ok, that was totally not planned. Ever notice how sometimes a story will run away with itself? Yeah…Anyway, sorry about the long update time, but I was working on a prompt fic for a friend, and hit a brick wall when it came to this thing. The storyline and plot will be better, I promise! Thanks to the people who reviewed and those of you that put this story on their Alert list. It's you guys that make me remember I have to write things at a decent pace, otherwise these stories would just sit here and rot. Questions? Comments? Reviews, and they will be replied to, and answered. –BW **

**(1) Yes, this is totally possible. If you want to see a video of a horse doing part of what Flare is doing, go to .com/watch?v=0SbO99y8Hn4 I didn't even know what I was describing was possible until I saw this, and it totally pole-axed me. It's good video, but the image quality is pretty crappy. **


	3. Plans and playing

Roxas glanced over at his redheaded friend. The look on his face was hard to bear, if only because it mirrored Roxas's own feelings. Axel's face was sad and slightly distant, and he hadn't said anything since they had begun their shift.

"Axel?" he risked, his voice soft.

Axel looked up at Roxas and flashed him a quick smile. "Sorry," he said. "I'm not being very good company, am I? I just…Someday we're not going to be able to stop Vexen and when that happens, people and horses alike are going to get hurt. But there's nothing we can do!"

Roxas shook his head and said firmly, "You're wrong. We _can _do something. We can hold our friends close and keep an eye on everyone. We can be more observant. We can study these twisted things and figure out what their purpose is. We can _hope, _Axel."

Axel looked like he was going to give a cutting reply, but sighed instead, nodding. "I guess you're right. At least it's something, right?"

"Right. And it's time for another circuit."

They exited the door to the stable that hadn't been locked and began to take a walk around the stable, each going in a different direction. The idea was that every twenty minutes they patrolled and then spent another twenty minutes in the stable. IT helped pass the time, and they would be able to see if anything was going on.

Roxas looked up at the stars and saw that the moon was almost at its highest point. It must be getting close to midnight. Zexion and Demyx would be coming and taking their places for the next five hours. The thought of his bed made Roxas smile, and when he rounded the final corner of the stable, he saw Demyx and Zexion standing there, flashlights in hand.

"Go get some sleep, guys. We'll take over now."

Axel smiled at Demyx and thanked him, starting to walk back to their bunkhouse. He waited for Roxas to catch up before walking again, his long legs covering ground quickly and easily.

By the time they reached their beds, Roxas was about ready to fall asleep standing up. But, ironically, the minute his head hit the pillow, the thoughts in his mind began thawing and zipping around again.

_Supper: Everyone was gathered around the table, eating quickly and not talking. Aya and Reno were missing from the group, both of them taking care of the horses that had been caught by the Changecougars, as Xigbar called them. The name had stuck, since it was easier than calling them 'Some weird cross between two unknown animals'. _

_Zexion looked out the small window in the dining room and murmured, "Axel, you and Roxas should start getting ready for your shift to start."_

"_Thanks, Zex. Come on, Roxas."_

_They had pushed their chairs away and started to the stables, pulling on hoodies. The temperatures were dropping more and more every night, now that winter was going to be moving in. Aya had assured them it was a seasonal cold snap, and they would have at least two more weeks of nice weather before the winter really set in. _

_Roxas had noted that Axel seemed more solemn than normal, and hoped it wasn't from something he had done. The redhead was focused, concentrating on something he found either very important or confusing, or both. _

_The first four hours had gone smoothly, until the horses started champing and stirring in their stalls. Roxas and Axel had gone to do a patrol and hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. The horses were still nervous twenty minutes later, but settled down eventually. _

Roxas couldn't figure out why the horses' agitation was eating at him like it was, and forced himself to roll over and fall asleep. In the morning, he would talk to Axel and Aya about it. The two of them could fix about anything, or so it seemed to Roxas.

Hands roughly shaking Roxas roused him from a sound sleep, and he blinked blearily at the sight of Axel, spiked hair flying in all directions.

"Aya's called an emergency meeting. It's six in the morning. She's either really pissed, really worried, or both."

Roxas nodded, all thoughts of sleep fleeing from his mind as he got dressed in a hurry, only seconds behind Axel as they flew out the door. Once again, they saw everyone else jogging to the house, but this time there weren't any greeting exchanged but a wave or two.

When everyone was settled around the table in the hose, Aya stood up from where she had been sitting and said, "Ok, guys. We've got a few problems."

Before she could continue, Marluxia held up his hands and said, "Don't tell me, it has something to do with Vexen?"

Aya nodded. "That's hitting the nail dead-on. He's sent a couple more minions to mess with us. This time it was the office. I forgot to lock to the window, and he got in and messed up some papers."

Reno walked in, a bag full of paper shreds clutched in one hand. "A few papers my ass, yo. That _thing_ wrecked up a good half of our documents. Most are barely legible now."

Zexion stood up and took the plastic bag from Reno. "I always did like puzzles," was all he said, the look in his eyes inscrutable.

Aya sighed and rubbed her forehead. Roxas could see the lines of stress marring her pretty features and felt anger towards this Vexen bastard. He was complicating life so much! Why couldn't he turn to his other neighbors? Or better yet, just leave everyone alone altogether! He sighed and Axel looked at him, concern in his green gaze. Looking up into those eyes, Roxas was suddenly aware of how feline Axel looked. Vertical pupils wouldn't look at all out of place in those acidic green eyes. And the way he moved was so graceful, but totally masculine in the way he didn't seem to realize how graceful he was. Totally like a cat.

"Hey, you okay, Roxy?" murmured Axel, shaking Roxas from his idle speculation.

"Uh, yeah. I was…just thinking." To his chagrin, Roxas felt the heat of a blush spreading over his cheeks.

Aya came to his rescue, albeit inadvertently. Her face had become calm once more, and there was a light of stubborn determination in her crystalline eyes. Roxas could only feel respect and admiration for a woman who was so strong-willed and ready to protect her home.

"Okay, guys. There are some ground rules. Number one: You see one of those freaky Changecougars, shoot the fucking thing. Number two: If you see something new that is one of his things, come get me, Reno or Cid if it isn't attacking you. If it is, refer back to number one. Number three: I don't want anybody off the ranch to hear about this."

Roxas frowned. That seemed detrimental to their cause. Surely having more people know about their problems would help them in court if it came to that. Aya seemed to understand why Roxas, Riku, Sora and Demyx were frowning at her.

"I know what you're thinking: I'm being terribley short-sighted." She grinned wryly. "No, I'm not. If we tell the townies, they will let something 'slip' to the newspaper. The clipping will get around, and next thing you know, we'll have people flooding in from around the county, wanting pictures and interviews. Then the state will get interested. Hell, they might even throw Vexen in jail for us! But not for long. And when he gets out, he'll want revenge."

She looked around, and grinned smugly when looks of comprehension dawned on faces.

"Anyway, we're going to have some problems if he starts getting vicious. So far, he's just doing it to be a nuisance, so I don't want anybody retaliating. Anybody, is that understood?" She glared pointedly at Axel and Reno, then continued.

"Today is a structured free day. I'm giving you goof-off assignments. Is this making any sense? Oh well, never mind. Axel, you, Roxas and Demyx are going to work on that thing of yours. I think we should tie Roxas and Selena in somehow, but it's your deal, you decide. Demyx, he needs music. And Maelstrom needs more exercise."

The three of them nodded. She then directed her attention to Zexion, Xigbar, and Marluxia.

"You guys are in charge of making sure we can come up with some sort of defense system. I'm not talking high-tech, I'm talking middle-ages. Today is just planning. Later if you've come up with something really good we'll have a workday. Everybody clear? Good. Go!"

She shooed them out the door and grinned at Reno. "I could definitely get used to this," she said. Reno snorted. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Axel had gotten everybody out into the arena, and now he was thinking, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Axel, don't think so much! I'm seeing smoke coming out your ears! Just try a quick run through and see where Roxy can fit in."

Axel nodded, then turned to Roxas, something clearly on his mind. "How come you don't yell at him when he calls you Roxy?" he said accusingly.

"Because," replied Roxas smugly. "He doesn't mean anything by it."

Axel rolled his eyes and started Flare on their program. He had worked a few new elements in, but it was basically the same. Roxas fit in quite nicely in some parts, and Demyx was scribbling furiously on his staff paper that he had brought with him.

A ways away, Marluxia sighed in frustration and scratched out yet another design. "Why aren't these working? The worked for kings!"

Xigbar frowned, than brightened. "Maybe that's our problem! We've been basing these things on, like, a castle or something. We're just a little farm, and you think we have the structure of a castle? As if!"

Marluxia and Zexion nodded. "That has reason and logic backing it up," murmured Zexion. "But it's lunch time, and I'm hungry."

They all broke and moved from under the shade of the oak tree behind the house. Suddenly, Marluxia threw out and arm and motioned for them to be quiet. Xigbar and Zexion exchanged puzzled looks before edging up to Marluxia and looking where he was pointing.

What they saw was enough to cause Xigbar to run off and get the others, Aya included. When Xigbar came running, telling them they had to see this, everyone dropped what they were doing and came running to see what was so amazing. They all gathered behind the house, gazing out into the main pasture.

Reno was running around, laughing and playing with the foal he had come to call Angel. She was running and frisking, yanking on his long ponytail, nudging him and teasing him. Reno was running around, trying to catch her or something. He collapsed, laughing breathlessly, and Angel danced away, expecting him to play more. When he didn't move, she walked up to him and sniffed his face, puzzlement written across her face. Reno grinned slowly and blew into her face, making her squeal and dance away from him. He jumped up and they resumed the chase, with Angel winning at every turn.

Finally, Reno patted Angel's flank and motioned her to follow him back into the stable. She followed as well as if she was on a lead rope, dainty ears up and little hooves dancing on the grass.

"Dude, is that cute or what?" asked Xigbar, breaking the silence.

"That is way too cute. Did we know Reno was that attached to Angel?" inquired Marluxia.

Everyone shook their head, and Aya smiled. "It's a good thing he is, though. I don't want him to go all distant and inhuman like he likes to do sometimes. I think she'll keep him grounded. And I've got a surprise for Reno tonight at supper."

No one pushed her for details, because they could tell she wasn't going to say anything until it was on her terms. Axel cleared his throat self-consciously and said, "Umm…if Demyx is satisfied with his music, umm…Roxas and I have worked out most of the kinks, and it looks better, so um….I was thinking, maybe after lunch, uh…you guys could come and critique it?"

"Sure! We'll be there!"

Axel grinned at Riku, and said more confidently, "It'll be more impressive in the dark, but I think it'll look okay."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "He's being modest. It's awesome, and even with me in it still looks cool."

Demyx held his hands up for silence when it looked like Axel and Roxas were going to keep modestly bashing themselves. "It's good. You both are good. My music will be good. Now shut the duck up!"

Everyone was totally silent for minute, then "…Duck?...Like the bird? Why, is he interrupting your speech, oh wise one?"

Demyx flushed and stuck his tongue out at Zexion, but soon he was laughing with the rest.

Still, it had the desired effect, as everyone was laughing, and smiles graced everyone's face. Aya grinned at her young charges, and left them talking and laughing in the shade of the tree, slipping off unobtrusively. When she returned, she had Reno with her, and she was carrying a large platter of grilled cheese sandwiches, and Reno was carrying a bulky Crockpot full of tomato soup.

Before she could ask, Demyx and Marluxia jumped up and ran to get bowls and spoons. As an afterthought, Reno sent Zexion for napkins. They all returned and food was passed out, everyone chatting idly as they ate. Marluxia was engaged a riveting argument with Reno on the benefits of using verbal commands, while Reno was still adamant about cues being purely physical.

Xigbar and Zexion were discussing handless riding techniques while Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Axel talked about their horses, with Aya chipping in on all the conversations, clearing something up or stating her opinion.

Finally, when all the food was gone, and everyone fed and warm, Reno grinned at Axel and said mischievously, "So, Axel, how about that act of yours? Are you going to show us, yo?"

Axel stood up and dusted the grass off his jeans, and turned, grinning, to Roxas. "Let's knock their socks off! Let's go, Dem!"

Roxas joined them as they ran to the stables, his heart pounding with excitement. His role was minor, but it was pretty fun to do and didn't require too much effort on his or Selena's part.

They all gathered around the arena, watching Demyx unsling his guitar and began checking the tune while Roxas and Axel stretched on their horses.

Demyx cleared his throat and Reno blinked as he noticed that guitar wasn't Demyx's usual. This one was a deep blue, and as he plucked the strings, they produced a soft, deep sound that seemed better suited for a background than instrumental accompaniment.

Axel finished stretching and nodded to Demyx. "You ready?" he asked.

Demyx grinned at him. "I think the real question is are you ready?"

A nod was his only response.

Demyx cleared his throat and began pulling a gentle counter-point on his guitar, beginning to sing. Everyone grew quiet and watched and Axel and Flare trotted out to the center of the arena.

_Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
Get it out - check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way  
_

"Wow. Did we know he could sing like that?" whispered Marluxia as Demyx's powerful voice began throbbing gently with the beat, making the words come to life. Xigbar shrugged, not taking his eyes of Axel.

"This is going to be one helluva show," he murmured to himself.

Axel focused on Flare as the last line of the first stanza faded, hoping Flare would respond as well as he had been.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
__Don't push me - I'll fight it _

Axel nudged Flare, who began canter forwards, then abruptly switched directions abruptly, going sideways so gracefully it looked completely natural. Axel could feel Flare's hooves coming up to brush his underbelly and grinned, knowing how cool that would look.

_  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

Flare reared, pawing with his forefeet and tossing his head before plunging to the ground and pausing just long enough for Axel to scramble onto his back and stand up before surging forward into a fast-paced canter, close to a gallop. Axel stood erect, letting the wind from Flare's pace blow his hair back and flatten his clothes to his body as he spread his arms for balance as well as theatrical effect.

_  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
You can't take me I'm free_

At this, Roxas came out from the section of the arena he had been in, coiling a rope in his hand. Flare stopped smoothly, throwing up sand and giving Axel a moment to regain his balance before sinking to his knees as a rope slithered through the air to snake around Axel's waist and pull him gently from Flare's back.

_Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be _

Roxas leaped from Selena's back, striding purposefully over to where Axel lay unmoving. With a flick of his wrist, the rope binding Axel's arms to his side spun free, releasing his "captive". Roxas sneered and in an instant the rope was around Flare's neck instead, and Roxas was leading the fiery stallion away.

_  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight will all my might  
I'm getting out , so check it out  
Ya, you're in my way  
So you better watch out  
_

Even as Demyx's voice soared and his guitar kept pace with his soaring melody, Axel scrambled to his feet and leap-frogged onto Flare's back, just barely making it as the stallion pranced sideways. Axel released the rope and made Flare hop backwards, pawing at the air in front of him. Then they whirled and took off across the arena, with Roxas, having mounted in an instant, in close pursuit.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't__ push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

This time, it was Selena's time to shine as she minced gracefully over the sand. Halting in front of Axel and Flare, Roxas drew a fake pistol from his belt and fired it; the faint snap it made could be heard across the arena, such was the silence, except for Demyx's gentle but powerful back drop.

Axel grasped his shoulder and slid from Flare's back, landing softly on the sand. Roxas holstered his "gun" and turned his mare, only to have her buck him off. He soared through the air, landing carefully on his feet. He turned, and Demyx carried on with the chorus.

_You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
You can't take me__… I'm free…_

Axel leapt onto Flare's back and urged him sideways until he could place a foot on Selena's back. Without any guidance, the horses turned as one and cantered away to the far corner of the ring, leaving Roxas standing there with his head bowed as Demyx's voice faded away.

"Holy…shit…That was amazing!" Aya's voice broke the silence, and everyone began clapping and cheering, even Marluxia. Axel led the horses over and Roxas mounted his mare, patting her neck and murmuring something unintelligible. Axel grinned and hugged Roxas while in the saddle, making the young blond blush and grin back as he pushed his redheaded friend off.

When they rode out from the arena, Aya strode up and said, point-blank, "You are taking that to the November County Fair in two weeks. It's amazing. But…We need fire!"

Axel snorted and looked at Reno, muttering, "And you guys call _me _a pyromaniac. Really."

Roxas rolled his eyes and smacked Axel. "Well, she's not the one that burned down the tack shed after they had moved all the tack to the new barn."

Axel's eyes widened comically. "H-How did you know about that?!" he spluttered, looking from Aya, then to Reno, both who shook their heads, grinning.

"It's a conspiracy against me, I swear! Who was it?"

Demyx finished re-installing his guitar back in its case and said, "I told Roxas…yesterday, I think. Anyways, he heard it from me."

Axel growled and started towards Demyx, threatening to burn his secret stash of marshmallows to a crisp. Demyx stuck out his tongue before whirling on the spot, calling teasingly over his shoulder as he sprinted away, "Run! Run away! Axel's on the warpath!"

Axel rolled his eyes, chasing after Demyx, with Sora and Riku following, calling encourament for Demyx. Roxas slumped over on Selena's back, tears streaming down his face as his shoulders shook from his convulsive laughter.

Zexion looked up at Roxas and grinned faintly, murmuring into Aya's ear, "It seems to me that his paroxysm is to his benefit. He's not as gloomy."

Aya chuckled and nodded. Zexion hugged her impulsively before flushing and going to talk to Demyx, who had returned victorious from his race with Axel, who came up panting a few moments later.

"Wow…all that swimming…must make your…legs really strong! You are really fast!"

Demyx grinned proudly. "Fastest mile in my year. Best lap time too."

Demyx's comment made Roxas remember something he had been meaning to ask.

"What about our schooling?"

Aya looked at him. "Well, in the summer the college offers refresher courses, but seeing as how you and your brother both were two years ahead and about to graduate anyway, you should get be able to get your GED and have that on your record."

Roxas nodded, relieved. He did _not _want to go through the monotony of the rest of a school year, especially if it meant being separated from his friends. Odd, he thought. School used to be where I went to _see _my friends, not distance myself from them. Weird, but I like it.

He grinned to himself, unaware of Axel watching him with a tender smile on his face and went to join the group, joining them in laughter. But even as the blond laughed, he still felt a small wound throbbing on his heart, like a patch of skin that was been rubbed raw and refuses to heal. A flicker of pain flashed in his eyes as he remembered occasions like this when his parents were both alive. He looked at Sora and saw the same pain there that he felt.

Axel and Riku looked at each other, both of them nodding slightly. Even the smallest emotional instability could progress into all-out trauma if they weren't careful. Their little friends would be taken care of, no matter the consequences.

They were all gathered around the dinner table, exchanging gossip and stories while they waited for dinner, as Aya had expressively told them to stay out of the kitchen until she brought out the food. Well since everything they could have helped her with was in there, they had little choice but to wash up and sit down.

"So, anyway, about the only thing we could come with is a patrol, because of all the complications and things." Marluxia was talking to everyone but Aya, Reno and Xigbar.

Axel nodded, and Demyx said, "That makes sense. Although, Haven's Pastures is a big place. Would we be going in pairs?"

Roxas wondered if he was the only one that noticed his carefully blank face and sly look towards Zexion. After seeing no react, not even Axel, he concluded he was the only that had noticed.

"Yeah, we'd have to. Safety reasons, don't you know. Zexion made a neat little chart up, but we have to clear it with Aya. Basically, it's your bunkmate."

Axel snorted and Demyx smacked him, muttering, "Why are all redheads perverts? It must be geneti-"

"Sorry, but what were you saying, Demyx?" Reno's voice was sweetly venomous, but his eyes were twinkling and he had a broad smirk plastered across his face.

Demyx spun around in time to see the edge of the smirk vanish and said pertly, "I said it must be genetic. You and Axel are perverts, brothers and redheads. I say it's genetic."

He stared off into space, apparently working out some inner puzzle. Then he shrugged and laughed. "Still," he said. "My point has been proven."

Reno shook his head. "Whatever, yo. But I agree, it must be genetic. Speaking of genes, Aya and I are running to town tomorrow."

Sora blinked. "What does that have to do with genes?" he asked, head cocked to the side as he tried to make the connection.

Reno smirked and said smugly, "I was being funny. We do laundry while we're there, so does anybody have laundry they need done?"

Everyone groaned and scoffed at Reno for his pun before either agreeing or shaking their heads as their laundry status stood.

"Okay, guys. You ready for this? It's something I've never made before, but Reno tried it and said it was good, so…"

Aya came backing out of the kitchen, a large pot in front of her. Demyx stood up and cleared a space on the table before going to the kitchen with Zexion to get the glasses of milk they had with every meal. Marluxia sniffed and shrugged, but Zexion preformed the same motion and his face brightened.

"It's clam chowder!" he said excitedly. Well, amended Roxas to himself, as excitedly as Zexion had been so far.

Aya nodded, setting the heavy pot down and sweeping a few strands of brown hair that had freed themselves from her long braid away from her face. "Yep, it sure is. Roxas, could you be a friend and get the bowls? Demyx will tell you where they are."

Roxas nodded and walked towards the kitchen, finally able to help. He hated feeling useless. Plus, it meant he got to see what the kitchen looked like.

It wasn't all that remarkable, as he found out after pushing the door open. There was a large refrigerator, a few cupboards, and a small table alongside a rack of knives. The main feature of the kitchen, however, was a huge hulking stove that sat in the corner. It was big, black, and had an oven big enough to cook Roxas. He shook his head at the sheer size of the thing. It was at least three and a half feet tall by four feet.

"Oh, that temperamental old thing." Demyx had seen what Roxas was looking at and glared at it.

"It only works for Aya, and it even messes with her sometimes, but it hasn't since that time she about blew it up. I tell you, Aya's awesome and everything, but you do _not _want to piss her off or mess with one of her "puppies". That's us, by the way."

Roxas took a closer look at the stove. "It doesn't seem so bad," he said, still trying to find something intelligent about the hunk of metal before him.

"Well, if any of us tries to cook water on it or anything, it nearly blows up. I kid you not. Just don't mess with it," Demyx concluded darkly before exiting with his arms full of glasses of milk.

"Don't worry, it won't eat you," remarked Zexion softly. "He just has a long-standing grudge with it because one time it caught his hair on fire. Oh, and here are the bowls Aya wanted."

He pressed the bowls into Roxas's hands and walked out before Roxas could thank him. Man, thought Roxas. He's very…unique.

He came out of the kitchen and passed the bowls around before taking his seat and digging into the clam chowder Axel had dished up for him. It was delicious, just like every meal he had since moving in to Haven's Pastures.

Everyone ate in silence, only asking for more or salt or pepper. Finally, Aya sighed and dug around in her jeans pocket, unearthing a slip of paper.

"This is the nice little chart Zexion made us. We've got to try patrols, and we figure tomorrow is as good a day as any, because there's no bad weather forecasted. Here are the assignments: Me and Reno: Town. Marluxia and Xigbar: Eastern 40. Demyx and Zexion: Western 40. Sora and Riku: North Valley Canyon country. Axel and Roxas: The Cobra River banks, across and back. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and left to attend their horses in the gathering twilight. Reno turned to Aya, a slight frown on his face.

"Aya, dearest, are you sure he can handle-" Aya shook her head. "No. I'm not sure Axel will be able to handle it. But he's the only one I can trust implicitly to run that course. With Roxas, Selena, and Flare there, they should be alright."

Wordlessly, Reno wrapped his arms around her and held her close, anxiety glimmering in the depths of his eyes.

**Ooooohh…Cliffy! Sorta. Anyway, please expect regular updates every Monday! I may update earlier, and if I update on Sunday, please don't expect something Monday. I will do my very best!! And reviews help, they really do. But yeah…next chapter probably going to wind up being my angsty chapter. And has anyone noticed the lack of creatures? X3 But rest assured, I will update!! R&R, please. Questions? Comments? Flames for Axel to play with? Send 'em. **

**-BW **

**Oh, the song was Byran Adams, Can't take me from Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron. It's a good song, take a listen. XP **


	4. Rivers, rain and romance

Axel woke up, Xigbar's alarm blaring loudly. He groaned and got dressed, barely noticing Roxas as the younger blond scrambled into his clothes. Axel's main concern was about the patrol he and Roxas were going to run that day.

"Axe, you okay? You're like, zoning."

With an effort, Axel shook off his thoughts and grinned at Roxas. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, though his apprehension still lingered beneath the surface. "I just haven't had my cup of caffeine yet."

Roxas grinned back, but Axel could tell he didn't believe him. Setting out to distract him, Axel said, "Did you and your bro bring soap and stuff?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. You probably think I'm gross. I _feel_ gross."

Axel grinned and held the door open for Roxas, promising him a shower after breakfast.

"But what about our patrol?"

"Reno and Aya won't leave until at least 10, so you should have time to shower. Everyone else probably wants one too."

The laughed and talked all the way to the house, where the met up with Demyx and Zexion, and Sora and Riku soon caught up. They let themselves in, still talking amongst themselves as they got plates, glasses and napkins ready.

"Hey," remarked Sora after ten minutes. "Where are Marluxia and Xigbar?"

Aya exited the kitchen, bowls of steaming oatmeal in her arms. "They're helping Reno with the truck. One of the tires got shredded, so they're changing it."

Axel took some bowls from Aya, noticing the faint glimmer of stress and anxiety in her eyes as she glanced at him. He smiled at her, as much to consol himself as her. She brushed a lock of his flaming red hair from his eyes and smiled back.

As he turned to put bowls at their places, Axel thought about Aya. She was a mother and friend to all of them, and he knew Reno would do anything for her. He only hoped she could manage them and the farm. He knew his fears were baseless, but he couldn't help it. Once you get Axel worrying about something, other things come crowding in as well.

Roxas nudged Axel with finger, grinning at Axel as he handed him a cup of coffee.  
"Come on, Axel. Sit down and drink up. You're zoning again."

The redhead grinned back, sipping at the hot liquid as he sat down in his customary seat in between Roxas and Demyx. Just as he sat down, Xigbar, Marluxia and Reno came in, all three of them freshly washed and free of any dirt or oil.

As they sat down, Aya began passing around containers of cinnamon, cream, dried fruit, raspberries and brown sugar. In the opposite directions, Reno started around a plate with eggs and sausages on it.

Everyone tucked in, complimenting Aya on her cooking. She rolled her eyes and accepted the praise, pleased. "Hey, Aya. Are Roxas and Sora getting the first showers?" asked Riku around a mouthful of egg. Aya glared at him until he swallowed and apologized.

"Yes, they are, if only because they were stuck in the stupid governmental system for three days while I tried to get custody." Aya grinned at the twins, her eyes twinkling. "Thankfully, I have a few good connections. You remember Kadaj?"

Roxas shook his head, but Sora nodded, saying excitedly, "Yeah! He was the one who made sure they didn't forget to feed us! He was…weird, but nice."

Aya nodded. "Yep, that's Kadaj. Oh, and are you guys forgetting we have three showers?"

Silence. Then Reno spoke up. "We do?" Aya nodded again. "Yes. I installed one in the barn. Hot water, everything. It's mostly for horses, but people fit in there just fine."

Axel raised his hand when no one seemed eager to volunteer for the first shower in that one. "I'll take it," he said. "I'll be the brave adventurer who tries it out because I really need a shower right now."

Demyx opened his mouth, mischief written across his face. "You know Axel," he said casually, "I could give you a shower anytime you ask."

Zexion flushed slightly and buried his nose farther into his book. Axel gave Demyx a long flat stare. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" he said finally.

Demyx's grin spread farther, and Axel could have sworn the corners of his mouth were touching his ears. "Well, you see, Axel, I have this nifty little invention. It's so simple, and you'd be amazed at how few people will use it."

Roxas snorted and pretended to be engrossed with his orange juice, refusing to look Axel. Zexion scowled farther and sunk lower in his seat, for some reason. Then it clicked. Axel about dropped his mask of nonchalance and pulled a total, "OH!" face. Then he remembered that Demyx either knew exactly what he was doing, or had no clue. Axel grinned back at Demyx, saying, "And what might this marvelous invention be?"

The water child winked subtly and said, "Why, the hose, of course!" He and Axel cracked up laughing, leaving everyone else to question their sanity.

"Oh," said Xigbar finally. "I remember now! When Demyx first came here, Axel was waterin' the horses. This was before we got the automatic waterers. So poor little Demy-dude comes up to Axel and asks for a drink. Axel offers him the hose, but trips and sprays Demyx, who slips in the water and falls into the horse trough. Axel goes to help him out and falls in. Reno and me hear all their shriekin' and everythin', so we come runnin' expecting a fist-fight or somethin'. Instead, we find these two swimmin' in the horse trough! It's been a joke ever since."

Axel grinned, remembering that day. "Man. That sure got our friendship off to a good start, even though I was just visiting at that time." Long-suppressed memories tried to rise to the surface, but Axel beat them back down.

Aya shook her head. "You boys have hardly changed," she said, smiling.

Xigbar snorted. "Those two, grow up? As if."

Reno smirked, and then glanced at his watch. "Alright, guys. Roxas, Sora, the showers are just through that door," he said, pointing at a door that was right next to the kitchen. "You'll find towels, soap, shampoo and everything else in there. Axel, grab a towel and shampoo and go brave the new shower."

They all nodded, letting Axel grab his things while they ran to get a change of clothes.

After they had gone, Aya looked around. "Okay, Demyx and Zexion, next shower rotation. Marly, if you want the new one, that's fine. Then Xigbar and Riku. We showered earlier, figuring you guys would like a shower today."

Reno smiled at her and said, "At least they're not girls who take twenty minutes just to get clean." Aya frowned at him and rolled her eyes. "Most of those twenty minutes are hair and shaving, Reno."

The other males slipped out the door, grinning as the two continued to argue just for fun.

Axel let the water run down his body, sighing in contentment. The water was steaming hot, leaving his skin pink and clean. He ducked under the spray, letting his fiery locks soak up some water before he began massaging shampoo into his scalp.

As the suds began running down the drain, Axel found his thoughts turning to Roxas. He wondered what kind of shampoo the blond had chosen, having many choices. He blushed slightly as his over-active imagination carried him a bit farther, picturing Roxas with soap in his hair, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the water as Axel was doing…

"Shit! What am I thinking?" he asked himself as he finished washing quickly, turning the water off and wrapping a towel around his waist, drying his hair off with another. When he was satisfied that his mind would stop producing those strangely provocative images, he dressed hurriedly.

He met Marluxia as he was walking out of the barn. "Are you done?" asked the pink-haired man. Axel nodded, and Marluxia walked in, leaving Axel free with his thoughts until he reached the bunkhouse he shared with Roxas. When he walked in, Roxas was dressed and tying on his black riding boots.

"Aya and Reno are leaving in few minutes. She said she'll take the cell phone and to call her if we need anything. She also said that we would like it if we got our patrols done quickly because there is a storm system moving in."

_A quick smile, the gentle reassurance of, "We'll only be gone for a little while." Car doors slamming, dark clouds moving in._

Axel blinked and shook his head, telling himself to ignore the persistent memories that tried to make themselves heard above all else. He waited for Roxas to finish before jogging to the stable, eager to get the whole ordeal over with.

He curried and saddled Flare faster than normal, anxiety hastening his motions. Roxas seemed to sense his unease and saddled Selena as fast as Axel saddled Flare and they rode out of the barn just as Reno was preparing to swing into the cab of the old truck.

"Hey," he said, holding up a hand to stop them. "Be careful, yo. I've told the others, but there's a pretty big storm coming in, so don't get caught in it, especially since you guys will be in the river valley."

Axel nodded, refusing to meet Reno's concerned gaze. "We'll be fine," he said before turning Flare and heading south at a brisk trot. Selena waited for Roxas to wave goodbye to Reno before catching up to Axel and Flare.

"Hey," said Roxas, his voice troubled. "Are you okay? You just completely snubbed Reno."

Axel growled and turned in his saddle, glaring at Roxas. "You've got a damn brother, don't you? You should know how irritating they can be when they're looking out for your best interests!"

Roxas dropped back, hurt and confused. Axel mentally slapped himself. Just because he was tense was no reason to take it out on Roxas.

"Roxas, I'm sorry. It's just-" he paused, wondering if he was ready to tell his story. Roxas nudged Selena a little closer and looked up at Axel.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he murmured, but Axel could tell he was curious.

He sighed. "Xigbar was the first one to come to Haven's Pastures. His parents owned a boating company and would often take people out on cruises. They were drowned when one of their boats flipped. Zexion was next. His mom was a druggie. She committed suicide. Then, I came for a while because my parents…were divorcing. Demyx-" He broke off and stared out over the canyon they were preparing to ride down into.

"I won't tell Demyx's story. But…we're all here because we were rescued. Marluxia, Riku, you guys. Me. We're all rescued. I was just thinking about that, that's all."

He sighed and mentally apologized for lying. But if he told Roxas the whole story, he would never look at him the same again.

Roxas was quiet for while, and eventually broke the uneasy silence by saying, "Those clouds are moving pretty fast."

Axel looked to the north-west and saw huge black clouds grumbling across the horizon. "It's one of our famous fall storms. It should just be rain, though. Nothing big."

Even as they watched, a large tongue of lightning flickered out of the belly of the monstrous clouds, licking at the scrub brush. Roxas swallowed audibly.

"When we saw storms like that coming at home," he said shakily, "we started grabbing boards and nails."

Axel shivered as a brisk wind came whipping from the north, bringing the scent of rain with it. "Maybe we should get out of this canyon," he said, just as they rounded a bend and came face-to-face with a small stone bridge that spanned the length of the river, sloping upward until, at the highest point, it was five feet above the river's surface. Axel swallowed and looked at Roxas, who opened his mouth, only to be cut off by a shrill scream of pain.

Axel whirled as he and Flare started pounding up the river bank, trying to find the source of pain. When he had dashed around several sharp turns, he saw something that would remain burned into his mind for the rest of his life.

Three German-Sheppard sized things were tearing flesh off a small bay colt, who was still thrashing feebly, emitting plaintive cries. Axel back Flare up, keeping one eye on the creatures and one eyes on Roxas, who was pale and shaking as he took in the sight before him. The horses were more than happy to leave, but in their haste, one accidently stepped on a piece of driftwood, breaking it with a sharp snap.

In an instant, the creatures' heads were up and their eyes fixed on them. Axel shivered at the sight of them. Sleek and grey, they were well-muscled but made for killing as well as speed. Retractable claws dug into the sand as bright yellow eyes tracked their every movement. Long, lean legs led to deep chests, followed by a thick neck. The heads were broad, and taped down only slightly with muzzle. Two large canine teeth hung over the lower lips, and when one licked its chops, Axel saw the teeth were like an anaconda's: Facing backwards for maximum grip, serrated, and long.

One of them began growling, the deep bass sound alternating from a sound like wolves to the feral whine of a large cat. The largest of the group raised its head and began a loud, eerie keening, the wavering notes sending chills up Axel's spine.

The little colt tried to struggle to its' feet, but the closest monster casually reached over and snapped its spine with a quick nip. Axel could feel Flare trembling beneath him as the stench of blood washed over him, triggering his every flight instinct.

Axel began backing Flare away, hoping Roxas would do as he did. Thankfully, the younger teen followed suit, and they were almost to a place wide enough that they could turn and flee with out entering the river, which had begun to froth and spit when someone jumped off a ledge behind them and said coldly, "And where do you think you're going?"

Axel looked behind him, seeing a blond woman with antennas of hair. She was leering at them as she twirled a knife around her finger.

Roxas glared at her. Axel sighed. "Look, lady-" he began, only to be cut off by the woman.

"My name is Larxene. And the correct answer to my question is nowhere."

One of the creatures growled loudly, and Larxene glared at it. "Shut up, Ripper."

She smiled coyly at Axel, murmuring, "My puppies are so rambunctious. My father did so well with this bunch."

Axel snorted disdainfully. "You're Vexen's daughter? Figures."

Larxene flushed slightly as her temper rose. "What's that supposed to mean?!" she screeched, startling the horses. Selena whickered slightly, and Flare snorted as Larxene scowled at them.

Suddenly, a ringing began, bouncing off the canyon walls and making the creatures pin their ears flat to their heads. Larxene flipped open a cell phone and listened for a second before snapping the phone shut.

"As much as I hate to let go of these guys, I've really got to run. Oh, and my father sends his condolences." She smirked and leapt up the walls effortlessly, grabbing hold of a ladder dropped from a helicopter that had come seemingly from nowhere.

Before they flew off, Larxene called, "Ripper, Torne, Scar! Take them down!" And then she was gone, the helicopter disappearing as quickly as it had arrived.

A loud grumble of thunder drowned out the growls of the things, and Axel wheeled Flare around, heading for the bridge and safety. They were pursued, and Axel could only glance back, seeing Roxas's pale face. Swearing, he stopped and pointed Roxas ahead. "Cross the bridge before it gets wet and slick!" he yelled. It was all he had time for as Roxas blew past, Selena's mane and tail streaming in their wake. Axel saw Roxas nod and urge his mare faster through the sand. Thankfully, the sand seemed to be hampering their pursuers more than it did the horses, because they were slowly pulling just a bit ahead of those snapping jaws.

Suddenly, Flare stumbled as one of the beasts snapped at his heels, sending Axel flying as the stallion crashed to the ground. The beasts were on him in a second, preparing to rip him to shreds. Axel cried out, and they turned to him. Running, he tried to make it to the bridge that was just a few feet away. Roxas was on the other side, his face full of fear and despair. The monsters caught Axel just as he reach the middle of the bridge, sending all four of them tumbling into the river.

Only Selena and Flare heard Roxas's agonized cry of, "Axel!" The blond bailed off Selena's back and ran to the side of the river, which was picking up its current. Rain began pattering down, sending trickles of coldness down Roxas's neck. Frantically, he looked around, trying to see that shock of bright red hair somewhere, anywhere.

Demyx looked around, feeling the rain on his skin. He and Zexion had finished their patrol and were going to get Roxas and Axel. The storm was promising to be more than any of them could handle alone. He urged Maelstrom along, trying to get in and out of the canyon as quickly as possible.

"There's trouble!" said Zexion, his nose stuck into the wind rushing through the canyon. "I smell blood and fear."

They needed no more urging. Cantering down the canyon, they saw the poor bay colt, blood still seeping into the sand from its many wounds. They rode on, only to come to an abrupt halt. Flare was riderless, standing next to Roxas's horse while the blond was nowhere in evidence.

"Fuck," muttered Demyx, dismounting and leading his horse over the slick bridge, Zexion soon following. He saw Roxas kneeling at the side of the river, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He's in the river!" he yelled, his voice cracking.

With no further hesitation, Demyx launched himself into the river, keeping his eyes open even as sand flew by, stirred up by the force of the current. Swimming as swiftly as possible, Demyx shot down the river, covering hundreds of meters in a few seconds. When he ran out of oxygen, he shot to the surface and looked around. Seeing a splash of bright color near a large pile of rocks, he struck out towards it.

When he reached the unmoving body of his friend, Demyx almost had to laugh. He would have, if terror didn't threaten to overwhelm him. Axel's body was wedged up against the rock by the bodies of three Change-creatures. His head was out of the water, but Demyx didn't see any movement of his chest.

Clambering out of the water, he felt himself shivering as the temperature dropped. He pulled Axel out of the water, giving a hard jerk around his midsection. Axel's eyes flew open as water came streaming from his nose and mouth. He coughed and tried to breathe in, only to begin puking violently, getting more water out of his system. The rain paused and slowed, barely sprinkling.

Demyx sighed in relief and hugged his friend close, then jumped as he felt a soft nose nudging his hair. He turned and looked up at his gelding that was standing behind him, dripping.

With some slight trepidation, Demyx got Axel, who had slipped into unconsciousness again, slung over Maelstrom's back. He slipped into the water and swam alongside his horse, keeping Axel balanced and trying to keep put of the way of the gelding's powerful strokes that were carrying them steadily upriver, against the current.

When they reached the wider bank where Roxas and Zexion were waiting, Demyx let Maelstrom go ahead of him, trusting them to grab Axel before he fell. He let himself just relax for a moment. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was. A hand grabbing his collar and dragging him on shore woke him from his stupor, and he opened his eyes, coming face-to-face with Zexion, whose face was filled with relief as he said, "Damn it, Demyx! Don't scare me like that!"

Demyx reached up impulsively and hugged Zexion, pulling him close and whispering, "I'll try not to."

Axel woke up, feeling cold. He shivered and opened his eyes, looking around. "What the hell am I doing here?" he wondered. He was then tackled by a small blond who held him close, burying his face into Axel's chest.

"I thought you were dead!" Roxas's voice was full of relief and weariness. Axel hugged Roxas back before prying him off.

"What happened to those things?" he asked. Much to his surprise, Demyx answered. "They're dead. They actually saved you from drowning before I got there."

Zexion was helping Demyx wring out his clothes. Axel just groaned, "That's going to be a story I'll forward to hearing," and laid back, enjoying the silence. Then he sat bolt upright.

"The river," he whispered. "It's silent!" Roxas, Demyx and Zexion paused, before their eyes widened and they began scrambling to mount their horses, Axel included. He swung into Flare's saddle, gratefully beyond words that his horse hadn't been hurt. He was more grateful, however, that Demyx and Zexion had showed up when they did. When they were all mounted, Demyx started riding Maelstrom across the bridge. When he was across, Zexion tossed him a rope, to which he, Roxas and Axel had tied their reins. That way, if one horse slipped and fell, the other two could brace it and they stood a better chance of getting them back to dry-ish land.

Axel and Roxas dismounted, as their horses were first and last, most likely to stumble and fall. When all the horses were across, Axel and Roxas began to make their way across, the eerie silence pressing down on them from all sides.

Suddenly, with a flash of lightning and clap of thunder, rain began pouring down. Roxas felt his foot slip, and he cried out as he fell off the bridge, expecting to hit cold water. Instead, cool fingers wrapped around his wrist, keeping him falling.

Axel looked down at Roxas, who dangling just inches above the now raging river. The silence had been broken. He felt his grip slipping and readjusted, trying to pull Roxas up. When crystal sky blue and acidic green eyes met, Axel saw a strange form of resignation in Roxas's eyes.

_He could hear his mother crying as his father held her arm, as Axel was now holding Roxas's. She was telling him how sorry she was. His father had tears coursing down his face as he struggled fruitlessly to pull his wife up. Axel was young, but he still tried to shed his seatbelt in time to save his parents. He opened the car door and ran to the bridge in time to see his father and mother disappear, landing in the water with a splash, not resurfacing. _

"Not again!" he growled and heaved mightily, pulling Roxas up to land on top of him as he rolled over onto his back.

He looked up at Roxas, whose face was inches from his own and said, "Never again." And, closing the gap between them, he kissed Roxas softly, pulling away after only a few seconds. Roxas was blinking, staring down at Axel like he was something Roxas had never seen before. Axel blushed and was about to apologize when Roxas leaned down and kissed him back before clambering off and crawling off the bridge. Axel stood up and followed, thinking that the shakiness in his knees wasn't entirely due to adrenaline.

Demyx smiled at them as they mounted up, and Axel noticed his smile was just a tad bit wistful. He grinned to himself and urged Flare up, jostling Zexion back towards Demyx. "Sorry," he called. "Flare's a bit antsy!"

Zexion nodded. It was to be expected. What he didn't expect was Demyx to nudge Maelstrom closer to Mirage and say, "Zexion, I need to know something." Swallowing down the fear that had arisen in his stomach, Zexion kept his voice controlled and said, "Yes, Demyx?"

The water lover leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss on Zexion's lips. "Are my lips cold?" he whispered. Zexion nodded and grinned. "Let me fix that." He pulled Demyx closer, cupping the back of his head in one hand. Demyx leaned into the kiss before pulling away, panting slightly.

"They're warm now, and we're about to climb out of the canyon. I don't want to be too distracted."

Zexion grinned back shyly and took one of Demyx's hands in one of his own. Axel, looking back, saw the interaction and grinned, murmuring to Roxas, "Nothing like almost dying to put things in perspective." Roxas flushed slightly as Axel kissed his nose, and then stiffened, asking, "Do you smell smoke?"

Axel frowned and nodded before looking at Zexion. "Hey, Zex! What's burning?"

Zexion sniffed the air. "Wood, hay and…leather, and hair."

Without another word, the party urged their horses over the rim of the canyon and began pushing them to their limits as they caught sight of a large plume of smoke to the north.

**Mwahahaha! I am so mean! Because now, after leaving you with that delightful cliff-hanger, I am going to tell you that I'm unable to update next Monday. I will be traveling back from Disney World with my family. So, consider this: Review and get a chapter sooner, thusly clearing up the cliffhanger, or don't review and suffer! Okay, I'm sorry. But at least this chapter we got some love going, right? Right. Ummm….I actually can't think of anything to say except ask: Is anyone else wondering what Sora, Riku, Xigbar and Marluxia have been up to? Details next chapter. -BW**


	5. Hot chocolate and sleep

The smoke was thickening the closer they got to the farm, the acrid stench of burning flesh lodging in the back of Roxas's throat, making him gag and turn his head away. If it was that bad for him, he couldn't imagine what it was like for Zexion, who had the most sensitive nose Roxas had ever seen on a human, but he had a feeling it wasn't at all pleasant.

He was proven correct as Zexion leaned over the side of Mirage and puked, heaving wretchedly as they continued to ride at a fast canter, almost pressing into a gallop. But the canter was fast, and wouldn't tire the horses as much as a flat out gallop would. Still, Roxas couldn't shake the feeling that they needed to get home as quickly as possible.

When they rode into the yard at a high rate of speed, the first thing they noticed that none of the buildings were on fire. Instead, Xigbar was helping Marluxia stand while he kept one eye on the large fire Riku and Sora were throwing clumps of soiled hay onto. In the midst of the flames, a dark form thrashed feebly as flames consumed it slowly and painfully.

Roxas was shocked to see a harsh look of hatred on his twin's face as Sora threw more hay onto the flames. He broke off his contemplation when he heard Axel groan. He swung out of the saddle and supported Axel as he dismounted. Zexion did the same for Demyx, even though he was looking a little green in the face.

When Axel was on the ground safely, he took the reins from Roxas's hands and began walking towards the stables. "Go see if Xigbar needs help, please Roxas?"

Roxas nodded and patted Selena's neck before jogging over Xigbar and Marluxia. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Xigbar snorted. "As if. Marly got attacked by that thing. It had some freaky kinda acid spit or somethin'. His hand's a bit burned, but not badly."

Marluxia grinned weakly. "Well, it was my hand or Xigbar's neck. I chose my hand." Roxas grinned back at Marluxia, feeling a little closer to the pink haired man than he had earlier. It seemed once you got past the sarcasm and stuck-up attitude, Marluxia wasn't really that bad.

After checking Marluxia's hand, he walked over to Riku and his brother. The silver haired teen had an arm around Sora's shoulders, pulling the younger brunette closer to his side. Sora rested there a moment before breaking away and running into Roxas's embrace.

Roxas looked at Riku and said, "I'm sorry, but it's just a brother thing." Riku nodded, and let Sora have his moment with Roxas.

"It was awful! That thing came running out of the plains, and we could barely see it, it was so fast! And it jumped at Xigbar, and it would've killed him, except that Marluxia stopped it. And when we burned it, it just wouldn't die!"

Sora broke down, tears running down his face as he convulsed with every sob. Roxas just held his brother close, feeling utterly lost. This was a whole new world that they'd been plunged into, and Roxas didn't know how to comfort his brother other than just giving him support.

Riku stepped forward, and opened his arms to Sora, who flew into them. Riku began stroking Sora's hair and murmuring things into his ear, looking up only to say to Roxas, "I'm sorry, it's a boyfriend thing."

Roxas grinned. He'd had his suspicions about Sora's and Riku's relationship, and the silvered male had just proved him correct. It would be good for Sora to have someone who he loved and trusted that would always be there for him when Roxas wasn't around. And some things, you just _can't _tell your brother. He hoped the relationship would work out.

He was startled out of his thoughts by two lanky arms draping themselves over his shoulders and a slightly husky voice murmuring, "How much do you want to bet that Zexion and Demyx will be the next ones?"

Roxas jumped slightly, scowling as he said, "I'm not willing to take that bet, Axel. It's too probable. And don't do that!"

Axel was grinning, Roxas knew it. He didn't _have _to see it. He could feel the smirk-waves radiating off the back of his neck.

"Whatever you say…Roxy."

Roxas just sighed and tugged a lock of flaming hair, murmuring worriedly, "Is everyone okay?"

Axel nodded and got off Roxas, his eyes drifting away towards the stables as he said, "Yeah, everybody's alright. Flare's a bit bruised, and Maelstrom is going to be pretty tired for a little while, but they'll both be fine in a say or so. Demyx might be coming down with something, and I've got a bruise the size of Kansas on my back, but we'll recover."

He flashed Roxas a dazzling grin before swooping down and pecking him on the lips. He nodded, and then grinned again. "Roxy, your hair's more messed up than normal. You look like a cockatoo."

Ignoring the death-glare Roxas sent his way, Axel walked away, checking on everybody and trying to move everyone inside. There were still large black storm clouds moving in, and the wind that had begun whipping around had the scent of rain and electricity to it. Roxas was amazed at how well Axel was getting everyone to cooperate.

He was weaving in between people, coaxing and ordering, yet somehow never losing his temper.

"He's very rarely like this. Only when he's bone-tired or stoned. Otherwise he just flies off the hook."

Roxas jumped, as he hadn't heard Xigbar come up behind him. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me," he replied wryly. Xigbar chuckled and clapped Roxas on the shoulder before heading to the house, after pointedly looking up at the clouds. Roxas took the hint and went inside where he found a shivering Demyx, flushed and sweating Marluxia, a slightly green Zexion, a yawning Xigbar and Sora and Riku were asleep in their chairs.

Axel came inside, ran a critical eye over his companions before engaging in a literal flurry of activity. Roxas observed for a moment before going into the kitchen and starting a large pot of water boiling. When it was done, he poured the water into cups, finally adding packets of hot chocolate he had found in a cupboard.

When he walked out carrying mugs of steaming hot chocolate, he was literally pounced upon for the sweet hot liquid. He also had a hot wet dish rag that he carried over to Marluxia.

"I need to make sure the wound isn't festering or something," he said softly, still unsure as to the pink haired man's feelings toward him. Marluxia merely nodded, biting his lip as Roxas unwrapped the bandages. After cleaning the burn with the dish rag, Roxas rewrapped the wound with light bandaging Axel had pressed into his hand while he rushed around.

The pyromaniac was now slouching against a wall, his eyes closed and mug of hot chocolate in his hand. Roxas looked around and grinned to himself. Demyx was now wrapped in a blanket and was peering out owlishly while Zexion inhaled the steam rising from his mug. Marluxia was cradling his own mug, looking more comfortable and less flushed. Xigbar was snoozing against a wall, and Riku and Sora had fallen asleep resting their arms on the table, hot chocolate unfinished.

Roxas sat down next to Axel, letting his eyes close. Just for a minute…he told himself.

Aya frowned as she pulled in, the rain slamming down on her windshield obscuring her vision. She was fairly certain, however, that there was a charred body still smoldering in her yard. Reno was out of the truck and running towards the house; she soon followed after checking to make sure whatever it had been was truly dead.

After shaking some of the rain from her hair and hands, Aya walked into the dining room and about dislocated her jaw in shock. Every single one of her boys was asleep, and she could see the telltale signs of damage. Frowning, she walked over to Reno who held a finger to her lips.

"Shhh…" he whispered, his eyes dancing. She looked to where he was pointing with his other hand, and had to grin.

Somehow Riku and Sora had maneuvered themselves so that they were both in the chair, both asleep. Zexion had crawled under the blanket with Demyx, the latter of which was clutching the former, snuggled into his chest like a little kitten. Axel had wrapped an arm around Roxas and pulled him close to his side, to which Roxas molded and looked quite content. Xigbar was still standing, leaning against the wall, but he too was asleep. Marluxia had curled up into a little ball in his chair and looked impossibly comfortable.

"I have a feeling that there is quite a story here," whispered Aya. "But I think we should just let them sleep."

Reno nodded, and they tip-toed out of the room and into the kitchen, where they could talk softly without waking the sleeping teens.

"Reno, how are we going to tell them?" Aya voice had become solemn and slightly sorrowful. Reno scowled and turned away, his jaw clenched. Aya laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, which he held.

"I think we should tell them tomorrow at breakfast. They need to know. Plus, we needed a reason to bring Cloud out anyway, yo." His voice was heavy, and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as Aya embraced him from behind.

"Tell us what?" murmured the sleepy voice of Demyx as he edged in through the door, his hair mussed and an imprint of Zexion's shirt on his cheek.

Aya opened her mouth, but Reno beat her to it. "Angel is getting worse rapidly. We're getting Cloud out here tomorrow to see if there's anything he can do, but we've already been told there's no hope for her."

Aya noticed the tears glimmering in Reno's eyes and remembered how attached he had become. Apparently, Demyx remembered as well, because he came up and hugged Reno briefly before turning to Aya.

"We've got a problem," he said, his eyes and voice serious. "Vexen's getting ambitious." He then proceeded to explain the events of the afternoon, ending with, "I can't think of what we can do to stop him. Every creation he comes up with is smoother, more efficient, better at killing. It's only a matter of time."

Aya nodded. "I'm not going to deny it," she said. "But I will try to prevent it. You guys are my sweet little puppies." She smiled. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Demyx grinned back wearily, the signs of sickness fading slightly. "We love you too Aya," was all he said before wandering back out and curling up with Zexion again.

And so the stormy season begins. Those two weeks of good weather I promised might have to wait until next year, thought Aya. I can only hope that we make it.

**Bleh. I **_**hate **_**this chapter. If I didn't love my readers, I wouldn't update it. Basically, it a filler chapter. Sorry, but at least I didn't leave you stranded with a cliff-hanger. If I did, it's because we just got ripped by some pretty shitty storms. As of this exact moment, I have no internet. Horrors, right? Anyway, R&R if you love me. ^^**


	6. Cloudy with a chance of dying

------Two Weeks Later-----

Axel rolled out of bed, tugging on Roxas's hair. "C'mon, we gotta go eat breakfast."

Roxas muttered something and sat up in Axel's bed, yawning. He looked down, saw whose bed he had been sleeping in and turned a bright red.

"Ummm…" was all he managed. Axel laughed, and started shedding his pajamas at a high rate of speed, as his breath was visible in the air.

"No worries, Roxas. We didn't do anything. You just got cold last night and crawled into my bed. It was pretty cute, actually."

Roxas glared at Axel, getting dressed as well. "I am _not _cute," he muttered rebelliously.

Axel paused in the combing of his brilliant red hair, smirking obnoxiously.

"Are you sure?" he asked sweetly. "Because last time _I _checked, you're pretty cute. Or hot, whichever you prefer."

Roxas blushed more furiously, stalking out the door and heading to the house with his cheeks still flaming. He wished Axel didn't know how sensitive to teasing he was, especially about their relationship. It was still so…new. He could hardly believe his luck. He only hoped it worked out. When he thought about leaving Axel, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, in a spot very close to the source of his pain when he thought about his parents.

He sighed heavily, letting his thoughts drift. Axel noticed the melancholy look in Roxas's eyes and hastened to throw an arm around his young blond friend, saying casually, "So what delicious concoction do you think Aya's made for us today?"

His plot worked as Roxas looked at Axel, thinking. "Well, yesterday it was pancakes and sausage. I don't know what today will be."

They walked in the door and hurried to the dining room after washing their hands, only to find everyone sitting in terse silence. Reno's eyes were red, and Aya's face strained as she nodded, then said a few words into her cell phone. Demyx and Zexion were standing close together, Demyx looking distinctly upset, while Zexion looked more emotional than usual. Marluxia and Xigbar walked in right behind them, followed by Riku and Sora, who had been laughing, but stopped the moment they entered the room.

Aya shut her cell phone with a snap, startling everyone. "Cloud will be here as soon as he can. He doesn't have any cases booked, so he'll be here soon."

Sora spoke up hesitantly, looking around at all the tense faces. "What happened? Is it bad?"

Reno turned away and slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a faint dent. Aya nodded, and murmured something into Reno's ear. The pony-tailed man sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping as the anger left him. He left the room, and everyone heard the door shut behind him.

"Vexen's experiments are worse. He set three of them loose in the brood mare pasture. Four of the mares are dead, and three are close to dying. As if that isn't bad enough, they somehow got into the stable and ripped Angel up a bit."

Roxas felt the blood drain from his face. Aya and Reno bred their horses to produce some of the best foals in the world. They only had ten key mares, so losing four would be a huge loss to their business. Plus, they were personally attached to them, having raised them from birth.

Angel's injuries wouldn't heal quickly, if at all. Her metabolism was so messed up from the tumor, her body could barely decipher what belonged and what didn't, let alone replace things. That would explain why Reno was so tense, and why everyone seemed more upset than usual.

He felt a lump rise in his throat, and he leaned into Axel's embrace, feeling tears burn the inside of his eyes. Looking up, he could see Axel's eyes were brighter than they normally were with unshed tears.

Demyx wasn't as disregarding of his feelings as others were, and tears streamed down his face silently. Zexion had been rubbing his back soothingly, but he looked up at Axel and said, "He found Angel." The blond musician looked up and sniffed, murmuring, "I should have seen her earlier."

Everyone hastened to deny that it was Demyx's fault in any way, which only seemed to confirm his thoughts.

Roxas looked around, feeling the sheer stress and misery in the room. He frowned. Something was off. Not obviously so, but there was a slight misbalance in the whole thing.

"Aya, what day is it?" he asked quietly, still thinking furiously. Aya thought for a moment before replying, "November 7th, why?"

There was a brief silence before Riku said shakily, "The day Sephiroth was born, if you can call it that."

Aya whipped out her phone and began typing feverishly, obviously sending someone a text. A few moments later, she nodded.

"I was afraid of that," she said bitterly. "Sephiroth was bailed out federal prison yesterday, by a man named Vexen Hazard."

"Oh shit…" said Reno, his eyes wide, having just walked back into the room with a slightly shorter blond, spiky haired man following behind him.

Aya smiled tiredly at Reno's companion. "Good morning, Cloud. Would you like some coffee?"

Cloud frowned, brows set with anxiety and stress. "What about Sephiroth?" he asked guardedly. Aya and Reno exchanged glances before informing Cloud of the situation, as it stood.

"This is not good," he said emphatically. "With Sephiroth on his side, Vexen is going to be nearly unstoppable."

Roxas finally cried out in exasperation, "What is going on?"

Axel sighed. "Seven years ago, Sephiroth was the leader of a highly esteemed military school. The resident psychiatrist messed with his head, and convinced him the planet needed to be cleansed of all human life. Sephiroth went berserk and almost killed several of his students, including Reno and Cloud. One died later from some twisted experimentations Hojo, the psychiatrist, had preformed on him. His name was Zack Fair, and he had been close to Sephiroth. As it was, Sephiroth almost completely lost his sanity, becoming a cruel and harsh person. He was sentenced to ten years in federal prison as punishment for the injuries he had given. All Vexen has to do is tell him that we are the bad people, and we need to die, in Zack's memory. He'll do it."

Roxas, Sora and Riku were speechless. "But that's terrible!" said Sora, aghast.

"Not as bad as watching your best friend die in front of you, screaming in pain from the chemicals that had been injected into his veins. Chemicals that were going to make him stronger, a better soldier."

Cloud's voice was soft, but filled with suppressed emotion. His blue eyes were flickering between blue-green, blue-grey, and dark cobalt. The result was rather disorienting. Roxas sensed some deep inner turmoil but kept quiet. Some things…you just had to work out on your own.

"I'm going to tend to the horses. Ring me if something urgent comes up." So saying, he exited silently, shutting the door behind him. Everyone looked at each other, reading emotions and evidently at a loss as to what to do.

"That's it!" said Xigbar. "I'm tired of all this fuckin' no retaliation business. Why can't we go mix it up for that freak? Maybe feelin' a little worry might shape up his reasonin'." He looked first to Aya, then Reno. "I'm pretty sure the rest feel the same way."

Aya looked at everyone in the room, desperately hoping for someone to answer in the negative. She sighed dejectedly. "Very well," she said, and her voice was weary with resignation. "Take Sora, Riku, Axel and Marluxia with you. Get the guns from the upstairs safe. Don't get hurt, or get the horses hurt. Be back in two hours or so help me God I will personally castrate each and every one of you."

Those who had been chosen nodded. Axel bent and gave Roxas a swift kiss. "I'll be back," he said, eyes dancing with the thought of revenge. Roxas grinned weakly, and murmured teasingly, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both," replied the tall teen before striding out the door and accepting the gun handed to him by Xigbar. Roxas shook his head at the sight of his brother, armed and ready. Seems having their dad take them hunting was paying off now.

Roxas smiled absentmindedly as Selena nibbled his hair, whickering slightly. Her crystal eyes were worried, and as Roxas stroked the currycomb over her thick winter coat, he tried to explain what had been going on. She didn't seem to entirely understand, but just talking to her helped Roxas. He gave her a final pat before exiting her stall and returning the brush to its proper spot.

A faint rustling in the hay behind him caught his attention, and he turned, expecting to see the strange dog that lived in the barn or one of his friends. Instead, he was faced with a five foot high _thing _that was blocking the exit of the stables.

It was built like a horse, but the eyes were reptilian and filled with intelligence, while everything else about the creature was lupine and screamed killing machine. Roxas opened his mouth to scream, but the creature shot out a massive razor-clawed paw and knocked him to the ground, making him see stars.

Selena screamed a challenge and started kicking the sides of her stall, drawing the other fear-paralyzed horses to do the same. In an instant, voices could be heard. The monster growled impatiently, slammed Roxas's head down once more on the wooden floor of the barn before sinking cruelly edged teeth into the young blonde's leg, hoisting him up and slinging him onto the monstrosity's back.

It streaked out of the barn, its paws hitting the ground and carrying it swiftly over the land. Aya, Reno, and Demyx saw the burden it carried and tried to stop it, but it merely grinned to itself before increasing its speed, almost blurring as it leapt fences and was quickly lost to sight.

Aya stared out where it had disappeared, shock written across her face. "How am I going to explain this to Axel?" she said through numb lips, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

**Hahaha! I love doing this! I'm probably going to get killed for this, but come on! This is where the plot thickens and the cross-over with FF7 becomes more evident. I seriously owe a big thank you to all the people that reviewed and put this story on their Alerts list, because otherwise, I wouldn't have written this chapter. One quick question: Does anyone but me remember the dog from the first chapter? Seriously? XP –BW **


	7. Enter the Calamity

Axel was not pleased to find out his boyfriend had been kidnapped. When Reno had punched a wall, he put a dent in it. Axel put a _hole _in it. Thankfully, it was in a section of the wall that didn't have any pipes or wires in it, and the hole was only an inch or so deep.

"Why aren't we out there looking for him? Why are we just sitting around with our thumbs up our ass?" ranted Axel, his eyes full of burning anger. He looked from Reno to Aya, the craze in his eyes making him look like a desperate caged animal.

"Fine," he spat. "I'll get him back myself!" He turned on his heel and was about to storm out of the house when Demyx tackled him, sending them both crashing to the floor. They struggled for a minute before Demyx straddled Axel and pinned his arms to the ground.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" the musician cried, his voice cracking on the last word. "If you go after Roxas by yourself, you'll get killed! And," he continued, overriding Axel's protests, "you would probably get Roxas killed too! And I don't know about your religious beliefs but the next life seems pretty far away for me!"

Axel blinked, and some of the insane rage faded, like flames that have been doused with water. "Oh," was all he said.

Satisfied that Axel wasn't going to go on a homicidal rampage, Demyx got off his friend and helped him to his feet.

"Excuse me, but I think I might have a plan." Cloud's calm voice penetrated the haze everyone, including Cid, who had joined them in the house for the first time, seemed to be in and they turned to the young veterinarian, hope battling with grief in their eyes.

"We must assume Roxas is alive and has not been disposed of," sad Cloud. Axel let out a choked yelp, and Sora sniffed as Riku wiped away the tears that kept flowing down his young friend's face.

"As such," continued Cloud unperturbed, "we will need to make arrangements for transportation back."

"That's fairly simple," said Reno. "We'll just bring Selena. She's almost beating down her stall door to go after him."

Cloud nodded. "Okay, that's taken care of. Secondly, who is planning on accompanying this rescue?"

Every single hand in the room went up, and for every hand there was a determined gaze that boded no argument. Cloud nodded, having expected the answer.

"Thirdly, what is our plan? Those are usually useful."

Aya grinned ferally, her eyes cold chips of ice in her face. "We infiltrate his complex, have Reno decode the lock systems, take out any beasties that show up, find Roxas, take down Vexen-"

"And Larxene," interjected Axel.

"And Larxene, get out, get home and maybe have Reno and Axel play a little."

Sora looked at Demyx for an explanation, hearing him stifle laughter.

"Reno and Axel have been building bombs and flame throwers since they were kids. They rank at about an A-list terrorist."

Cloud looked around at all the faces, sighing deeply. "Very well. I need to call the office and have Vincent take my place for at least two days." He flipped open his cell phone, spoke softly for a few moments, then snapped it shut, giving a quick grin to Reno.

"Just like old times, yeah?"  
*************************************************B R E A K*********************************************************

Roxas felt a sharp stabbing pain his left leg and dull aches about everywhere else. He cracked his eyelids and groaned as the bright light surrounding him pierced his brain.

"Ah, our young piece of bait has awoken," said a greasy, nasal voice from somewhere behind him. Roxas tried to recoil, but found his wrists bound with chain and shackled to a wall. He also found that he wasn't lying down, just leaning against a wall with the chain binding his wrists holding him up.

He blinked and his eyes slowly became adjusted to the light, which came from an overhead lamp shining down directly on his face. His capturer stepped into Roxas's line of vision, and Roxas immediately knew he was in some trouble.

The man standing before him was tall, and thin, with long yellow hair that hadn't seen water or shampoo in quite a while. His right eye had a crazy twitch to it, and his hands never stopped moving, always twisting or fluttering or something.

"Vexen," spat Roxas disgustedly. The scientist cackled and leaned closer to Roxas's face.

"Ah, you know of me! I am-"

"A slimy manipulator who only cares about his own success and making other people unhappy?"

Vexen's face turned an unhealthy purple. "You will shut your mouth and show respect to your elders!" he screamed, showering Roxas with spit, which was made worse by the fact that he couldn't wipe it off.

"You will tell me what Aya and Reno are planning!" the creator hissed, his eye twitching more rapidly. Roxas glared up at him in stony silence. Vexen's lip curled.

"Fine," he said breathlessly. "Maybe you will answer to my good friend…Sephiroth."

A living shadow detached itself from the far wall of the room he was in and glided over to where Roxas was chained. Flowing silver cascaded over taut leather covering rippling, masculine muscles. Slit-pupiled green eyes contemplated Roxas, surveying him like a cat surveys a mouse it's about to eat.

"Traitor, you will die for your disregard of those who meant something to you." Sephiroth's voice was a soft purr, filled with malice and power.

"Not yet, Sephiroth. He must first suffer, as Zack suffered." Sephiroth glared at Vexen.

"Stupid human, do you wish to command me?"

"N-no, of course not! I-I was merely reminding you of what a terrible person Roxas is." Vexen's covered his slip quickly, and it seemed to work. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and stalked away from Roxas, holding a door open for Vexen.

"Leave," he said. "I prefer to break them by myself."

With the air of a child that has been denied a treat, Vexen left the room, locking the door behind him.

"That lock is for your benefit," Sephiroth said dryly. "If I wanted to, I could knock hat door of its hinges."

Roxas looked at the steel door with reinforcements, then at Sephiroth, and had no doubt that it was possible. He distracted when a scalpel was drawn quickly over his stomach, slicing his shirt off and biting deeply into his skin.

He cried out in surprise and pain as blood began to well up in the cut. Sephiroth contemplated the mark he had made, then sighed heavily, pressing gauze he had seemed to conjure up from no where to the wound.

Roxas was now thoroughly confused. He got his questions answered when Sephiroth's gloved hands wrapped around his neck, entirely cutting off his breath and blood flow to his brain, he chocked and gasped, seeing stars. The last thing he saw before he slipped into a black world was Axel's tattooed face, grinning as it promised to return safely.

(I was totally considering cutting it off here, but I love you guys, so I won't.)  
*************************************************B R E A K*********************************************************

Axel urged Flare to a trot, the other horses following suit. Selena was fighting her tether-rope, stretching her nose in the direction they were going, clearly anxious to get to Roxas. He didn't blame her. He felt the same way.

Glancing around, he almost grinned at the picture they presented. Everyone was clad in black or dark clothes that were designed to muffle sounds and conceal human scent. Demyx and Sora rode next to Axel, either for his protection or theirs, he didn't know or care.

Aya rode up next to him, her jet black gelding Hazard prancing sideways and tossing his head. She quieted him with a word, then turned to Axel. "This isn't going to be easy. It was hard enough to get Cid to watch the place while we go, but these monsters are getting just plain weird. If anything happens to me and Reno, you're in charge of the farm, okay?"

She smiled at him, then dropped back to ride with Reno and Cloud. Axel looked out over the swiftly darkening pasture they were riding over and glanced up at the sky, where thick black storms clouds were rolling in, blanketing the sky and decreasing visibility.

Demyx spoke up softly and placed a hand on his friend's arm.

"If we can weather the storm, there will be many good days ahead."

Axel frowned. "But what if we can't?" he whispered.

"Well, we'll think about that when the time comes."

"Okay, guys. Is everyone ready for infiltration?" Aya's voice was steady and her face determined.

Everyone nodded, and switched to stealth mode. All tack had been left at the ranch, so everyone was bareback, using hackamores instead of bridles. All of the horses wore no shoes, so that wasn't a problem. Their problem was the sheer size of the horses.

Axel looked down and couldn't see his feet. "Umm, Demyx?" he asked quietly. "Can you see what I see?"

The musician looked down where Axel was looking and grinned sadistically. "Oh yes, I can see what you see…"

Reno snorted. "Well, I guess we _are _the upper Midwest…in a way. But the fog will be to our advantage."

Demyx turned to look at Zexion and his eyes widened comically. "Zexy, you look like you're floating!"

Zexion did look like he was floating, as Mirage's coat blended seamlessly into the fog, the only thing that stood out being her blue eyes. Zexion looked down. "Well. That's interesting."

They moved on, the only sounds the swish of wind in the grass and the occasional snort from one of the horses. Soon they could see the eerily glowing lights of Vexen's compound glimmering in the fog. The closer they got, the more anxious the horses got.

"It's those creatures," whispered Xigbar. "There's about seven of them out there, different sizes. Get ready for a fight, folks."

No sooner had he said that than a blurred shape flew out of the fog and was promptly flung to the side by a powerful kick from Flare. Selena broke her tether-line and began rearing and slamming her weight onto the creature. It didn't get up again, much to their relief, but another six had come to join the first. Axel made a mental note ask Xigbar how he knew that after they got done with this mess.

(Torture begins here…I edited it, but if you have an uber-light stomach, skip it.)  
*************************************************B R E A K*********************************************************

Roxas bit his lip, feeling blood in his mouth. He bit back a scream as Sephiroth casually plunged a scalpel into the palm of his hand, the sharp metal grating on bone before it was withdrawn. Instantly Sephiroth applied an ointment that healed the wound faster than humanly possible, leaving a dull ache behind.

The silver-haired man wiped the blood off the scalpel meticulously before peeling a strip of skin the width of his thumb and five inches long from Roxas's arm. The teen ground his teeth together, chocking back a sob. This had been going on for about ten minutes, but it felt hours.

Sephiroth hadn't said a word since Vexen had left, merely going about systematically breaking Roxas. Roxas let his eyes slip closed, feeling the distant burn of the skin that had removed. It wasn't that bad…

"Aaauugh!" Sephiroth had poured a burning chemical over the patch of muscle, the shear agony of the burn making Roxas see black spots as it ripped an unwilling scream from his lips. Sephiroth waited until the smoke from the chemical had cleared before he smooth on more of the ointment, skin knitting itself over the wound in two seconds, a red spot the only outward evidence that it hadn't been there before.

Roxas stared down at the blood and chemical spattered floor, nausea worming its way up his throat. He swallowed, trying to keep the bile down. He had long since emptied his stomach of anything but acid, but that wasn't stopping his body.

He closed his eyes and thought of Axel. Those green eyes, so quick to burn in anger or warm in happiness. Those tattoos, so unique and _Axel. _His flaming red hair, naturally spiked and nearly impossible to tame, as he had proved. His nightmares, and the nights he had recently spent shaking his friend away and comforting him. The strange flag directly above his bed, so weirdly familiar.

Sephiroth sighed, looking down at the young boy before him. He hadn't done anything wrong, Sephiroth was fairly certain. Taking a leather-gloved hand, he lifted Roxas's chin to meet his eyes.

When those blue orbs flickered open, Sephiroth murmured softly, "I'm going walk out that door. You are going be unconscious, understand? You haven't done anything wrong. Am I right?"

Roxas nodded, then whispered as the tall man turned to walk out, "Thank you…"

Sephiroth snorted. "For what? Causing yet another person pain that didn't deserve it?" And with that, he was gone.

Roxas let the sweet arms of sleep come to embrace him, thankful for the absence of pain.  
*************************************************B R E A K*********************************************************

The battle with the monsters hadn't hurt anyone too badly, mostly because of the horses. Axel wheeled Flare away from the battle ground and began trotting towards the large complex. The gate was halfway open, no doubt due to Reno's hacking skills. He had left as soon as the monsters had been taken care of, promising to have the gate opened by the time they got there.

Axel waved to the others, motioning inside. They nodded, and Aya took the lead. Axel tried to protest, but she silenced him with a look. He rolled his eyes, but followed behind her, seeing as how the gate was only wide enough for them to pass single file.

The ground became cement, rough with years of grit and debris ingrained in it. The horses' hooves clopped softly and Axel looked around in confusion. They were in, but where do they go?

Reno stepped out of the shadows, astride his gelding Lightning. He opened his mouth to speak, only look down, blinking. Three kunai were buried in his back, and one protruded from his chest.

Aya screamed as Reno tumbled from Lightning's back, hitting the ground on his side and not moving.

Larxene stepped into the light, a smirk plastered on her face. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at Axel.

"Heh, just couldn't resist me, could you?" She sneered at Reno's form. "I guess he was pretty useless. True, he hacked our system, but that's okay. We'll fix that later."

Aya's eyes were smoldering. "Damn you to the deepest of the nine hells," she said chillingly, real power behind her words. Larxene took a step back.

"Vexen said you were going to kill us," she whispered, eyes wide. Aya's gaze hadn't left her, and if looks could kill, Larxene would be ten feet under.

"Well, if you don't get out of my way, I will!" hissed Axel, feeling his anger mounting.

Larxene paused as a chilling scream echoed over the complex. Axel felt his heart break, just a bit, for that scream was pure Roxas.

Larxene bit her lip, seeming indecisive. After a few seconds, she looked away. "Roxas is done that hall!" she said, pointing to the hallway to the left. "Sephiroth is interrogating him-"

"I am doing no such thing," said a deep voice as Sephiroth himself walked out of the hallway Larxene had pointed to.

"Seph?" whispered Cloud, who had stayed to watch their backs. Sephiroth looked at Cloud, and blinked. "Cloud Strife? Why are you here?"

"We're rescuing Roxas. He was kidnapped! Seph, please…help us!"

Larxene looked at Sephiroth, then down the hallway. "If he's here, and Roxas is in their, who-"

Another scream echoed through the hallway and Axel jumped off of Flare's back, running as quickly as he could towards Roxas. He screamed in sheer rage as Sephiroth caught his collar, swinging him around to say, "There are obstacle, idiot. Be careful!"

Axel nodded and ran more carefully down the hallway, hearing the others behind him. Sephiroth paused before following Axel at a more sedate pace, still covering ground. He withdrew a small jar and tossed it to Aya, nodding briefly.

Larxene looked at the horses in fear, but forced herself to say, "Will they run away?" Aya looked at them and said, "I don't think so, but Marluxia, stay here with Larxene and keep an eye on them, okay?"

Marluxia nodded, kept stroking Lily.

Larxene stepped forward slowly. "She's beautiful," she murmured.

Marluxia nodded. "You can pet her if you'd like. She won't hurt you."

The blonde girl stretched out a hand and tentatively stroked Lily's soft roan coat. She snatched it back, however, when a large explosion rocked the building.

Aya knelt next to Reno, having carried him into a secluded corner. She grit her teeth and ripped the sleeves off her shirt beneath her hoodie, having had taken off the warm article of clothing and placed it beneath Reno's head. She gently pulled the knives out, applying pressure to the wounds until the bleeding stopped. Applying the balm Sephiroth had given her, she watched as his wounds began healing rapidly, leaving only faint scars behind to mark their existence. Reno still didn't stir however. His only motion was the erratic rise and fall of his chest. She took one of his hands in hers and held it, hoping he would be alright.

**Mwahaha! I've updated, but now you have to wait for a while! Ha! Although, knowing me, I might update again soon if I get enough reviews…*hint, hint* But seriously, what do you think? A bit of a spoiler: Somebody dies in the next chapter. Care to guess who? **


	8. We learn a bit about Roxas

(I'm gonna start drawing in some major torture here, so you've been warned.)

Vexen smirked down at Roxas, pulling the blonde's chin up so he was forced to look at the scientist. "So, my pretty little bait, now Sephiroth has gone to fetch your rescue crew, I believe it's my turn to have a little fun…"

Roxas shuddered as the many implications of that statement ran through his mind. Vexen smirked in satisfaction, and in an instant, released the chains holding Roxas upright. The blond cried out and slid to the floor, blood burning as it flowed back into his numb fingers.

Vexen didn't let Roxas recover, instead hauling him onto a sterile lab table that he twisted to Roxas was upright, his hands, and ankles shackled to the cool metal with thick, sharp chains that grafted flawlessly into the cuffs.

Vexen surveyed the helpless blond, and nodded in approval. "Now, normally," he said, taking out a fresh, gleaming scalpel from the folds of his lab coat, "I like to start at the neck and work my way down. It prolongs life, you see."

_This sick fuck is trying to intimidate you_, Roxas told himself. _Be brave…for yourself. Only a coward submits to torture. _

Vexen glared frostily at him. "You're supposed to reply," he informed Roxas snidely, slicing a deep gash over Roxas's collarbone, the faint screech of metal on bone audible to Roxas's ears seconds before the pain struck, making him grit his teeth with a hiss.

Vexen smiled. "You'll crumble, little one. You'll crumble…" A lighter produced from nowhere held under Roxas's palm soon filled the air with the metallic, acrid scent of burned flesh. Roxas could feel his skin being consumed by the flame, and felt a scream rise in his throat, but he beat it back down. He wouldn't give Vexen the pleasure, if he could help it.

As he was thinking these thoughts, a crunch interrupted them. Looking down, Roxas saw splinters of bone protruding from his knee that had been violently hyper-extended. He blinked, and saw that is vision was blurring as blood began to flow. He could feel it beneath his jeans, and saw a dark stain spreading from the white splinters.

The pain, when it finally got processed into his brain, came in a wave so violent, Roxas saw stars, and let out a strangled gasp before letting out a ear-splitting cry of, "AXEL!"

B R E A K

Axel jerked, skidding to a halt. "That was Roxas!" he growled, turning to glare at Sephiroth. "You're leading us the wrong way!"

Sephiroth sighed and shook his silver wave of hair over his shoulders. "That is Vexen's plan," he admitted. "But I am taking you a route he doesn't think anyone but he himself knows. It will allow access to his lab without being accosted by Vexen."

"So, how much longer is this route, Seph?" drawled a familiar voice.

Everyone spun around, and Demyx's mouth dropped open.

"Reno! Are you okay?" Demyx didn't wait for a reply, hugging the older male quickly, but gently, in case there were injuries he couldn't see. Reno pried his young friend off gently, grinning carelessly at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just couldn't miss out on the fun, yo."

Axel shook his head at his brother, then flashed him a quick smile, full of relief.

"This route is exactly ten steps longer than the original, planned route," said Sephiroth, his tone clearly indicating his impatience and desire to be moving forward.

Axel nodded and began jogging down the brightly lit hallway, keeping an eye out for monsters, but for all his precaution, he still didn't see the person that launched from the shadows of a doorway, and didn't feel the needle jabbed into his shoulder until the grinning blue-haired man waved at him and murmured something about, "So you're the last to say goodnight…"

B R E A K

Roxas was near the edge of his limits, and he knew it. Pain pulsed through his system like a deadly poison. It radiated from his knee, collarbone, and a large, deep gash in his stomach that Vexen had inflicted because his patience was waning. His hand throbbed, and blood was trickling into his eyes from a scrape on his forehead he had made by thrashing around when Vexen tried to _brand _him, of all things.

He could feel sweet oblivion grasping at the edges of his consciousness, and he wanted to welcome the blissful darkness, but he couldn't. Not until he knew if the others were safe.

"Ah, Saix. You have done well, thank you. Please place those specimens on the tables opposite this one. When I am done with them, if you wish to play with them you may."

Roxas forced his eye open, and let out a soft scream, for chained to examination tables opposite, slumped Axel and Demyx, both clearly unconscious.

"Axel! Demyx! NO!" The words burst from Roxas's lips before he knew that he had even spoken. Vexen smiled coldly at him.

"Yes, Roxas. Your friends are here, and it's your entire fault. If you had fought harder, or just told me what I wanted to know, neither of them would be in this situation. Maybe it would've been better if Sora hadn't stopped you from killing yourself."

As Vexen talked, Roxas felt the ring of truth in them. It _was _his fault. Axel and Demyx were going to get hurt because of him. He had sealed their death warrants. A deep despair began welling in him, drowning out everything else. All he could remember was that fateful day that had started this whole thing into motion.

_Roxas and his older brother Sora lived on an island, Destiny Island specifically. Both their mother and father were ER techs at the mainland hospital and worked the same shift. It was a twelve hour shift, with a forty-five minute commute by ferry to the mainland, so Roxas and Sora seldom saw their parents, but they were always in contact, through notes posted on the fridge, notes in packed lunches, emails and the infrequent face-to-face meeting. His parent's regretted their inability to spend time with their sons, but Roxas and Sora knew how important their jobs were, and accepted the fact that they just wouldn't get much face time. _

_One day, Roxas and Sora came home from school and saw a note from their mother, telling them an emergency had gone up and they were needed. It had been their day off, but they went anyway. _

_Roxas and Sora shrugged it off, crashing in front of the stereo and doing their homework, as both of them had long essays due the next day. The phone ringing shook them out of their studies, and Sora answered, putting the phone on speaker so he could still write. _

"_Hello?" he said offhandedly. _

"_Sora! This is Mom. Babe, tell Roxas-"_

"_I'm here, Mom."_

"_Oh good! Listen, boys, I want you to know-I've always loved you and so has your father. We're so sorry we haven't been able to tell you but-"_

_A sharp noise, like a gunshot, came from the phone. Their mother began talking faster, her voice sounding choked and full of fear. _

"_I love you, boys. Be good, don't let any girls push you around, remember us, brush your teeth! We loved you so much!"_

_The phone went dead, filling the room with a dead dial tone. Roxas stood up, numb, and went into the bathroom, locking the door. He drew out a razor that had belonged to his father, and it was kept in top shape. _

_Feeling tears streak down his cheeks, Roxas drew the blade across his wrists, arms, legs, anything he could reach. Before he could do any real damage, Sora broke down the door and held his brother close._

"_Roxas! Don't, please! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" _

Axel felt heavy, like his limbs were weighted with lead. He raised his head and saw Roxas, beaten, bloody, and bruised. The sight of his friend's blood spread over the no longer gleaming table made Axel turn to the side and heave wretchedly, the sight of bone protruding from flesh sure to linger in his mind for quite a while, if not forever.

Demyx heard his friend puking and sighed, letting his head hang. Maybe if he kept limp, he would be able to get them out of here. He knew Roxas was here because he could hear the younger blonde's soft whimpers and the rattle of chains other than Axel's and his own. So he let himself slump, hanging limply while his mind raced to think of an escape plan.

Vexen stepped forward, feeling quite pleased, having forced Roxas to review something he had clearly shoved to the back of his mind and tried not to think about. The blond was now staring vacantly into space, his eyes glazed and a small trickle of saliva dripping down his chin.

Perhaps, thought Vexen, mental breakage will always lead to physical. An interesting thought…

He shrugged and moved Axel's table away from the pool of vomit he had created. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "We'll have no more of that," he said aloud, thrusting his scalpel into Axel's abdomen and twisting. Acidic eyes popped open and a breathy gasp flew from Axel's mouth as he felt one of his lungs begin to fill with blood. He coughed weakly, the action sending ripples of pain throughout his body. He could taste the metallic tang of his own blood in his mouth, and hoped he wouldn't die before he could get Roxas back. That blank eyed remnant wasn't his Roxas, and Axel wanted him back.

Demyx almost tensed, but remembered his plan, and forced himself to relax, He needed to think. Unfortunately, that creep with the "X" on his forehead had given him something a bit different than the rest, if Axel was anything to go by. He hadn't been knocked out, just forced to go limp. It had worn off, but a strange tingling sensation was thrilling through his veins. Demyx hoped his wasn't poisoned.

B R E A K

Sephiroth motioned for silence, and swung open the hidden panel in the wall of Vexen's lab. Everyone was crammed behind him, with Aya, Reno, Sora and Zexion closest. He held them back as they tried to jump in and save their friends, all of whom were hurt in some way. Axel had blood flowing from an obvious stab wound in his chest and Roxas…There were so many things wrong with Roxas. Demyx just hung from his chains, to all appearances unconscious.

Sephiroth sighed, and spoke to Aya and Reno alone, but everyone could hear him. "There is a chance we may be too late. Vexen has taken all precautions, and this panel had been strengthened by some force I've never encountered. I can break through, but only a few people may stay. The rest _must _go to the other door and try to get in that way. It is our only chance."

Aya nodded. "Everyone but Sora, Riku, Zexion and obviously Reno, do as Sephiroth says."

They nodded and ran out the passageway that had led them to the panel, everyone going as fast as possible. Aya turned and looked at three of her "puppies", hurt and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Reno seemed to sense her tension, because he wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

They all gasped as an explosion rocked the complex, sending dust and fragments of cement raining down. From far off, they all heard a muffled scream of "Cloud! No! God damn it!"

Several shots rang out, and all was quiet once more. Reno turned to Aya, and several tears slid down his cheeks. "My best friend," he whispered.

**Bleh. Me no likey this ending, but that's okay. I felt the urge to kill Cloud because his Muse abandoned me. Call it vengeance. And now, I can update! Ha ha! I'm so screwed up…**


	9. until further notice

I'm uber sorry folks, but my internet has been cancelled because I chewed someone really important out and as such, they got offended. So, this story won't be updated until I manage to get my privileges back. So sorry about the last chapter, I know it sucked ass, and I was going to fix it, but then this problem came up. Sorry for pissing so many people off with the last chapter! Oh, but don't worry! I might be able to update again! After a year or so! No, I'm kidding, I'll be up and running again after I apologize extensively…and kiss ass….and bribe some people. And another reason I won't be able to update (i.e., got kicked off for an unknown amount of time) it because of Fanfiction! Yeah! So you people owe me, got it memorized? XP Sorry once more! I will kiss ass as needed to return! I'll be back! And that's a threat, not a promise…


	10. I'm so gonna get caught doing this

**Shh…Anyone tell them I'm on here, they'll die a painful death. This is an extremely short chapter to clear up a few things. After this, I have absolutely no idea when I'll update. For my devoted readers, I haven't been able to kiss ass because of a restraining order. A little unwarranted, but whatever. All I did was indirectly chew her out! No threats or nothing! Just some hard-core criticism! No one gets me…except my reviewers, the true and faithful! Enough talking, more story. Got it. **

Axel winced wearily as Vexen laughed again. That shrill obnoxious noise was amplifying his already splitting headache. He envied Demyx, who was still unconscious. That is, he envied him until Vexen turned his attentions to his young musician friend.

"So, still unresponsive, eh? We'll soon fix that."

Axel coughed out a gob of blood and cried hoarsely, "No! Leave him alone!" Vexen smirked.

"Oh, do you want to take his punishment? I'm sorry I can't oblige. Your friends will be beating down the door soon, and I'm planning on leaving my mark on all of you. And the explosion a moment ago? That wasn't them."

Axel felt the bit of hope he had retained through all this trial crumbled a bit, taking some of his will with it. "A little late for that," he muttered bitterly, hoping to distract Vexen for as long as he could.

Sensing his ploy, a vein began to pulse on Vexen's forehead. "I am losing my temper!" he spat, literally spraying Axel with saliva. Spinning hurriedly, he stabbed the scalpel into the soft tissue between the neck and collarbone on Demyx's chest, sending streamlets of blood flowing down in a crimson tide every time the musician's heart beat. At that rate, he wasn't going to live long.

The thought of losing his friend made a lump rise in Axel's throat. He didn't have too much hope for Roxas, and losing Demyx as well…was nearly unthinkable. Tears began burning in his eyes, a natural response to the depression he was suffering from, but when Vexen began swearing and rubbing his eyes, Axel realized that there was an acrid gas in the air.

"So, Dr. Freak, what've you got to say for yourself?"

Axel gasped. "Xigbar! Thank God! I knew-"

Vexen screeched and grabbed a vial of bright green liquid, splattering it all over the three captives. There was a moment of cold, then a harsh burning as flesh began to get eaten away by the corrosive acid.

"Damn," muttered Xigbar, pulling his guns. "This is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought."

**You owe me!!! But I love you, so you don't owe me!! I will bargain, and kiss ass when it is presented, and call in favors! Love ya guys!! (You still owe me.) **


	11. And we're falling into pieces

**I am so sorry about the wait! It's been hell trying to get on the computer, seriously. But now, what you've all been waiting for…another chapter! Yay! And thanks to the people that added me to their favorite stories list even though I said updates were going to be sketchy at best. They still are, believe me! **

Vexen shrieked with laughter, shouting, "Bullets aren't going to be able to hurt me, stupid! And you are too late! By the time you kill me, the corrosive acid will have eaten away into their nervous systems, destroying them from the inside!"

He began to laugh again, but was cut short by the hail bullets that shredded his chest and stomach. Looking down, the scientist saw his still beating heart, punctured by at least three bullets and said faintly, "I guess this means more research…" and crumpled to the bloodstained floor.

Xigbar hastily stowed his guns and ran over to Axel, muttering, "Sadistic bastard. Has to ruin just about everything, doesn't he? Damn!"

Axel could feel his flesh being burned away, but he managed to force himself to speak through the excruciating pain. "Xigbar…get Demyx and Roxas…outta here. I'll live longer…go, damn you!" He feebly pushed Xigbar away with the hand the gunman had freed.

Xigbar hesitated, then released Demyx and Roxas, scooping them up. "I'll come back for you," he promised, his eyes bright with unshed tears. Both he and Axel knew that, having taken most of the acid, it was more likely that he would be dead and gone by the time Xigbar got back.

"Just go!" gasped Axel harshly. "Get them safe before you….worry about me!" His vision was becoming slightly foggy, and every breath he took felt like a searing brand against his lungs. He barely noticed when Xigbar ran out of the room, nor did he notice the tears running down his own cheeks.

Aya bit her lip, feeling the metallic coppery taste of blood in her mouth as she tried not to scream. She couldn't take it! Almost everyone she loved was falling…shattering into thousands of pieces around her. A single tear slid from the corner of her eye, and she started when a gentle hand wiped it away. When she opened eyes she hadn't remembered closing, she looked into Sephiroth's unreadable gaze.

The lump in her throat rose, bringing more stinging tears to her eyes. Sephiroth had sent Riku, Sora, Zexion, and Reno to help Xigbar and try to do anything that would get her boys out alive. Now, it was just her and Sephiroth, waiting for the dreadful news.

"I understand your pain," murmured Sephiroth, "for I have watched the very thing you are going through. It has been predestined that the world shall always be a cruel and unjust place. Wherever there is good, there must be evil and wherever there light, there must always be darkness. These things balance themselves out, and we are unable to stop them."

Aya laughed, sounding choked. Dashing the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, she straightened up and said forcefully, "We may be unable to change these things, but we can stand up to the darkness and we can resist the calling of destiny with every fiber of our heart, soul and being. I, for one, am not going to stand by and wait for my boys to die!"

Her voice cracked on the last word, and she got to her feet and ran down the corridor, her feet crunching in the rubble from the collapsed ceiling. Sephiroth paused, and got to his feet as well. "Such courage is to be admired," he said softly to himself. "She handles it so much better than I did. That is a feat truly due of gratitude."

So saying, he contemplated the barrier between him and the now unconscious form of Axel. He drew in a deep breath and slammed through the barrier, feeling it pull a good portion of his strength from him. He landed gracefully and swiftly broke the chains holding Axel to the torturers table.

Only when he caught the teen did he realize that not only was he not conscious, he wasn't breathing. Placing an ear to Axel's chest, Sephiroth searched in vain for the beat of life that would ease the burden upon all of them. To his dismay, he heard nothing, only a harsh silence. He gathered the teen in his arms and strode from the room, anger and sorrow fighting a furious battle in his heart. In his haste to get Axel to relative safety, he didn't notice that there was only a smear of blood on the tiled floor where Vexen had lain.

Aya looked up from where she was binding Demyx's wounds when she heard footsteps. They were trying to get the two teens stable enough to move, and were almost finished, to her great relief. It looked like they would both live, but with massive amounts of scar tissue.

"Sephiroth!" cried Reno, running forward to help the man with the burden of his brother. However, he stopped short when the silver haired man said softly and painfully, "Don't, Reno." Shock riveted them all to their places, and Aya was aware of someone yelling, "No! No! He can't be dead! No…" She then realized it was her.

Sephiroth nodded against his will and gently transferred Axel's body to Reno's arms. "I was too late…" he whispered, but everyone heard him.

Just then, with a rustle of bandages, Roxas sat up, blinked once, and screamed. It was a broken-hearted scream, and Sora felt his own heart ache in sympathy for his grieving brother.

"Leave. Leave now, and don't come back." Sephiroth seemed to swell in power and presence, and despite of themselves, the group fled, bringing their wounded with them. Marluxia was nowhere to be found, but from the way that Lily was acting, Aya was quite sure he was dead. As they left, Reno turned desperately, still bearing his brother's body and "Sephiroth, please! Come with us!"

Sephiroth shook his head once, and said, "Let me remain in your memories, but…know that Axel and Cloud, among others, will be avenged!"

It was dark outside the compound, and rain was falling gently as the riders began their journey home, their hearts and minds numb with exhaustion and grief. "We're in pieces now," muttered Aya brokenly, tears still falling from her eyes. "Everything I've worked for is coming undone…will things ever be light again?"

Zexion sniffed, and said, "For every sunset, there must be a dawn, but…sometimes, the pieces are too shattered to be made whole again."


	12. Love is a SuperGlue

All was darkness. Axel tried to rise, but found every limb of his body was immobile, pinned the blank emptiness. He shook his head, or at least tried to. Everything was blurry in his memories, but he remembered the acid…and Roxas. With a groan, he fought to remember if Roxas had been all right.

Then it hit him like a board to the face: He hadn't seen Roxas after that. He hadn't seen _anyone _after that. That wasn't a good thing. He sucked in a deep breath and began coughing, his lungs burning. He could hear his heart beat, slow, steady, faint, but it was there.

"At least I'm alive," he commented. "Or at least…I think I am." Now he was confused. Okay, so he was breathing and he had a pulse, but he couldn't move and was surrounded by darkness. What the hell did that mean? He set to struggling with the invisible bonds had held him still and felt one of them give, if only slightly. With a grin of determination, he settled down to his task.

Reno let the gentle rocking of his horse lull him into a kind of half-dream. He could almost feel Axel's breath on his arm, could almost hear his pulse. The death chill hadn't set in yet, so he looked so alive…

Just then, Axel coughed, and his eyes flickered open, drifting closed after the coughing had stopped. Reno suppressed his growing elation and pressed his ear to his brother's chest. There was a heart beat, strong and vibrant, carrying blood through his brother's body once again.

"Aya!" he choked out. "He's alive!"

Aya looked at him with sad eyes. "Reno, you've put down enough horses to know what death spasms are. Please…you're just hurting yourself."

Reno shook his head, knowing a foolish grin was spreading across his face. "No, Aya, he's got a heart beat! He's breathing! Damn it, he's alive!"

Demyx heard the tall redhead and blinked reddened eyes. "No way. I don't believe it." Reno spun in the saddle, holding out Axel's wrist.

"Feel his pulse, damn it! Oh, fuck! He's alive!" The redhead was hugging his brother, so grateful he could only whisper his name over and over.

Zexion and Xigbar rode closer. "Is it…true?" Xigbar asked warily, holding Roxas a little tighter. The blonde had slipped back into a comatose state, and hadn't awakened since. But to have Axel alive was almost too good to be true.

Aya felt Axel's wrist for several moments before shaking her head, tears of relief spilling from her eyes. "Damn. I've never cried so much in my life. It's Axel's fault. First he makes me cry cause he's dead, and now I'm crying because he's alive. Won't Roxas be glad?"

Xigbar passed the blonde to Aya and Aya felt her heart lift. She had been so worried about how Roxas would make it through without Axel. She'd never seen two people click together like they had. Even if they hadn't known they were in love, everyone else did. But still…now there were several more sets of worries pressing down on her. Whether to take them to a hospital, or hire someone to come out to the ranch, how to care for them, where to get the money, how to manage everything and still take care of the horses…It was completely overwhelming.

Reno must have seen her face because he nudged his mount closer to her and whispered, "We'll figure it all out. Right now, just be glad that so many of us are alive. Mourn for those who are gone if you must, but first keep thinking of how lucky we all are."

She nodded, just as Reno's horse spooked slightly and stepped closer, bringing Axel and Roxas closer together. For a moment, neither seemed aware of the other. Then subtly, they shifted closer, and for a second of pure happiness, Roxas's face lit up with a smile. Then the moment was gone and they rode on through the darkness, back to the ranch where everything would either be put back together or dissolve completely.

Aya glanced back and saw Demyx riding with Zexion, his horse trailing along behind complacently while the two riders conversed in soft tones. Demyx had his head braced on Zexion's shoulder, looking quite comfortable, while Zexion kept his hands wrapped around Demyx's waist, a faint blush gracing his cheeks.

She sighed, feeling that with love as a super glue, everything was going to get put back together in no time.

**Hello, my dearly beloved readers! This chapter is so short because my computer crashes about every 30 minutes, so I'm trying to upload before August! XD Thanks ever so much to the people still reading this and you have my stalwart promise that I will try my best to update more! And with longer chapters! I love you guys so much! **


	13. This House Is a Bombshell

"Reno! Reno!" Aya's voice was bright and cheery. "They're awake! They're both awake!"

Reno dropped the horseshoe he was bending back into shape. "You're kidding," he said incredulously. Aya laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind her.

"Silly! Do I look like a goat to you? Never mind, don't answer that. Anyway, they're awake!"

He grinned at his wife's exuberance. "Have you let them see each other?"

Her smile faltered. "Umm…no. We have a minor problem. Axel…can't really remember much…of anything."

"Oh no," whispered Reno. "It's just as well, then. Roxas would be crushed if Axel didn't recognize him. Have you found anything he does remember?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He remembers you, me and Flare. Everyone else, he says, is just a blur. Like looking through a dirty window. You know who they are, you just can't recognize them."

Reno nodded. "It's really not unexpected. He was dead for a while. Brain oxygen depravation can cause memory loss. He'll probably get it back, though. This is incredible! Only two weeks…"

He at the door to Axel's room by then. Reno knocked softly, then entered to see familiar green eyes gazing at him. His hair was messy and probably tangled, but all in all, he looked the same. His same little brother, awake at last.

Roxas had been slipping in and out of consciousness recently, but now he was completely awake. Demyx was sitting near his bed, wincing in pain and he tried to play his guitar. The younger blonde finally batted Demyx's shoulder, rasping, "Lay off it, Dem. You'll tear up your skin."

Demyx grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. But…I need to play. There's a song inside me, trying to get out."

Roxas snorted. "Well, it'll be coming out in your blood soon. Besides, what you've played so far sounds depressing. Not really something we need right now, you know?"

Demyx sighed. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Everything seems so…empty. I mean…Cloud's gone….Marluxia's gone… Axel's up in the air…It just sucks."

Roxas nodded and placed a gentle hand on his friend's arm. "Axel will pull through," he murmured quietly but with conviction. "He always has." At least…he hoped so. His heart was constantly aching, and fear tied his stomach in knots. He'd heard Axel screaming like he was dying, only to wake up, drenched in cold sweat, his injuries stinging.

The nightmares were still there, taking form in the shape of questions. Questions he had to ask himself. Most of them were what if questions, but not all of them. Some were 'What will Sora and Riku do?' 'What will _we _do?' and others. He knew he had large shadows under his eyes, from a combination of little sleep and almost constant pain, mental and physical.

A gentle knock on the made them both look up, Demyx scrambling to hide his guitar. Aya entered before he had hidden it, and frowned at him. "If you rip out your stitches, I'm not the one that'll be cleaning blood of the sheets, young man. Anyway," she sat down carefully on the bed.

"I have a very serious question for you."

Roxas's stomach clenched, fearing the worst. "If Axel had woken up, but didn't recognize you, would you still want to see him?"

"Of course!" Roxas was shocked that she would have to ask him. "There's nothing I wouldn't go through for him. Is he awake, then?" he asked eagerly, looking healthier than he had in weeks.

She nodded and helped him out of bed, his loose t-shirt and pajama pants making him look even frailer than he was. She sighed to herself and let him lean on her shoulder as he limped down the hallway to Axel's room. She steadied him with a look before opening the door.

Roxas's face lit up like an angel's when he saw his best friend and probably something more lying on the sheets, his eyes open and bright, but not with fever or hallucinations. The blond freed himself from Aya's grasp and limped unsteadily to his friend, murmuring, "Axel?"

The redhead blinked. "Umm…yeah?"

Roxas swallowed. It hurt, but it was worth him not recognizing his best friend just to see him, and hear his breathing. He stretched out a hand, tentatively and just barely brushed against Axel's arm.

Axel felt like there were sticky, fuzzy strings on his memory, clouding it up and trying to tangle it even more. But when Roxas touched him, it was like a key had been twisted in a lock, sending all his memories free in a rush. He looked up at Roxas and said weakly, "Hey, Roxy. You still got that toothpick threat or what?"

Roxas's face split into a wide grin and he bent and hugged Axel, regardless for his injuries or Axel's. "You…remember me?" he asked hesitantly, hoping this was something more than a dream.

Axel chuckled. "Takes more than some nut job dicing me up and frying me to make me forget that face. You okay? I never saw you after…Xigbar left." His hands were running gently over the bandages, concern in his eyes and soft touches. Roxas felt his heart soaring.

Aya and Reno leaned into each other, Reno placing a tender kiss on his wife's forehead. "Let's leave these two lovebirds alone for a while, hmm?" he said, weaving his fingers with hers. She nodded and gave one last fond smile to the two one the bed, now deeply involved in a conversation.

As they reached the downstairs flat, someone banged on the door. With puzzled look, Aya opened the door, letting out a gasp of surprise. "Sephiroth! Why…why are you here? How'd you get out?"

Ducking his head slightly as he entered the door, he smiled wanly and said, "The door. I could not, however, find Vexen."

Aya shook her head firmly. "You have helped us so much already. Is there anything we can do for you?"

To her surprise, he nodded. "Do you have room for two more guests?" He pointed to the door with the widest grin Aya had ever seen on his face. There, standing in the doorway, with bandages peeking from just about every gap in his clothing but a smile on his face stood Cloud.

Reno beat Aya as she flew to engulf him in a hug. He blocked his wife, crying, "Aya, you'll kill him for real! Give the man some space!" Aya grinned and gave Cloud a very gentle hug and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey!" said Reno indignantly. "Do I have to get killed to get kiss, too?"

Aya rounded on him with a glare. "You almost did, or have you forgotten? Besides, Cloud deserves a kiss. So, how'd you survive?"

Cloud sighed and pointed at Sephiroth. "Ask him. He's the one who dug me out of the rubble. We…we found Marluxia, but he…well, he was dead. His horse…Lily, right? Well, she came with us. Vexen's daughter survived, but she locked herself in a room. We didn't want to waste any time."

Sephiroth rolled his slit-pupiled eyes. "You know, for asking me, you sure have told her most of the story yourself, Cloud."

Cloud blushed and shrugged, wincing as he did so. Aya smacked her forehead and ushered Cloud and Sephiroth into seats, giving them each a cookie and asking them to wait until she could bring coffee out.

Reno sighed and laughed. "I swear. If she didn't have something to do or people to dote on, she'd go nuts…or start doting on me." He shuddered theatrically. "You'd never see me again! I'd be in the clutches of the most feared animal on the ranch, the-"

Aya flicked him carefully in the back of the head as she gave Sephiroth and Cloud their coffee. "So, if you guys are willing to put up with us, then you are more than welcome here," she said warmly. "Sephiroth can even get a hoodie."

Cloud nodded and smiled back, but Sephiroth frowned. "It seems you are taking things very lightly after losing so many of your hatchlings, Aya. Especially your brother, Reno."

Aya grinned mischievously. "Follow me," she said, leading them up the stairs. To her surprise, Sephiroth scooped Cloud up gently in his arms. The blonde blushed crimson but didn't struggle.

She giggled, shocking both Reno and Cloud before silently opening the door to Axel's room. Apparently, the two of them had gotten tired of talking, because they were both asleep, snuggled up in each other's arms. As they watched, Roxas yawned and burrowed deeper, closer to Axel, who groaned and threw an arm over him and drew him close to his chest.

They backed away carefully, treading quietly down the stairs to their coffee. "See? They're both fine! And evidently in love…I think. I hope so. It'll do them both some good, don't you think?" She winked at Sephiroth and Cloud, who both blushed.

"Ah ha!" she cried. "I was right! Damn, it feels good to have everything settling back into place again…even if we are missing some." Her bright blue eyes darkened. "But…if we only remember the dead, we'll miss out on the living. They are happy now. We all keep them in our hearts."

Reno nodded. "Sometimes, that's the only thing you _can _do. Everything else just hurts too much."

Just then, they all heard feet padding down the stairs. Aya blinked slightly as she Riku and Xigbar carrying Demyx down the stairs, along with Sora and Zexion. They all stopped dead when they saw Sephiroth and Cloud.

Demyx was the first to comment. "Whoa. Talk about weird. I thought you were dead!" Cloud grinned. "Belive me, you're not the only one. I thought I was too!"

"You fuckin' bastards!" Axel's voice was unmistakable. "Get back up here! Help! Argh! When I can move again, you're all toast, understand? Toast!"

Roxas limped down the stairs, a grin on his face. "Axel wants to join the fun," he murmured quietly. Aya just sighed and waved them on.

"So much for strict bedrest," she muttered. "You boys are going to be thee death of me."

Demyx grinned innocently. "But Aya, just think….at least we're interesting!"

They all laughed, seeing the look on her face. Axel came down the stairs, held gently on his brother's back. "What'd I miss?" he asked bewildered. "You people are so mean to cripple. Honestly."

Sora snorted theatrically. "Does the cripple want some hot chocolate?" he asked in a snooty butler voice. Axel nodded. Sora tugged on Riku's arm and they vanished into the kitchen.

"I'd watch for whipped cream, guys," muttered Axel, making Aya blush and the guys laugh. She smiled contentedly. If love was battle field, then this house had to be a bombshell. Another round of laughter made her think that she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Oh my god, 5 months later this thing is almost done! I'm going to call it complete, but there'll be an epilogue. Sorry about the shitty ending, but I was honestly getting sick of this. Anyway, I love my faithful readers! I mean it! You guys rock out loud! **


	14. Maternal Instincts

**I know I said it was over, but it's not. I've changed my mind! There will be quite a few more chapters, so…keep expecting updates, I guess. Back to the story! Oh, and massive time jump. It took a long time for everyone to recover, so I skipped Christmas and it's now early summer. I'm going to try to keep everything relatively seasonal. Thanks!**

Roxas was wandering around the ranch, Axel having gone to the far river for a quick check on the horses up the river. Reno had gone with him, telling Roxas softly but firmly he wanted sometime alone with his brother.

He sighed and wandered into the barn, smiling as Selena nickered happily at him. He rubbed her ears gently and scratched just below her chin, chuckling as her ears relaxed and she whuffled contentedly into his palm, then looked at him inquiringly.

"Oh, all right!" he laughed, pulling out the peppermint he had been carrying in his pocket. As she crunched the candy, he patted her once more and walked down the aisle, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Aya in her horse's stall, though the stall was empty.

"Hey, Roxas!" she said, smiling at him as she turned around, pulling the saddle she had on her lap with her. "What're you doing? You look a little lost, Blondie."

She patted the fresh straw next to her and Roxas sat down, sighing deeply, smelling the leather cleaner and the warm scent of horses. "I guess…I am kind of lost," he murmured, slowly shredding a piece of straw, watching as the dust motes gleamed golden in the beam of sunlight spilling across the aisle.

"Why, Rox? Something wrong?"

He bit his lip, then blurted, "Aya, what is love?"

She chuckled warmly. "Oh, little one. Are you worried about Axel not loving you?" She didn't need to see his nod. "He's been avoiding you, hasn't he? Well, love, it's complicated. I just gave this talk about half an hour ago to your brother. But Roxas…do you love him?"

Roxas nodded unhappily. "Every time I see him, I want to smile, just because he's there. He always makes me feel safe and he wakes me up from the nightmares." He moved on to another piece of straw. "It's just, at first he was the one coming onto me, and now…it's like I have to fight to make him look at me."

Aya kept oiling the saddle, her long fingers working the oil deep into the leather and giving it a dull shine as she thought. "Well…you have to understand, Roxas, that Axel has lost a lot." She sighed, and a faint frown creased her forehead. "His parents…were never really there for him, or Reno. Reno's accepted that there are people that will love him, regardless, but Axel…He's still getting used to you, I think. Before, it was instinctual, and then he thought he'd lost you."

Roxas flushed. He hated making Axel worry about him, and now, it seemed like when ever Axel looked at Roxas, he was seeing him broken and bleeding. He hated the sad look he always got form his boyfriend or just friend or whatever he was.

"I just want him to love me," he whispered, resting his head on his knees. Aya set the saddle down and wiped her hands off before pulling him into a hug. Roxas felt tears sting his eyes. His mother had only hugged him like that a few times, when she got the chance. Aya was a better mother than his had been, despite her protests that she wasn't anybody's mother.

"He does," Aya murmured in his ear. "He really does. But you know what I think?" Roxas shook his head, looking up and meeting Aya's steadily cheerful gaze. "I think all of you need to go on an overnight trip up in the mountains, with minimal supervision. You'll relax, loosen up, and believe me, campfires are excellent revealers of secrets. How about I get that started, hmm?"

Roxas smiled. "Aya, thanks," he said meaning it, and hoping she could tell. She ruffled his hair gently and shooed him out of the stall in front of her, grabbing the saddle as she left.

When they walked out of the barn, Axel and Reno were just dismounting and Axel had a faint scowl on his face. Roxas walked up and slapped his shoulder, his eyes dancing. "Hey, Axe, think you can survive an overnight in the mountains?"

Axel's face spilt into a huge grin and he briefly hugged Roxas before turning to Reno and Aya. "You guys mean it?" Aya grinned and nodded, Reno just shrugged, but he had a smile on his face.

"First time I've ever heard of this, yo," he said. "Normal couples discuss these things at night, but-" Aya elbowed him firmly in the ribs.

"Keep a civil tongue in your mouth," she said tartly, only to yelp as Reno kissed her deeply.

"How 'bout in your mouth, yo?" he murmured, making Aya blush and wriggle out of his hold. She just rolled her eyes at the now-smirking Reno and brushed off her shirt.

"Rox, if you'll go get Demyx and Zexion? Axe, grab Sora, Riku, Xigbar, and Angel, would you? On second though, Roxas would you grab Angel? She's already got her halter on and she'll follow you perfectly."

Roxas and Axel nodded, grinning at each other before darting off in different directions. Reno grinned and threw an arm around Aya. "You can't even tell they got pretty messed up, yo. It's pretty good."

Aya nodded. "Mmhmm. And in case you're wondering what I'm doing with Angel, I don't want her in the pasture while the boy's are gone. Not enough eyes."

Reno nodded, scratching the back of his neck. As he yawned idly, he said, "Are they gonna have any kinda supervision?"

The brunette nodded. "Yep. I'm sending Sephiroth and Cloud with them. I think they'll be able to handle the boys, if they're not too busy themselves." She winked suggestively.

Reno groaned. "It's bad enough you're the only girl here, but everyone else's gay, except for Xigbar. He's as straight as a stick. I think."

"'Bad enough I'm the only girl?'" repeated Aya, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Reno swallowed and hugged her. She just kicked him in the shin, before breaking into laughter and running away. He growled and chased her, the horses in the meadow looking curiously after them.

"Hey, Dem! We get to go on an over night in the mountains!" crowed Roxas. Demyx jumped to his feet, scattering the papers he'd been jotting down musical notes on. He was basically healed, although a faintly lighter patch of skin marred him where the acid had been spattered on him.

"Whoa, seriously? Awesome! I'll get to exercise Maelstrom, finally! The passes are all getting closed off by the spring rains!"

Zexion uncurled from Demyx's bed and set his book down with a yawn. "Yes, Mirage has been getting fidgety with the damp sand in the arena. It will be a welcome change of scenery."

Axel nodded. "It's been a bitch keeping Flare clean. He'll be nice and shiny and then go out and roll in the mud!"

They all laughed as they walked out the meadows near the house where Angel was romping with a few of the other foals. She was still very small, and Reno swore up and down that that horse would never bear a saddle.

As Axel whistled for her, she stopped her playing and trotted up to the gate, ears perked in surprise. _Play? _she seemed to say. Demyx laughed and opened the gate. "I swear, if she could talk!" He scratched her back and she leaned into him, almost tipping him over.

Zexion steadied his boyfriend and grinned up at him slightly. "Don't get your ass all muddy," he murmured. Roxas and Axel exchanged looks, Roxas finally happy that Axel seemed to be warming up to him again. The redhead made lovey-dovey faces at the other two until Demyx smacked him on the back his head, effectively stopping him.

Angel trotted along behind them, occasionally pausing to munch the head off of a daisy or dandelion. One flower she stuck her muzzle into had a bee buzzing furiously at her and she took off with a squeal, circling back to hide behind Axel and peer around his legs, setting the four teens into peals of laughter. She snorted at them and took off, prancing around Reno, who was waiting up at the house with Sephiroth and Cloud, while Aya shook her head at the boys.

"The idea was that you not meet up and grab them all at once, but separately so we could meet here quickly," she said, a smile softening her words.

"It's okay, Aya!" called Sora, stepping around the corner of the house. "We were all just in the orchard anyway, so no big deal. He wouldn't have found us!"

Xigbar nodded, looking around. "So, what's the big meetin' for, dude?"

Aya motioned for them to settle down on the grass as she pulled out a sheet of paper. "Okay, I've got a plan. You," she pointed at the people sitting down, "will be up in the mountains, about a three and a half hours from here. It's fairly warm and there isn't a tent big enough for all of you, so every two people get a tarp. Your saddle bags are packed, and you leave in the morning."

She looked around. "Any questions?"

Cloud raised his hand, blushing slightly as he asked, "So are Sephy-Sephiroth and I the chaperones?"

Reno nodded, a faint smile tweaking his lips as he said, "Yeah, although your main job is just make sure they don't kill each other when they go swimming in the lake up there."

Demyx punched the air. "Yes! I've been wanting to go swimming since last time I went swimming!"

Riku just rolled his eyes, but everyone laughed at the energetic musician. Just then, Aya ducked inside the house and declared dinner ready. The guys streamed through the doors, each person helping in some way, whether it be grabbing the bowl of steaming biscuits to put on the table or filling glasses.

Dinner was a happy time, one of the best they'd had in a long time. Aya's chili made your throat burn, but it was full of flavor. Demyx had to refill everyone's milk glass at least once, depending on how much chili they ate. Axel, however, drained his second glass of milk after five bowls of chili, amazing the rest with his flaming tongue and ability to eat spicy foods like they were only spiced with pepper.

The morning dawned bright and clear, and Roxas smiled to himself as he saw Axel twitching under his covers. "Axel…Hey, wake up!"

"Rglesmrf," was Axel's reply. Roxas glared at him and threw a pillow at the redhead. Axel shot up, blinking at the light pouring through the blinds. "You're very malicious in the morning," he informed Roxas groggily. They got dressed and jogged to the house where they could smell cinnamon rolls baking.

After breakfast, Aya hugged them all and told them to saddle up and leave, already. Reno just shook his head and waved.

Roxas hurried to Selena's stall, her tack in his arms. She snorted happily and stood still as he tacked her up and led her out of the barn. Axel and Flare were ready, the redhead astride his impressive stallion. He waved at Roxas cheerfully, the strong cup of coffee he had drank apparently lightening his opinion of the morning.

Zexion had mounted up inside and barely ducked as he rode out into the yard, Mirage looking ethereal in the early morning fog. Sora and Riku came out together, Terra fighting the bit irritably. Xigbar lead Trigger out, a rifle in a holster on his saddle. He noticed Roxas looking at it and said, "You can never be too careful."

Sephiroth led his blue roan mare Masume and mounted swiftly as Cloud yawned and stumbled out from the barn leading the steely grey that chosen him. The gelding snorted at Masume and danced a bit. "Fenrir, quit it," mumbled Cloud, idly tugging on his horse's ear.

Axel pointed out across the third meadow towards the mountains. Standing in his saddle, he called out, "Hey Cid! Did you ever fix that thing?"

Cid grinned, his toothpick waggling as he handed Axel a crossbow. "Yep. An' there ain't nothing I can't fix if I wanna."

"Axel?" Demyx edged Maelstrom a little closer, ignoring the horse's discomfort. Not many of the horses liked Flare. Only Selena seemed to have taken a liking to him. "What the hell is that thing for?"

Axel smiled mysteriously. "You'll see, my friend. You'll see." He kneed Flare forward, the crossbow safely tucked away in his saddlebags. Roxas frowned to himself as he heard a howl echo over the meadow, but shrugged. No one else had noticed it.

As the group rode out, a solitary figure stood on a far rocky ridge, a smirk curling his lips unpleasantly. A maniacal chuckle burst from his lips, spraying saliva everywhere and not noticing when some of the foam that flecked his lips took on a reddish tint.

"Finally…they're alone. And what Aya and Reno want most will be ripped from them at _last!_"

**Well. That went better than expected! And yeah, I totally hated the last chapter. I wanted to puke! It sucked! But I think this one's a bit better. Plus, there's more! I don't know when I'll update next, but before next Sunday. So, within the week, I guess. I might be waaaaaaaaay the hell out in the middle of nowhere, (i.e., no computer access) so don't hold me to that. Thanks, loves!**


	15. Every Five Steps

**Okay, just because I don't know when I'll be able to update, I guess I'll just update now. Thanks to all the people that have favorited, reviewed, alerted and just in general enjoyed this story. **

The ride through the mountains was relaxing, as the birds were chirping and the gentle rustling of the quaking willow leaves mingled with the rushing of the wind through the pine trees.

Even the mosquitoes were scarce, their humming drones absent from the usual sounds. The horses nickered softly to each other occasionally, but for the most part, silence reigned supreme. As the group continued deeper into the steadily thicker forest, the willow trees gave way to the pines, the spicy scent of crushed pine needles lingering in the cool air.

Far in the distance, the rumbling roar of the river as it thundered from its source high in the mountains could be heard, growing louder then fading as they passed the high point. Several of them chatted quietly as they rode, the occasional peals of laughter echoing in the woods.

Finally, they reached a pleasant clearing near a wide section of the river, with one large rock jutting far over the river, making a perfect diving board. Near the far bank, the current increased, the water roiling and churning into a white froth. There was a large corral that dipped slightly into the river for water, the green lush grass carpeting the inside of the corral.

The group untacked their horses and turned them into the corral, barely pausing to pull off pants, shirts and boots before diving into the cool, inviting emerald waters of the river. They'd all worn bathing suits beneath their jeans, so they wasted no time launching into the water.

Demyx had run up to the point of the rock and jumped, turning three complete somersaults before landing in the water with a large splash and a whoop. Xigbar peered over the edge of the rock, frowning slightly as the bubbles and ripples vanished and Demyx still hadn't come up.

Just as Xigbar was about dive in after him, Demyx snuck up behind him and give him a dripping wet hug, making the older man jump and start chewing out a grinning Demyx. Zexion smiled and shook his head, yelping as Sora and Roxas cannon-balled together, completely soaking Zexion and Riku, who dove after the twins and tackled them, ducking them and laughing.

Even Sephiroth and Cloud joined in, helping Xigbar find a perfect board then taking it over to the current and trying to see who could balance the longest on the rapidly moving wood.

Roxas looked up through dripping bangs and saw Axel sitting alone on another rock in the river, not even damp. He frowned and paddled over to his friend, heaving himself out of the water and sitting next to the redhead. "What's up, Axe?" he asked, putting a hand on Axel's shoulder. "Can you not swim or something?"

Axel sighed. "No, it's not that. About…four years ago, I about drowned. If Demyx hadn't been there, I wouldn't be _here._" He sighed again. "Never been fond of the water since. If it came down to it, I guess I'm scared."

Roxas grinned and tugged hard on Axel's arm, pulling them both into the water. Axel stiffened and clung to Roxas, demanding that Roxas let him go. Roxas shook his dripping head firmly. "Nuh-uh. You're gonna swim, and you're gonna like it."

Gathering his courage, he placed a hesitant kiss on Axel's lips, effectively shutting the redhead up. He blinked at Roxas, licking his lips with a new light in his eyes.

"Every time you come five feet, you get a kiss," said Roxas, even though his voice trembled. Axel smirked and released Roxas, standing up in the shallow water.

"Lead on," he purred, making Roxas blush and shiver slightly. He began backing away, Axel following him carefully. When he'd taken five feet, Roxas paused and stood on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on Axel's lips. Axel grinned and pecked him back, still standing flat on his feet.

Finally, when they were both floating, Axel lunged forward and captured Roxas's lips firmly, making Roxas gasp. Axel took advantage of the parting of Roxas's lips and started teasing Roxas's tongue with his own.

"Oy, lovebirds! Break it up!" Demyx said, laughing as he pushed a wave of water over both boys, making Axel sputter and Roxas sigh. He was so glad they were in water. He doubted if his knees could hold him up…along with another little problem. He started blushing furiously, and it only got worse when Axel winked knowingly at him.

Zexion was lying on the bank, book in his hands as he watched his boyfriend. He smiled to himself, and Roxas grinned at the bookworm, motioning that they each ambush their respective boyfriends. Zexion nodded and set his book down before slipping silently into the water and sneaking up behind Demyx as Roxas drifted behind Axel.

On the silent count of three, they both jumped on the oblivious males, making them laugh and jump. Roxas wrapped his legs firmly around Axel's waist and put his chin on his shoulder, muttering, "Now I'm almost as tall as you."

Axel grinned and turned his head to catch Roxas's lips briefly. "You'll never be as tall as me, love," he said, then added teasingly, "You know, maybe Demyx and I should trade off, you know, coupling by height-"

He was cut off as Roxas shoved him under the water, breaking away and treading water, scowling at Axel. He had to laugh, though, when Axel came up. He looked like a drenched lion, water streaming from his red bangs.

When they all were tired, Sephiroth passed out tarps and sent groups out to gather firewood, logs to sit on and a few others to catch fish for supper. Axel begged shamelessly until Cloud relented and gave him the matches, promising him he could light the fire. Roxas had to roll his eyes. "Pyro," he accused. Axel smirked and nodded, grinning the Cheshire cat.

When everyone got back from their respective duties and camp had been basically set up, Cloud frowned, as Demyx and Xigbar hadn't come back from catching fish. "Zexion, Riku, would you two mind going and fetching them?" The two nodded and headed back through the clearing towards the river; up the river where they'd said they'd be fishing.

Twenty minutes later, the four came back with Demyx in the lead, proudly flourishing a string of large rainbow trout. Xigbar was scowling. "I swear that boy talks to the fish," he muttered good-naturedly. "I didn't get a single bite."

As darkness fell, the smell of roasting fish wafted on the breeze, making stomachs growl. Cloud stirred around in the embers of the second fire, as one fire would have been a bonfire to fit them around it comfortably, checking the potatoes baking there.

When everyone had two fish on their plates, they split up around the fires with Sora, Riku, Cloud, Xigbar and Sephiroth around one and Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Zexion around the one closest to the river.

A few moments after they'd started eating, Cloud stood up and said, "I think when we get back home, we need to thank Aya profusely, seeing as how she saw fit to pack us three pans of her excellent fudge brownies."

There was a chorus of agreement as Cloud passed a pan to Axel's group, smiling at them. Roxas had agreed, but had fallen into thought. Home. Yes, he realized, the ranch _was _home. He looked around the fire, seeing his friend's laughing faces. They were family, he thought with a pang. And Axel…he smiled and snuggled closer to Axel.

Axel looked down. Seeing a strange sad happiness in Roxas's eyes, he murmured, "Something wrong, Rox?" The blonde shook his and explained what he had been thinking to his boyfriend. The redhead smirked and whispered in Roxas's ear. "If we're a family, than a vast majority of us are practicing incest…" Roxas sat up with a cry and hit Axel on the shoulder, laughing despite himself. He allowed himself to be pulled back into Axel's embrace.

Looking up, he whispered, "The stars…are smiling." Axel looked up and rested his chin on Roxas's head, wrapping his arms around Roxas's chest. He took a deep breath through his nose and sighed in contentment, a smile curving his lips.

"You smell like sunshine," he told Roxas.

"Are you sniffing me?" demanded Roxas, even though he was secretly pleased. He let his fingers toy with a hole in Axel's jeans, winding the thread around his fingers. Demyx and Zexion were across the fire, engaged in their own quiet conversation. Taking a deep breath, Roxas asked Axel a question that had been bugging him for a long time.

"Axe, do you love me?"

Axel hugged Roxas tighter, remaining silent for a moment, sending Roxas's hopes crashing down, only to be brought up instantly to new heights by his reply. "I love you more than stars love the sky."

Roxas smiled, a warmth spreading through his body that had nothing to do with the fire before them. His fingers intertwined with Axel's warmer ones and he let his head rest on Axel's chest, the steady beating of his heart beneath his ear lulling him quickly into sleep.

Axel looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms and smiled, idly brushing a lock of hair from the blonde's eyes. Looking across the flames, he saw Demyx and Zexion curled up together, asleep.

The crunching of sticks alerted him to Cloud's presence as the vet bent down and smiled at Roxas. "I'm glad you've found someone to love, Axel," he said softly. "Everyone needs somebody to love, even if they don't think they do."

Axel grinned. "I see you and Sephiroth have been getting on quite nicely," he murmured. Cloud's blush was visible in the red glow from the firelight. He pointed to the set-up tarps and told Axel he should probably get to bed. Axel picked up his precious blonde and entered their shelter, seeing the sleeping bags already set up.

He settled down and zipped their sleeping bags together, cuddling the blonde close to his chest. He smiled to himself and buried his nose in the blonde spikes at the back of Roxas's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of Roxas. Silence reigned, aside from the occasional pop from the fires as a pocket of moisture burst in the wood. Axel fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking that they had to be in paradise.

About thirteen miles away, Reno was tossing and turning in his bed, face troubled and anxious. Aya had woken up, and she was debating whether to wake him from his nightmare when his eyes flew open and he whispered, "Zack…"

She pulled him into her arms, stroking his hair as he shivered. "It was the dream again, hmm?" he nodded, and she hugged him, feeling his cold sweat on her skin. His forehead rested against her collarbone, and the only sound was of a wolf, far in the distance, howling in search of a lost mate.

Sunlight poured through the trees in golden glory, puddles of sunshine forming on the leaves as the forest awoke, squirrels that the day before had been so silent chattering loudly, demanding their share of the food. Roxas stretched luxuriously, squeaking slightly as he yawned.

He opened his eyes and blinked as he found himself face to face with Axel, who was already awake, for once. He grinned, and kissed Axel's nose. "Morning!" Axel rolled his eyes at the early-morning exuberance of his boyfriend and rolled out of the sleeping bag, stretching as his muscles protested slightly.

They crawled out of their tarp to the sight of Cloud frying bacon while Demyx, somehow or another, pulled several pans of ash-baked biscuits from the remains of the previous night's fire.

Slowly, everyone else awoke and was greeted with a cheerful good morning and a plate of breakfast. To their surprise, there were still lots of brownies left, so after they had packed up and tacked up, they munched on the chocolately goodness as they trotted down the trail.

As they were leaving, Axel paused and hung the crossbow high in a tree, the bolt pointing skyward and a scrap of fabric fluttering in the slight breeze. He smiled to himself, and ran his fingers one last time over the engraved wolf head carved into the stock of the crossbow. With a two fingered salute, he caught up to the rest of the group, a weight lifted from his chest.

The horses were frisky, and well-fed on green grass, eager to stretch their legs, so when they came to a large meadow, Axel let out a whoop and circled his arm above his head before taking off at a gallop, the other horses thundering along behind him.

Just as they reached the edge of the meadow, a large covey of birds flew from the thick grass, startling Flare and making him rear. At a flat-out gallop, that isn't exactly the best thing to do, and not the easiest thing to stay on. Almost impossible, actually.

Flare stumbled backwards, trying to find his balance and not flip over on his back. Roxas watched as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He saw Axel's eyes widen as he dropped the reins and tried to kick his feet free, but one foot was caught in the stirrup. He closed his eyes, then about lurched out of the saddle when Selena moved forward.

The brave young mare did something no one had even seen before, and it wasn't likely to be seen again. She reared up, exposing her stomach to Flare's wicked hooves and pulled his head down with the reins in her teeth as she lowered herself to the ground.

Axel sat up, panting and patted his trembling and blowing horse. "Easy, now," he murmured to the stallion. "Steady on, steady. It's all right."

Roxas was trembling as bad as Flare, but managed to hug Selena's neck. "That was very brave, girl," he said in her ear. She tossed her head and nickered, as though agreeing with him.

The rest of the ride home was uneventful, aside from Demyx standing on Maelstrom's saddle and catching hold of a branch full of spring apples. Sephiroth had scowled to himself when Cloud broke out laughing at him. One of the apples Demyx had dislodged had bounced off the mighty warrior's head, something Cloud found almost hysterical.

They were all talking and laughing when they rode into the yard, but fell silent when they couldn't hear anything. The faint creak of a wood door sounded, only to bang against something as the wind picked up. The wind whispered across the dirt, stirring up puffs of dust, and they noticed the meadows were empty, but the gates were still locked.

Suddenly, Axel caught sight of a horse galloping towards a place in the closest meadow. He urged Flare forward, leaping the gate easily. The others followed, the abnormal silence ringing in their ears. As they moved across the meadow, they saw all the horses gathered in a ring, heads bowed and completely still. Not a single hoof stamped, nor a single tail switched to drive away a fly.

Their own horses slowed and proceeded softly, heads lowering as they took their places in the ring. The humans dismounted and worked their way forward, the horses parting easily, without a sound.

What they saw nearly stopped them in their tracks. Axel's mouth dropped slightly, and Demyx gasped. Reno was in the center of the circle, Angel's unmoving body cradled in his arms as tears splashed on her shining coat.

**Haha! Never thought I'd do **_**that, **_**huh? How's that for maybe a hint of a possibility of blackmail for a review? Hmm? Oh, come on! Don't you want to know what happened? Hmph. Fine. Oh, and the wolf howling for the lost mate thing? Yes, the wolf is Zack, for those who don't play FF7 and no, he and Reno were not an item in this story. Just thought I'd clear that up. Thanks once again for reading and please look forward to the next chapter. **


	16. Family Fued

This chapter is for Insanecat6, for all her really awesome reviews. Thanks again to those who reviewed, but her comments really have impacted this story. They show certain degree of intelligence, tempered with the fact that she's not afraid to tell me when a chapter sucked. So far, she's always been right. Thanks again, Insanecat6.

**-BW**

Cloud stepped forward, feeling under the little horse's jaw, his eyes narrowing as he began pinching behind her ears. "Damn," he muttered, "the tumor's shut down her body's control of her muscles. If I could just-" There was a loud "click" and Angel's body relaxed, her eyelids slipping closed. Her chest began heaving, sucking air into her lungs.

Reno took a deep shuddering breath and smiled at Cloud. "I don't know what I'd do without you, yo,' he said, stroking Angel's smooth flank carefully. The little mare clambered to her feet, head down as she still gulped for air, but her tail was twitching furiously, and she stamped a hoof when a black fly started chewing on her leg.

Demyx ruffled Angel's ears with a grin, then looked around and frowned. "Where's Aya? Is she busy or something?" He faltered when he saw the stormy look in Reno's eyes, and took a step back when the man got to his feet and a scowl was plastered over his face, making him look oddly sinister, even in the cheerful golden sunlight.

"Aya," he growled, irritably brushing grass from his jeans, "Is attempting to catch a god damned legend, a fuckin' myth that probably doesn't exist. That fool horse of hers…she's bound and determined that demon is still alive."

Cloud frowned. "She's not looking for Diablo, is she?" His voice was worried, and he unconsciously tensed, his eyes widening as Reno nodded bitterly. Sephiroth came up behind Cloud and wrapped his arms around the thinner man, holding him close.

Axel stepped forward. "I thought you said that Diablo died before I moved here," he accused his brother, eyes snapping in anger. "You said that you buried him in the back pasture! You said-"

"I fucking know what I said, God damn it!" exploded Reno, rounding on Axel. "I told you that that fucking horse was dead! Well, against my better reasoning, I let the god damn piece of shit go! Because Aya couldn't bear to see him shot! Even though it was that horse that nearly killed her! Even though that horse-"

"Saved my life twice!" roared Axel, gesturing furiously out to the pasture. "You think he's a piece of shit, well then why in Hell did he stop the thieves, huh? Why did he let me ride him when he'd only ever let Aya even touch him before! Is it so fucking hard to comprehend that he didn't like you? That's why you're so foamy. You…" he trailed off, staring at his brother. "You wanted Diablo dead, but it was your fault…you would've killed him to cover up your own god damn mistake?!" he shook his head in disgust and looked at Reno with undisguised loathing in his eyes.

Reno had been glowering at his brother, but when Axel turned to walk away, he called after him, "You'd better hope that horse of yours doesn't turn out like his sire, or I'll shoot that bastard!"

With a growl, Axel spun around and punched Reno squarely in the face, tackling him as he did so. In a matter of seconds, they were writhing on the ground, both dealing harsh blows to the other.

Sephiroth sighed heavily and waded in between them, pulling them both up by their collars. "That will be enough," he said, and both redheads instantly stopped moving. Sephiroth was glaring at them, a very displeased scowl on his face. "You are acting like…rabble. Like undisciplined, untrained, uneducated, uncivil idiots. I know nothing more than what I have overheard from this…I hesitate to call it a conversation, because of you were squalling like cats." Reno started to say something, but Sephiroth's fist tightened, and Reno subsided, gasping slightly for air.

Roxas moved up and stood by Sephiroth. Axel gave him a pleading look, but Roxas shook his head stubbornly. "No," he said firmly, "you got yourself into this mess, and you can get yourself out of it. Frankly, I'm disappointed." He shook his head and turned away, calling, "Let me know when you've grown up enough to handle your problems, Axel. I'll be waiting…probably."

He mounted his mare and took off. Sephiroth gestured for the rest to do the same, and he dropped the brothers unceremoniously on their asses, leaving them both wincing. Reno was glaring darkly at Axel, who looked pissed enough to catch something on fire with a look. If looks could kill, both of them would've been chatting with the worms.

The silver-haired man felt the massive amount of dark tension in the air and smacked both of them firmly on the back of the head. "Work it out," he said shortly, "or I will make certain you both sing permanent sopranos." Reno and Axel paled slightly, as there was no hint of joking in the older man's voice. He looked at them, and then continued, seeing he'd made his point, "Reno, you start by telling me what's going on, and your side of the story. Leave Axel out of it, and focus on me."

Reno sighed and stared at the ground. "When I met Aya, I thought she was the greatest person, ever. She was funny, and nice, and my world. She also had this farm. It was a lot smaller, and she only had one horse, Diablo." He spat the name out with contempt.

"That horse would do anything for Aya, as long as I wasn't around. When I was around, he became…dangerous. Vicious. Cruel, even. Well, soon after we got married, Aya…was pregnant. She was about three months pregnant, and she went for a ride on Diablo. There…was a board loose on the bridge, and I…hadn't remembered to tell her it was loose…. He tried to jump the bridge at a fuckin' gallop and went through the bridge and she fell…" he trailed off with a whisper, then shook his head and continued. "I saw the whole thing. She fell, and…didn't get up. There was so much blood…I tried to help her, but that damn horse wouldn't let me near her. I finally…I finally took a board and broke it over his head so I could get Aya to the hospital. She nearly died that day, and she would've, if that damn horse had anything to say about it. He should've just walked across, and the board would've wobbled, but it wouldn't've about kill my wife!"

Axel snorted. "Yeah. Reno, you know damn well and good that Diablo didn't like men. He loved Aya, and as you said, he would've done anything for her. If you had fixed the board, the whole mess never would've happened. If you had seen that the rope on Diablo's halter was fraying near the clip, you could've caught him without the rope breaking. You knew. You knew all these things, but you let Aya go ride. if you'd cared at all about Aya, you would've stopped her."

"Don't you dare tell me I don't love my wife! What the hell is with you? Why are you so goddamn touchy about love? Are you afraid it's going to happen again?" His eyes narrowed. "Afraid it'll be your fault again? Afraid someone else is going to die for you?" Reno hissed, leaning forward and glaring at his brother. He snorted. "Well, you've got two counts against you! Third time's the fucking charm, eh?"

Axel's eyes were wide and his mouth had fallen open slightly. "No," he whispered. "No…it wasn't my fault…it was an accident…" His thoughts were spinning around, and he started panting, clambering to his feet and would've run away if Sephiroth hadn't reached out and caught him.

He glared at Reno. "What are you talking about?"

Reno laughed and pointed to Axel's face. "See those tattoos? Those are teardrops, sign of remorse for lives taken. He's got two. If it weren't for _him, _our parents would still be alive!" Axel whimpered, still trying to flee Sephiroth's arms. His green eyes stood out vividly in his paler than normal face, and his cheek was bleeding steadily from a well-landed punch from Reno.

Axel took a shuddering breath and stiffened, his eyes rolling back in his head as he slumped in Sephiroth's grip. The silver-haired man looked concernedly at the younger redhead, whose chest was heaving erratically. Axel's hands twitched feebly and a spasm rippled through his body, only the whites of his eyes showing.

"Fuck!" Reno swore and launched himself again at his brother, but this time regret and worry was plastered on his face instead of anger. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered, jerking his brother from Sephiroth's arms. He held him to his side, feeling the muscles slowly relax.

Axel's eyes flickered open, still looking around wildly. Reno hugged his brother, burying his face in Axel's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, a bitter taste rising in the back of his throat. "I shouldn't have…it was so low to…God, I'm so sorry, Axe…"

Axel sat up carefully, wincing as one of his over-tensed muscles complained. He gave Reno a long hard look and saw the dark circles around his eyes, eyes that were full of regret and worry, fear and depression. He smiled faintly, wrapping his lanky arms around his brother. "You're my brother," he murmured. "I'll almost always forgive you, got it memorized?"

Reno hugged his brother, relief swamping him. He couldn't handle it if his brother left him. They were family, the only blood relations they had left. He shook his head in dark humor, feeling like it was feeling funnier than it actually was.

"Reno?" asked Axel, feeling Reno chuckle, and hearing him try to stifle it. Reno just laughed briefly, and looked at his brother.

"The Sinclair name's gonna die out, yo. We're the only guys left, and Aya can't have kids, and you're gay, so…" he shrugged, a smile on his face. "The name dies with us, yo."

Axel grinned and clambered to his feet, tugging Reno up with him. Sephiroth had ridden away once he was satisfied that they had worked their problems out. Axel looked around. "Where's Bolt?" he asked, eyes searching for the bright flash of palomino that would single out Reno's gelding.

Reno scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I, uh, left him home," he muttered. Axel shook his head. "Hop on, then," he said, swinging up into the saddle and pulling his brother up behind him. They cantered out of the field, realizing that Cloud had taken Angel with him.

When they rode into the yard, a strange sight greeted them. Aya was in her usual jeans and t-shirt, but the shirt was smeared with mud and the jeans had a large hole ripped out of the knee. She was smiling and laughing, but she had a palm-sized bruise on her forehead, the garish purple standing out clearly on her pale skin.

Reno slid from Flare's saddle, patting him and murmuring an apology for his previous comment. He ran up to his wife and caught her up in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Where've you been, yo?" he asked, fingers delicately brushing over the bruise, concern etched on his face. She smiled and beckoned Axel to the stables, mouthing, 'Roxas is with Selena. Go see him!'

Axel grinned and lead Flare away, taking the hint. Flare snorted and nudged Axel's shoulder insistently. Axel arched one eyebrow at his horse. "He wasn't really going to shoot you, you know," he informed the stallion. Flare snorted and rolled his eyes. His meaning was clear: Yeah, right!

He stabled Flare, tossing hay down into his manger, talking steadily to his stallion, pointedly ignoring Selena until he'd finished. He glanced into the stall, but didn't see Roxas, so he stroked Selena's smooth silky coat.

"Heya, girl," he murmured. "How's life treating you?" Selena nosed him gently. "Really? That's good. It's been pretty rough on my side of the fence." He smiled wryly to himself, talking to a horse. "But your boy…he's the best part of this mess. He great, huh?"

Selena nickered, and Axel smiled, not hearing the faint rustle of the hay behind him. "Yeah, he's something else, for sure," he sighed, stroking the grey mare gently. "I wouldn't give him up for the stars. You love him so much that you'd probably take him there so I couldn't get him…" The mare snorted and tugged on a lock of Axel's hair. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I need to do better, huh? I try, but it seems like half the time, I'm just pushing him away…" He leaned on the stall door, sighing heavily. Selena nudged him hard in the chest and he stumbled back in surprise, only to be caught by strong arms.

"Not even for the stars, huh?" murmured Roxas, helping Axel back to his feet. Axel blushed, eyes wide.

"Y-you heard all that, huh?" he asked warily. Roxas smiled warmly and hugged Axel, inhaling deeply and breathing in the essence of Axel. Cinnamon, horses, heat and the faint hint of smoke that seemed to cling to him perpetually.

"I heard it, and I think you're an idiot," Roxas said. Axel pushed him away, gripping his shoulders so he could look at the smaller blonde.

"Huh?"

Roxas grinned. "Why'd you tell my horse that, but not me?" Axel grinned and placed a kiss on Roxas's lips, letting their breath mingle for a moment before running his tongue over the seam of Roxas's lips.

The blonde opened his mouth willingly and groaned as Axel's hands left his shoulders to grip the small of his back, pulling their bodies flush together and sending shivers of delight through Roxas's body. Axel's fingers began rubbing circles on his back and his hips, making Roxas practically melt under his hands. The sheer energy thrumming through his body made him slightly dizzy, and he could only pant when Axel broke the kiss to smirk at Roxas.

"Where…the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" demanded Roxas, glaring up at his boyfriend. Axel grinned mysteriously and tapped his nose knowingly. He tugged on Roxas's hand, leading him out of the aisle and into a clean, unused stall. He paused for a moment to tug a horse blanket down and spread it on the straw while catching Roxas's reddened lips in another kiss, gently lowering the blonde the blanket, feeling the blonde tense under him as he carefully straddled him.

"Don't worry," he whispered on Roxas's neck, the warm puffs of air on Roxas's sweaty skin making him shudder despite himself. "I'll be so very careful…" He nipped lightly at Roxas's neck, drawing a yelp and a glare from the blonde.

"Are you marking me?" he demanded, trying to look at his neck and failing miserably. Axel grinned and nodded, slipping Roxas's t-shirt over his head, his tongue feasting on the sweet skin the material's removal had exposed. He grinned to himself when Roxas tugged Axel's shirt off, his lips leaving Roxas's skin for a brief moment.

He left his tongue wander, memorizing every sound Roxas made, categorizing them all and returning to the ones that made him moan and pant the loudest. He lowered himself over Roxas, letting their arousals grind together, making them both groan, Roxas's hands clutching tightly to Axel's shoulders.

The whole moment was ruined by the large bucket of icy cold water that was dumped on both of them. Axel spun with a growl, only to be met with Demyx's beaming face. "Aya…wanted us to tell you that…you can't have…" he stifled his laughter, barely managing to keep a straight face, although the corners of his lips were twitching madly. "you can't have sex until after s-s-supper…" he cracked up, leaning on Zexion, whose face was as red as one of Aya's tomatoes.

Roxas sighed and stood up, his t-shirt already on and mostly free of wrinkles. "Oh sure," muttered Axel, tugging on his own t-shirt. "Make _me _look like the touchy-touchy pervert." He snorted. "Way to ruin a good thing, Dem," he growled at his friend, who just wiped the tears fro his eyes, looked from Roxas's slightly amused face to Axel's darkly scowling one and lost it again, his shoulders shaking silently. Zexion sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We're having lasagna," he informed them. "She also says that if you don't show up clean and presentable that she'll make sure you have chaperones all the time. She's got a big announcement, and she wants everyone to be there. Oh," he added casually, "we've got a new guy."

Axel frowned. "Two questions: Why does Aya only rescue guys, not girls, and why didn't you tell me this first?!" He pulled Roxas out of the stall behind him, his hair still dripping from their dousing. "Demyx had too much fun with that," he muttered, throwing a dark looked over his shoulder at the still-laughing Demyx.

"Oh, I don't know," drawled a British voice. "I found it rather funny, mate." The older blonde standing near the stables grinned good-naturedly at them, the lead rope of a black gelding in his hands. There were several large white diamonds shaped patches of fur over the gelding's body. The Brit grinned and stroked the horse. "Oh, and this is Blackjack, by the way. Aya said I'd get introductions to the humans at the table, and the horses at the stable."

Axel nodded and waved. "See ya then," he said before stepping aside and letting the blonde Brit lead his new horse by. He jogged up to the house, Roxas following him at a walk, talking to Demyx, who had finally recovered from his hysteria.

They washed their hands and helped Aya set the table, sniffing happily at the wonderful aroma the lasagna was giving off. Reno stumbled from the kitchen with a pan of garlic bread in one hand and a large canister of parmesan in the other.

Aya grinned to herself as all her puppies washed their hands and sat down. The smile fell for a moment before she remembered herself saying, "If you only think about the dead, you won't have time for the living." She smiled again and clapped her hands, grateful she'd changed clothes, for once.

"Okay," she said. "Guys, this is Luxford, the newest member of the family here at Haven's Pastures." Luxford waved once, idly flipping a deck of cards in one hand as he did so. "Guys, go ahead and introduce yourselves while I go grab something." She stood from the table and vanished.

Axel introduced himself and zoned out until Aya came back, a paper sack in her hand. She set it by her chair and Axel grinned. He'd fed the clover she'd given him to Flare the night Roxas arrived, wishing desperately that things would go the direction he wanted. He squeezed Roxas's hand and felt his heart rise when the blonde squeezed back. Four-leaf clovers were definitely good luck.

After dinner, the groups were drifting back to their bunkhouses(Luxford having been tossed in with Xigbar)when Aya trotted up behind them, laughing delightedly as a large black stallion with a grey mane pranced around, tossing his head spiritedly.

Roxas blinked. She wore no saddle or bridle, and her hands were in the air as the stallion pranced around with nothing on but a simple hackamore. He envied her superb control of the horse, and also, he thought wryly, the strength of her legs.

The stallion came to a stop, blowing and snorting. She rubbed his neck and turned to see Reno approaching. She bent low over the stallion's back, who started pawing the ground tensely.

But Reno came up to him, murmuring something in a low voice before offering the stallion a peppermint from his pocket. The massive horse accepted the treat daintily, before nickering and tugging his head toward the driveway. Aya bent down swiftly and kissed Reno before nudging the stallion with her toes.

In a blur, the black horse thundered by, the breeze tugging the ball cap Sora was wearing clean off his head. Riku caught it, but stared after the stallion, that was rapidly disappearing from view.

Roxas saw Reno sigh and rub his eyes before walking away slowly, his shoulders slumping tiredly. Roxas looked back at the black stallion now pounding back down the driveway and made the connection. "That's…Diablo?" he asked. Axel nodded, a smile on his face.

"Yes," he said, hands on his hips, "The king has finally returned to his throne."

Roxas grinned. "If Diablo's the king, what does that make Flare?"

Stretching and dropping an arm around his blonde, Axel smirked. "Hmmm….good question. A monkey's uncle?" He tugged Roxas closer, a devious grin on his face as the light began to fade from the sky. Roxas swallowed. He had a feeling his horizons were going to be definitely broadened by the end of the night.

**Hmm. Not bad, really, seeing as how I'm going to be gone for a long time…with no updates…Heh. Okay, I know that was really mean, a little lemon-scented teaser, but the next chapter has sex, I promise. I can totally hear some of you saying "Jeez, it took ya long enough!" and you're right, I know. But, hey! There's gotta be plot…mostly. Anyway, the next chapter will be AxelxRoxas lovin', and the chapter after that will probably have Demyx/Zexion. Yes, the paring order does matter. I said Zemyx in the summary, but Dexion wouldn't fit. Sooooo…so long for now, my loves! **


	17. The Angel Hath Been Corrupted

**Holy **_**shit!! **_**I officially apologize for typing LUXORD'S name as Luxford! Holy crap! I couldn't believe the amount of flack I got for that. Jeez. Make one mistake and everyone throws you to the dogs! So, now I'm debating on whether or not to just make you people wait for the sex….Nah, that'd be mean, and although I do make freakin' **_**TYPOS!!! **_**I try not to be mean. Oh, and the Angel scene with the click? Okay, in some horses prone to seizures, the irregular muscle contractions can occasionally dislocate or partially move vertebrae, paralyzing the victim. It is possible to replace the vertebrae where they need to be, thus relieving all paralysis and making it basically possible to continue like it never happened. Very rare, but I didn't really want to kill Angel, so I grabbed it. –BW**

Axel kept his arm around Roxas as they walked to their bunkhouse, his skin warm against Roxas's back. The blonde blushed slightly as he saw the grin on Axel's face. There was a trembling feeling in his knees, and his stomach was fluttering. He started chewing on his lower lip, only to jump when Axel swatted him gently upside the back of his head, murmuring silkily, "Don't do that, that's _my _job!"

"Well, you're fired," said Roxas snidely, turning away from Axel. The redhead paused, then stopped completely, just as the moon began to peer from behind the clouds, casting a silver glow on all it touched.

"Oh," purred Axel, "so I just have to convince you?" His lips were brushing the shell of Roxas's ear, his breath leaving short bursts of warmth on the younger blonde's skin, goose bumps rising from the light touches. Roxas shivered, but didn't turn back to Axel, even though an annoying voice in his head was screaming at him just to kiss him, already!

Axel, unfazed by Roxas's disregard, let his lips wander over the creamy skin of Roxas's neck, the light tan turned silver in the moonlight. His hands were wrapped around the blonde's hips, pulling them flush together. Still getting no reaction, Axel turned to his teeth, the pointed ivories leaving faint red marks across the silver canvas.

Finally, Roxas spun and pressed his mouth against Axel's, his blue eyes raging. Axel, caught a little off-guard by the sudden assault on his mouth, almost stumbled. He would've, if Roxas's hands hadn't been twisted firmly into his shirt.

Axel broke away, grinning, as he made a victory sign, the grin turning into a smug smirk as Roxas growled at him. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" he purred, leading Roxas closer to the bunkhouse, backing his up the stairs with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "A little…anxious, are we?"

"Shut the fuck up and screw me already, damn you!" growled Roxas, kicking the door open and yanking Axel inside. He closed it behind the redhead, then stood and glared at him, his courage weakening a little now they were alone. He felt the first stirrings of fear in the pit of his stomach, and he knew Axel noticed.

"Hey," said Axel softly, his green eyes glowing the silvery moonlight. He pulled Roxas into his embrace and murmured gently, "I'll try not to hurt you too much. If it gets to be too much, tell me to stop and I will."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Huh, yeah, right! What a totally cheesy line, Axe. That's gotta be in at least two dozen romance novels, and not in any of them does either want to stop!"

Axel eyebrows rose slightly. "You read…romance novels?" he asked carefully. Roxas glared at him, silent. "You do read romance novels!" crowed Axel, his eyes dancing as he teased his friend.

"Shut up, okay?" sulked Roxas, crossing his arms. "Look, when you're stuck in the child support system with no one but Sora to talk to, you take the books they offer! And if they happen to be romance novels," he shrugged. "You read romance novels."

Axel was still grinning. "I'll bet some of them were pretty raunchy if they came from Kadaj. That guy's so weird…."

Roxas grinned and moved close to Axel, stopping inches away from him, as he looked up and purred, "Well, some of them sure had some interesting ideas…"

Axel groaned and brought his lips down to Roxas's, letting their tongues twine gently. Roxas began to retaliate, using his teeth to full advantage.

"Where'd _you _learn to kiss like that?" panted Axel, eying Roxas with a slightly different look in his eye.

Roxas shrugged. "I did go out with one other guy, no big deal. You know, high school romance."

"Who was he?" asked Axel curiously.

"My best friend, but can we please not talk about that?" Roxas stood on tiptoe and cut Axel off with his lips. It didn't take much to convince Axel to drop the subject, and time seemed to start flying for Roxas. One second, he was standing upright with all his clothes on, the next he was lying on Axel's bed with his shirt off and his pants unzipped. He had no idea how it happened, just how good it felt as Axel's tongue roamed his body, making Roxas shiver at the sheer effect Axel had on his body.

The pounding of his heart drowned out Axel soft murmurs, but Roxas read his lips and saw his eyes, and the meaning was clear: _I love you. _Axel made it known with his hands, his tongue, even his nose as he buried it beneath Roxas's ear, drawing in deeply and smiling softly.

"Axel," murmured Roxas, his blue eyes glowing, "just…_go!_" He'd felt the trembling in the muscles of the other, seeing the dark lust in Axel's eyes, shielded slightly by the concern, caring and a faint trace of fear.

"Your eyes are beautiful, love," Roxas said teasingly, "but you can see everything you're thinking."

"Oh?" Axel lunged forward and nipped harshly at Roxas's lips, the coppery taste of blood mingling with their saliva as he basically tongue-fucked the younger blonde, who was swept away in the violent inferno of passion. The tender touches were gone, and instead there were dragging fingernails that left trails of fire coursing through Roxas's body.

"Did you see that?" asked Axel wickedly. Roxas shook his head breathlessly, his chest heaving. Axel saw the sweat gleaming in a faint sheen on the younger teen's chest, bathing his body in silver. The redhead grinned and bent over his angel, the tongue that had moments ago been ravishing Roxas's mouth now driving the blonde into a frenzy as he slowly licked and nipped his way up the blonde's erection, delighting in the soft noises he pulled from his Roxas.

Roxas's hands were fisted in the sheets and his eyes fixed on the ceiling as words spilled from his lips in a constant stream. He had no idea what he was saying, but he really didn't care. The only things that mattered in his world were the bright red shock of hair moving between his legs and the talented tongue attached to the redhead that were making his grasp on reality slippery at best.

Axel could feel Roxas tightening in anticipation of his release and grinned, releasing the tight organ swiftly, ignoring Roxas's mewl of protest, clambering over the blonde and straddling him as he fished around below his bed, returning with a triumphant grin and a condom and a bottle of lube in his hand.

"Please tell me you haven't been saving those," asked Roxas, coherent now his high was slowly receding from his grasp.

Axel smirked and shook his head. "Nah. Reno gave me these yesterday." Roxas choked, sputtering as he tried to imagine Reno giving Axel a bottle of lube and a condom with a straight face.

"There's no way," he whispered, then blushed as Axel popped the cap loudly.

"Wanna bet?" he asked, slowly slicking up three of his fingers. Roxas watched him nervously, his courage flagging slightly. Those fingers were going to be _in _him, followed by something much larger than a few fingers. The blonde eyed Axel's sizeable erection and mentally winced. He hoped he'd be able to ride after the night's activities.

Axel retook his position between Roxas's legs, letting his mouth soothe Roxas and slowly begin winding him up again as he slipped a finger into Roxas's tight entrance.

"Axel!" groaned Roxas around Axel's tongue. "That feels so…weird!"

"I thought you said you'd had a boyfriend before," asked Axel curiously.

Roxas glared at him. "Yeah, but we never had _sex!_"

The redhead blinked. "Oh. More fun for all, then," and shrugged, slipping in another finger and stretched the blonde, his fingers curling and seeking, trying to find the spot that would make the blonde forget the aching pain in his ass, feeling his arousal throb when he found it. Roxas's noises were so delicious.

After stretching the blonde as well as he could under the circumstances, Axel tried to turn Roxas over, but the young man glared fiercely and shook his head, capturing Axel mouth bruisingly, letting his teeth draw blood from his elder's lips. Axel grinned and tugged his lips away. He knew when to give up.

"Roxy?" he murmured, his hands stroking Roxas's flanks like petting a cat. "Are you ready, love?"

"Don't call me Roxy! I'll-ugh…" Axel grinned again his fingers curled loosely around Roxas's weeping erection, pulling away as the blonde tried to thrust up, gaining more friction.

"You'll what, Roxy?" purred Axel. Roxas glared at him and shot upward, his teeth latching firmly on the flesh of Axel's bony hips, growling like a possessed cat. Axel groaned and had to restrain himself from fucking the blonde until he bled. He hadn't known Roxas knew how sensitive his hips were. He rolled the condom on swiftly, throwing the wrapper in a random direction.

The redhead pushed Roxas off and started easing his erection into the tight blonde, his mouth stifling Roxas's cries. There was a faint _snick _of flesh tearing under strain and Axel was able to sheath himself easier, with the added lubrication of blood lessening the resistance.

"Easy, baby," he crooned in Roxas's ear, seeing the tears in those beautiful eyes. "That's normal. It's a virgin thing, love. Girls do it too." He slowly licked the salty saline tears from Roxas's cheeks, admiring his blonde in the moonlight, distracting himself from the rippling muscles of Roxas as he adjusted to the intrusion of his body.

"M-move, Axe," he finally groaned, rolling his hips and drawing Axel deeper into his body. Axel started slow, just barely rocking forward until he noticed that Roxas was staring at the ceiling again, his mouth moving silently. The redhead pulled the blonde's head up and kissed him softly, sweetly, before stroking the younger man's erection with one hand, keeping himself poised above Roxas with the other as his climax lurked just beyond his reach.

Roxas could feel everything start to fade, fading to Axel; Axel's erection pounding into his body, Axel's hand on his own arousal, Axel's eyes gleaming in the silver light. The crimson locks of his lover were turned bloody in the light, and Roxas could very easily picture the flames of hell licking around him, consuming his body in passion as his own devil surged into him.

Axel looked at Roxas, and wondered how he could've ever lived without his glorious angel. Those soft golden spikes gave him a halo, and his lips were parted, his eyes glazed with arousal and pleasure. His hands were gripping Axel's forearm and hip tightly, as though his angel were trying not to fall from grace.

"Come for me, Roxas," he whispered to his angel, the angel he was trying so hard to corrupt.

Roxas gasped and was lost in the pleasure, his vision bursting into white stars, his chest tight and a soft cry escaping his lips. Axel groaned and screamed into Roxas's shoulder as he released, filling the condom.

After they had recovered from their climax, Axel pulled out of Roxas and tied off the condom, tossing it in the small trashcan they had in their bunkhouse. Pulling Roxas close to his chest, Axel inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet vanilla of Roxas.

Just as they slipped into sleep, Axel murmured, "I love you, Roxas."

Roxas stiffened slightly, then murmured back teasingly, "I love you too, pain in my ass."

Okay, that's that. Now, I have good news and bad news: Tomorrow I'm heading to Tennessee, and won't have much of a chance to update. If I can, they'll be sketchy, folks. I'm really sorry. Oh, and just in case anyone was wondering, this story is located in Sublette County, Wyoming. Come by sometime and I can show you were everything in this story is. I work for a ranch there, so I know about it. And I was born there. So, there's a little extra info for you. Oh, and one last thing: Sorry, but no Dexion, but the next chappie has PLOT! Gasp. Muchas amor to the person who said my plot had ADD. I love that. So, until next time, loves, I bid you farewell.


	18. And The Coffee's Gone!

**Pairings: **Axel/Roxas, Demyx/Zexion, Marluxia/Larxene, one-sided rape Vexen/Marluxia, Reno/OC

**Warnings: **Umm, language, references to rape and abuse, fluff, Sephy doing work, yaoi (not explicit in this chappie, folks! So sorry!) and some OOC-ness?

_Run…That's all I can…all __**we **__can do. Maybe…maybe we can make it. _He could hear his breath, ragged and gasping, in his throat, could hear his heart pounding in his ears. His companion looked at him and said something, but he couldn't hear her…the sound of his heart was too loud. She pointed, and he saw a warm glow of light. It blurred in and out of focus as he ran on, stumbling frequently. She wasn't much better, but she pleaded and snapped at him until he got up and ran again…The light was growing closer with every step.

Aya looked up. "Did you guys hear that?" Everyone at the dinner table shook their heads, looking around. She frowned and got to her feet. Reno got up to accompany her, but she smiled at him and pushed him back into his seat. "It'll only take a minute," she promised with another smile. She went to the door and peered out, seeing nothing. The horses were making a bit of a racket, so she pulled on her chore boots and stepped out the door.

When Reno heard her scream, he bolted from the table, sending his chair to the ground with a loud clatter. Sephiroth and Cloud weren't far behind, having motioned for the boys to stay put. Axel snorted and went to follow, but Roxas tugged him down. "Axel, they told us to stay! You might just be getting in the way, anyway, for all we know." Riku and Sora nodded, and Axel sat down, scowling. Roxas gave him a tiny grin and he smiled, his hand over the blonde's.

Aya knelt near the unmoving teen, scooping him into her arms and murmuring, "Marly? Is that you?" The man looked up, and she could barely see traces of pink in the brown locks that surrounded the teen's face. His face was bruised, and weary. Several cuts and scrapes still looked fresh, and he was covered in dirt.

"Umm, Aya?" asked the other one, the one Aya hadn't seen. She stepped into the light and bit her lip. "I'm, uh, Larxene…He said you'd help us…" She trailed off, looking as tired as Marluxia, although her face was relatively clear of bruises.

About then Reno got there and stood in shock, his mouth open and eyes unbelieving. "That isn't…" he began weakly.

"It is," said Aya. "Seph, would you show Larxene to the downstairs shower? Reno, please help me with him. He's skin and bones, but he's still a bit heavy." Reno nodded and bent to help Aya carry Marluxia inside, but as soon as he touched the teen, Marluxia's eyes opened and he tried to scream, but only let out a strangled choking noise.

"Oh, Marly," murmured Aya, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"M-mother?" rasped Marluxia, his eyes slightly filmy. Aya hesitated, then heaved him into her arms, asking Reno to start pulling a hot bath in the other lower bathroom. The redhead nodded and trotted back through the house, leaving Cloud to help Aya. He stayed near enough to catch the teen if Aya dropped him, but not so close as to frighten him.

When she walked past the dining room, she gave them all a fierce glare, and mouths that had opened snapped closed, although every set of eyes followed her, Axel actually rising out of his seat to watch out the door. "I think that was Marluxia," he said as he sat down.

"No way," said Riku flatly. "We saw him get crushed. There's no way he could've gotten out. Besides, Lily came with us when we left. You know she would never abandon Marluxia unless he was dead. Even then, if he hadn't been buried we probably wouldn't've gotten her out."

Roxas shrugged, and they waited in silence, their food growing cold on their plates.

Aya stripped Marluxia efficiently, lowering him carefully into the water, then waving Reno and Cloud out. "I'll take care of him. Tell the boys to finish their supper, then crash in the living room for a while, 'kay? Thanks, love," she said to Reno, letting him give her a swift peck on the lips.

She returned her attention to Marluxia, her hands gentle as she cleaned the dirt from his wounds. She refused to break the silence, figuring that Marluxia would tell her in his own time.

"It…was terrible," he whispered finally unconsciously moving to wrap his arms around himself. Aya helped him lean back in the water, her gentle hands massaging the mats, tangles and dirt out of Marluxia's hair, letting the dirty water drain then refilling the tub with clean, hot water. The pale pink of his hair finally shown through, and although she thought that any parents who transplanted all their son's hair with the pink locks that Marluxia now had should be shot, she was still glad to see it.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked quietly. Marluxia sniffed, then nodded.

"He…kept me like a pet. And he used me…for…" he shuddered, and Aya's thoughts grew thunderous. A personal rape toy, huh? Her hatred of Vexen was growing steadily.

"You're safe, now, Marluxia. We won't let him hurt you anymore," Aya promised, her hand tenderly smoothing Marluxia's hair away from his face.

He nodded, then whispered, "Where can I go now? I…don't have anyone left…"

"Go?" Aya was confused. "No one's going any where. What do you mean?"

"You're not going to want me around," whispered the pink-haired teen. "I'm contaminated…useless…garbage. I'll…give you a bad name."

Aya impulsively hugged the wet teen, pulling him close and murmuring, "That's so not true. We missed you, Marly. We all thought you were dead…having you back is amazing. The whole family is back together again. You're not going anywhere, Marluxia."

She felt him tremble, then start to cry as she held him as best she could while he was still in the water. His arms were around her neck and she crooned softly to him while she petted his hair, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his neck to try and ease the tension that knotted his muscles.

He looked up at her and smiled, weakly, but it was still a smile. "That's better," she said and smiled back at him. "I'll get you some clothes while you dry off, okay? I'll have to help you dress, but that's okay." She saw his blush and smiled. "Marly, I worked for a nurse. I've seen, cleaned and bandaged it all. Don't worry."

She got to her feet, tossing her ponytail over one shoulder and exiting the bathroom quietly, talking softly to Reno who had waited just outside the door. "He's been so broken," she whispered tiredly, leaning her head on Reno's chest. "I think he'll fix himself, but Reno…"

"I know," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her briefly before pulling away to fetch some clean clothes. When he came back, he gave her a longer hug, and she relaxed for a moment, inhaling the scent of Reno. Cigarette smoke, peppermint and horses, along with faint traces of the soap he used in the shower.

She pulled away reluctantly. "I've got to help Marly, and then we'll be right out. Why don't you have Dem make some hot chocolate? He's pretty good at it," she suggested, before slipping through the door to find Marluxia shivering with a towel around his waist. "I'm sorry," she said guiltily, hurrying to help him step into the boxers and warm pajama pants before carefully tugging on the t-shirt.

He gave her another smile. "It's not a problem. I heard you and Reno; I understand. You've got a lot to worry about, Aya, and Larxene and I just added to it."

She shrugged and supported him as he limped out the door. "It's what kids do," she said. "It's just my luck to be stuck with…" she paused, mentally counting. "Ten teenagers, roughly, and Reno, who never acts his age."

"Hey!" said Reno, pretending to be offended. "I act my age!"

Aya snorted, then muttered, "More like your shoe size." Marluxia laughed, and Aya sighed in relief. Good. At least he still liked to see Reno made fun of.

When they walked into the living room, they saw the boys all curled up on different couches and armchairs. Roxas was in Axel's arms as he sat cross-legged in an armchair, both looking quite comfortable. Demyx was sprawled in another armchair while Zexion perched on the arm, looking up from his book at their entrance. Sephiroth had one of the smaller couches, with Cloud's head in his lap, his long fingers toying with the golden spikes. Larxene, Sora, and Riku all sat on one couch, Larxene listening with a faint smile as Sora rambled on about something or other. Xigbar and LUXORD (Ahem!) looked up from a poker game, a game which Luxord was obviously winning.

Marluxia took an armchair, leaving Aya and Reno with the largest couch. Aya found that she was quite grateful they'd gotten so many chairs for the large room, otherwise people would've been uncomfortable on the floor. When she sat down, Reno wrapped one arm around her carelessly, but Aya knew the reasoning behind the action and smiled secretly to herself.

"Okay, gang, I've got a very important question. I've been meaning to ask you this, but since you're all here, I'll ask now. There are horse shows every weekend in town, and winners in every class get cash and points towards the nationals. Now, there's a lot of politics involved, but do you guys want to go and see if we can't piss off the locals some more?"

There was a resounding chorus of "Hell yeah!" and Aya grinned. "Great. The next one's the day after tomorrow. You guys ready for this?"

Roxas was walking back to his and Axel's bunkhouse with Demyx and Zexion, who were planning on staying and talking for while, when he asked, "So, why would we be pissing off the locals? Aren't Aya and Reno locals?"

Axel grinned. "Aya's from around here, moved here as soon as she could get out from under her parents. Reno only moved out here when he met Aya…seven years ago, I think? Anyway, whenever we go to horse shows, we always stomp the competition. Always. Their horses just aren't as good as ours, and most of them are just in it for the money, anyway. We do it for fun and to shut up the rumors of a bunch of pansy teens that don't know their way around a horse."

"And," added Demyx with a slightly malicious grin, "to prove that queers can ride something besides each other." He laughed openly at the bright blushes on Axel and Roxas's faces, both attempting to whack their friend. Zexion just grinned and shook his head at their antics.

"So, they've got things against gays up here?" asked Roxas, not really surprised. Rural Wyoming? Mostly hard-core Republicans, and most of the old live-long-ers still thought that queers were something to use as target practice.

Zexion nodded. "Yeah, they've got quite a few problems with us. Other than the fact that we consistently kick their asses."

Roxas and Axel laughed. "Hey," whispered Demyx, motioning them forward, "look at Reno…" They were near the pasture closest the house, the waning moon gilding everything in silver. They could see Reno stroking a large horse, with a small foal playing around his knees.

"That's Diablo, isn't it?" murmured Roxas. Axel nodded.

"Yeah…he's really trying, isn't he?" Roxas could hear a note of pride in his voice and grinned, nodding silently.

Reno was playing with the foal now, silver in the moonlight, but unmistakably Angel. The little horse was slightly slower, but the delight was still evident in the way she tugged Reno's bright ponytail, leading him to chase her. When they both collapsed, panting, Reno blew his bangs out of his eyes and smoothed Angel's forelock, a small smile on his face.

"He's been doing this every night since he found Angel," said Demyx quietly, watching the three figures. "Aya's come out a time or two, as well. Mostly they just sit and look at the stars. Angel's getting weaker, slowly, and Reno doesn't want to overexert her. That little mare's gotten her hooves into Reno's heart, and she's not letting go. I've heard Cloud talking…he's thinking around Christmas or New Year's, given the rate of her decline."

Axel nodded soberly. "It's tough," he sighed, raking his fingers through his flaming locks.

Roxas nodded. "Especially at a time when everyone's going to want to be celebrating," he agreed.

Demyx nodded sadly, then brightened. "I know! We can start taking lots of pictures! We'll get Aya to help, and we can give it to him for Christmas! I _know _Aya'll help! Let's go ask her now!" He took off at a run, leaving his friends to exchange looks and chase after him, their laughter echoing over the still meadows.

"Of course I'll help!" said Aya, when Demyx had explained his idea. "That sounds great, Demyx. I can get everyone a couple of disposable cameras, and we can all work on it."

Demyx glowed under the praise, his smile illuminating the room. Aya chuckled fondly and tousled his mullethawk, drawing a squeak of protest from the blonde and deflating him slightly. "You guys are nuts," she muttered, rolling her eyes and shooing them off to bed, watching them leave with a smile.

"Fuckin' alarm clock!" Roxas woke to Xigbar's yell. He grinned. The one-eyed male hadn't chewed out his alarm clock since Marluxia had been left behind. Roxas suspected that Xigbar liked Marluxia more than he let on, not in a romantic way, but like a brother, or something.

_Blam! _

"Augh!" Roxas sat up abruptly and promptly fell out of bed, getting almost hopelessly tangled in his sheets. He looked up to see Axel grinning like a Cheshire cat and making the victory sign.

"What are _you _so pleased about?" growled Roxas, trying to tug his foot out of a twist in his sheets, growling curses and snarling to himself as he fought the fabric. Not the best way to wake up, in his mind.

"Because," said Axel, finally taking pity on Roxas and helping him out of the sheets, "I rigged Xigbar's alarm clock to explode when he said that."

"Said what?" asked Roxas tugging on his jeans, hopping on one foot.

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically as he pulled his hair into a ponytail, much like Reno's, and said, "You know, fuckin' alarm clock. He says that whenever it goes off, or at least he used to, and now does, so I guess it's still says, instead of said, but-"

"Axel, exactly how much coffee have you had this morning?" asked Roxas cutting him off and lacing up his black riding boots.

The redhead smirked and said smugly, "None. I don't need caffeine to be crazy; it comes naturally."

"That's what scares me," yawned Roxas, walking beside his boyfriend and squinting at the bright sunlight.

When they walked into the dining room, they found everything set, food on the table and Aya and Reno with glares on their faces, directed at a particular redhead. Axel let out a soft "Meep!" and attempted to hide behind Roxas, but the blonde just shoved him towards his brother.

Aya lunged forward and caught Axel's ear, scowling. "What was the big idea!" she yelled, twisting Axel's ear as he let out a constant stream of 'ow!'s. It was actually pretty funny to watch, and Reno was hard pressed to keep up the act of stern paternal figure.

"You scared the shit out me! I thought Xigbar'd shot himself! You could've caught something on fire!"

Reno lost the battle and started shaking in silent laughter as Aya chewed Axel up one side and down the other. When she finally let him go, his ear was bright red, she looked tired, and everyone else was laughing hysterically.

"What pissed her off?" muttered Axel to his brother as he slid into his seat, looking for the nearest steaming coffee pot.

"No coffee," said Reno, grinning smugly as almost everyone's jaws dropped.

"N…no…coffee?" asked Xigbar weakly, his eyelid twitching. "That bites ass!"

Aya sat down and motioned for them to dish up, still scowling. "Eat up, my young slave workers, because today we're doing F and R."

"Will they like it?" asked Axel brightly, only to get slapped firmly up the back of his head by Reno as he walked by. "Jeez, just making conversation…" grumbled Axel good-naturedly, his fingers itching to hold a coffee cup.

Roxas just ate mechanically, his eyes at half-staff. "We're fixing and repairing quite a few things around here. Marly and Larxene, you are not required to help. Although, it'd be kinda nice if someone or several someone's did the dishes while we work."

Marluxia and Larxene nodded, dark circles still surrounding their eyes.

"And now for assignments!" continued Aya, her blue eyes sharp. "Axel and Roxas, you two will be re-stapling the barb wire fences on the northern border. You've got a lunch made, and I'll get it to you before you leave." The two nodded. "Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar and Luxord! You guys will be gathering up the broodmares and their foals in the western and southern pastures! Every mare should have a foal, so if you're missing one, find it! If it's been eaten, tally it."

The four males nodded and continued eating. "Cloud and Sephy-Sephiroth!" She blushed slightly, but covered her slip quickly. "I'm going to ask that you clear out the upper loft. We're getting in a new load of hay in two days, and I want the old stuff used as bedding!"

"You do not have to ask us," said Sephiroth quietly. "We live under your jurisdiction."

"Yeah, well, you're…impressive, to say the least. I feel better just asking," said the brunette, blushing.

All other assignments were given and carried out. Roxas enjoyed the ride out to the northern pastures, and he and Axel got to talk a lot as they stapled up the wires that the long hard-snowed winters had pulled down. He had played baseball and had had sword practice when he lived on Destiny Island, but his arm was still tired when he got back to the ranch.

If he was tired, it was nothing compared to how Aya felt. Roxas and Axel had ridden past her on their way back home. When they told Reno she was asleep on a fence post, he sighed and saddled up, finally taking a break from the glorious job of…mowing the front yard.

Supper was an interesting affair. Roxas had to eat left-handed, a new experience for him. Axel had bruised his thumb, and it was wrapped up in a bandage as he'd broken the nail and didn't want to drip blood on the dinner table. Demyx had bits of sticks and leaves in his hair from crawling under bushes to fish out foals, Zexion had gotten stepped on by Blackjack, Xigbar…still had powder burns on one cheek, along with a new animosity towards Axel, Luxord was still getting used to the saddle sores that came with all-day riding, Sephiroth had bits of hay in his hair and Cloud was sneezing on a regular basis, his eyes red and swollen, while Marluxia and Larxene just looked like they were recovering.

Aya was still yawning when she dished up their chicken and dumplings, but the food wasn't any worse for her tiredness. When they were all finished, she gave them a small smile, then brought out a large bowl of ripe strawberries. "I figured a little sweetness might make for all your hard work," she explained, passing the bowl around.

Roxas thought that they were some of the best strawberries he'd ever eaten. When he got back to the bunkhouse, he crawled into Axel's bed and beckoned his boyfriend closer.

"Why'd you choose my bed?" asked Axel wearily as he snuggled close to Roxas, pulling the blonde into his arms.

"It was closer," admitted Roxas sheepishly.

"Love you," Axel murmured. When he got no answer, he looked down to see that the young blonde was already asleep, a small smile gracing his lips. Axel kissed him gently, then let sleep claim him…

**Okay, so here's a Ranch Daze update, folks! I love my reviewers…you make checking email fun! Next chapter is the horse show! I went to a horse show two days ago and won a 4****th**** place ribbon. Not bad, for my horse's first show…Anyway! One thing I thought I'd mention: Most of rural Wyoming is as described. I know because I live there for part of the year! So don't go chewing my ass for that. Other than that, that's all I've got to say. Oh, and Axel's coffee conversation? Talk to my best friend about that…^^**

**-BW**


	19. The Way To First

**So, here we are at the horse show. Hmm. Interesting. **

**Warnings: Language, Kairi-bashing, homophobia, Axel having too much fun with Roxas, violence, umm…same sex pairings. (Can you hear the massive 'duh!' in that statement?)**

**Pairings: Axel/Roxas, Demyx/Zexion, Marluxia/Larxene, Reno/OC, Sephiroth/Cloud, Sora/Riku, Tifa/Rude, Yuffie/Cid, and that's about it…I think…**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine! Grrr! Anyway, the characters and music, if mentioned, aren't mine. The plot is, and Aya is, and Haven's Pastures is, but everything else is property of their respective owners. This is true for all chapters; I've just been forgetting to do the disclaimer…X3**

**So, enjoy!**

**-BW**

"Okay, boys, you want to unload the first trailer? I'll be right back, as there's an espresso stand over there screaming my name."

"Aya! Get your ass over here! AYA!"

Axel snickered. "I guess she meant that literally. That's Yuffie, a friend of Aya's. They go back a ways. She knows Cloud and Reno too. Whoa, Flare! Easy, boy!"

Flare snorted and backed quickly out of the trailer, his eyes wide. His coat gleamed in the mid-afternoon sun, and he'd been saddled at Haven's Pastures, the black and silver saddle oiled to a gloss. All in all, he cut a pretty picture.

When Selena stepped out delicately after him, Roxas grinned in pride. Her silvery coat shone, and she had blue ribbons braided into her mane. The Haven's Pastures show saddles were all black and silver, as that was a color combination that looked good on just about every horse.

Axel pointed to a shady hitching rack, not too far from the ring but near the watering trough. "Why don't you take these two lovelies and tie them up while we get Maelstrom and Mirage out, okay? Reno'll be here soon with the other trailer, and we can get all our other tack out. Demyx and Zexy will bring their horses over in just a minute."

Roxas nodded and carefully took hold of Flare's lead rope. The stallion snorted briefly, then followed Roxas docilely, his long stride making Roxas have to increase his own pace, until Selena reached over Roxas and nipped the raven-black stallion on the rump. He squealed, then settled to a much more sedate pace.

The blonde smiled at his beautiful mare, and murmured, "It's a good thing we can keep them in line, huh girl?" Selena whickered softly and nudged his arm. Roxas tied them up carefully, checking the knot to make sure Flare couldn't get a hold of the loose end and untie himself. He'd been known to do that, usually when it was least convenient for everyone else. Satisfied, he turned and saw Demyx jogging with Maelstrom, the large horse jerking his head playfully, lifting Demyx off the ground briefly. Zexion and Mirage followed more slowly, the mare picking her way delicately over the gravel.

"Hey Roxy!" said Demyx breathlessly as he slowed to a walk and tied his gelding next to Selena. Roxas had tied Flare at the end, as most other horses didn't like the large stallion. Maelstrom wasn't bad, but Mirage would throw a fit if placed next to him.

"Hi, Demyx. Are Aya and Reno planning on entering any of the events?"

Zexion snorted. "Aya is going to take the champions by storm in the Western Conformation class. She's always ridden that old stallion of hers, and now he's retired," he grinned, "she's riding Diablo. Too bad for the rest of them."

Axel had come up by then, leaning on the hitching rack. "Most of them are easterners," he scoffed, brushing away Selena's teeth marks and sending a quick glare at Selena, who switched her tail calmly and ignored him.

"So, if they're easterners, why are they out here?" asked Roxas, petting the velvety nose of his mare.

"They're here for three things." Aya had come up behind them and was checking their horses. "Money, fame, and recognition. They thought we weren't competing this year, what with everything that's happened around us." She grinned wolfishly. "They thought wrong."

"Aya!"

Aya looked up and saw her husband waving at her. "Oh, there's Reno and the rest of the gang. I'd better help them. You boys go get registered for your classes, okay?" She jogged off with a wave to Reno to let him know she was coming.

Axel held out his hand for Roxas, a faint grin tugging at his lips. "Let's show them what we're made of."

Roxas grinned back and placed his hand in Axel's, noticing Demyx and Zexion doing the same thing. "I've never really ridden in a show before. What do I do?"

Demyx shrugged. "I'd suggest doing the trail class with Selena. She'd be really good at it, and so would you. The gate's a massive joke though."

Zexion nodded. "Juvenile Western Pleasure would be good for you as well. Selena responds so well to you that it would be an easy win."

Axel grinned. "Yeah, maybe you should try a speed event-"

Demyx and Zexion both rolled their eyes at their friend. "Axel enters all the speed events on Flare, and almost always wins. They go like black lightning. It's really cool to watch."

Roxas grinned. "Cool. But what does everyone else enter?"

Demyx sighed dramatically. "I usually do the bare-back riding class, and the bitless bridle class. Zexy does the jump course and the strategic riding class."

"What're those?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Well, the bareback class is a western class, just bareback. The bitless bridle class is the same, only you have to use a hackamore instead of a bridle. The jump course is eighteen jumps of varying heights, and the strategic riding class is working your way through a puzzle on horseback," explained Axel, signing their names up on the different class sheets.

"Roxas?" asked an incredulous voice. Roxas turned slowly and saw an auburn-haired girl, her blue eyes curious.

"Oh, hey, Roxas, have you seen Riku any-" Sora, who had come up to talk to his brother, stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl.

"K-Kairi? What're you doing here?" he asked, jumping slightly as Riku came up behind him and put a possessive hand on his shoulder.

"I live here now, silly!" giggled the girl, flirtatiously flicking her shoulder length hair back. "So, I heard your parents died." She leaned forward, interest evident in her eyes. Roxas and Sora winced, and Axel and Riku exchanged glances.

"Look, girl, you better leave. We don't want to talk with you." Axel finished signing up the last sheet.

Kairi glared at him. "I was _so _not talking to you. I was talking to Sora, my boyfriend."

"Kairi, that was a long time ago. I thought you got over that!" Sora's face was red, and his fists slightly clenched. Riku put a restraining hand on his boyfriend's arm, although he himself looked rather stormy. Demyx was looking uneasily between the two boys and the girl, poised to step in between them.

Kairi but her hands on her hips. "Look, Sora," she said reasonably, "you're not gay!"

Riku arched one silvery eyebrow and mimicked her pose. "He's not?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nope." Kairi shook her head. "He just needs a girl to get him back in line! You know being gay is _so _wrong! Sora, what would your parents think?" she tried to admonish him, trying to guilt-trip him.

"Our parents would be happy that we found people that love us for who we are," said Roxas softly, stepping forward, looking at the ground as his fists clenched. "Mom…would want to meet them, and take pictures. Dad would smile and shake his head, then tell us to be careful, then make some stupid joke. They wouldn't care that we're gay." He raised his head to meet her gaze, anger washing over him. He'd never liked Kairi…

"Well, I'll tell the judge you're fags!" shouted Kairi, stomping her feet. "Then none of you will win anything! Your horses aren't as good as mine! Besides, you can't ride right anyway! You're just a bunch of-"

"You really don't want to finish that sentence." Aya's lips curled cruelly as she watched the words die on Kairi's lips, her eyes going wide in fright. Roxas felt a strange leaping feeling in his stomach as he watched Aya stare silently and icily at the young girl. He looked at Sora and saw a matching grin start to spread across his face. Axel and Riku looked at one another and shrugged, but each kept a hand on their boy.

"U-uh, we w-were just t-talking," stammered Kairi, taking a step back from Aya's cold glare.

"Oh, is that all?" she replied in a falsely cheerful voice. "What about?"

"Aya, what are you doing?"

"Terrorizing a little homophobic bitch. How 'bout you, Tifa?"

Tifa sighed and shook her head. "Really, Aya? I swear, you're more protective than a wolf with puppies!" She leveled her gaze at Kairi and continued, "However, I would suggest that you run from her before you are incapable of doing so."

Kairi fled with a sob, pushing her way rudely through the throngs of people that were beginning to gather on the grounds. Tifa sighed. "She's always been trouble. Anyway, have you seen Rude?"

Aya grinned. "Yeah. He and Reno were arguing about a pair of sunglasses…?" She laughed, and pointed. "That way, I think. When you find them, tell Reno to quit bull shitting and get back over here. We need to get the boys gathered up. Oh, and remind him Marluxia and Larxene stayed home, 'kay? Otherwise he'll think we lost them." She grinned and Tifa laughed.

"Will do. Want me to find Cloud and Sephiroth for you?" She shook her head and gave a half-hearted shrug. "Kinda hard to imagine they'd end up together, after all that happened…" She walked away with a wave, her black half-skirt flapping around her calves.

"Who's Rude?" whispered Sora, looking around curiously.

"Why're you whispering?" Aya asked, then shrugged. "Rude's a friend of Reno's. They used to work together, protecting the President."

"Whoa, cool!" Sora was now excitedly hopping from one foot to the other, incapable of standing still. Roxas rolled his eyes and whacked his brother on the arm, drawing a yelp from the brunette and a grin from the blonde.

"Ha, gotcha again."

"Shut up!" Sora said, pouting slightly. "You caught me off guard. I wasn't ready."

"That's kinda the point, dumb ass," replied Roxas, rolling his eyes again. They continued to bicker back and forth until Reno showed up, dragging Cloud, Sephiroth, Luxord and Xigbar behind him, a faint frown on his face.

"Aya," he said quietly, bending down to whisper something in her ear. Aya's face went from puzzled to shocked to angry in a matter of seconds.

"No! He's got top security already! You're good, Reno, but you're not the best! Why you?"

"Rude's going too," he said, looking nervously at the faces of the boys surrounding them. Demyx looked frightened, Zexion was frowning and Axel was getting his 'I'm-starting-to-get-what-this-is-about-but-I'm-not-really-liking-it,' look.

Aya was scowling. "I say no. Reno…if you go, you might not come back!"

"If I don't go, _he _might not come back!" he shot back, his voice rising.

"I don't care about him!" Aya cried, turning away with tears in her eyes. "I care about you," she whispered, biting her lip and closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself. Roxas had never seen her look so vulnerable, so fragile.

Axel stepped forward. "Reno," he began, but Reno shot him a glare. Axel glared right back, but continued, "If you don't come back, I'll go to hell myself and find you." It was said threateningly, but Roxas could see fear in those emerald eyes.

Aya took a deep breath. "Fine." She turned to face her husband. "Go. But on one condition: You get home by tomorrow evening."

Reno nodded. "I will, yo," he whispered, brushing his lips briefly across hers. "I've got to go, now, though. I'll see you tomorrow, love." He waved to the boys, and Roxas thought he saw a flash of guilt cross his face as he jogged away, his ponytail swinging on his back.

When Reno caught up to a bald guy wearing dark sunglasses, he slapped him on the shoulder. Roxas assumed that he was Rude, and when he saw Tifa hug him and press a swift kiss to his lips, his thoughts were confirmed. Reno and Rude got in a dark car that was waiting for them at the gates and sped off in a cloud of dust.

"Will all competitors in Class One, Western Confirmation, please ready your horses. You have a five-minute gate call." The announcer's voice boomed over the grounds, spooking several skittish horses, eliciting curses and a swift fist to the neck from some, and soothing words from others.

Aya sighed. "I'll see you boys later," she said, trying to be cheerful. "Don't get into trouble and don't cause too much trouble, and don't have too much fun." She grinned at them.

"Is there anything we _can _do?" asked Axel innocently, his eyes sparkling. Aya rolled her eyes and swatted him on the back of his head.

"You can show Roxas around and see if you can find Yuffie and Cid around somewhere. They were supposed to be in charge of you guys, but it's probably not going to happen." She paused thoughtfully, then added, "Tell Cid that there's a spring or shear bolt loose somewhere on the big trailer, would you?" She jogged away, Diablo waiting with his ears pricked and his tail switching.

Axel grinned as he moved across the large grounds. "Man, Aya is _so _gonna stomp those losers."

Roxas snorted. "Well, if _she _doesn't, Diablo will. That horse is a beast."

Axel laughed and slung one arm carelessly over Roxas's shoulders, pulling him closer as he pointed out the different stalls that had been set up, telling him that around the end of November, they began selling some of the best Christmas presents you could think of.

"Aya also pays us about then," he added, grinning at the look of incredulity on Roxas's face.

"She pays us?!" he asked, stopping to look at the tall redhead.

Axel nodded, pausing to tie up his locks into a ponytail. "Yeah. What, did you think we worked for her for free?" He snorted. "They've got so much money, they really don't have anything better to do with it. Did you know," he asked, pointing a finger at Roxas, "that a few days ago, Aya sold one of the Northern Pasture colts for 12,000 dollars?"

Roxas whistled appreciatively. Some girls walking by giggled, and waved. Roxas flushed, then laughed as Axel kissed him possessively. The girls shrieked and ran away, their fingers flying on their cells phones as they sent out messages to their friends, telling them about their close encounter.

"Anyway, that's a massive amount. And for a colt? Why?" asked Roxas. "I mean, I know Aya and Reno breed great stock, but that great?"

Axel nodded, pausing to admire a gold-worked horse cast. "Yeah. We've had people from Germany, Wales, England, and Australia come and buy colts from us. Five of Diablo's colts have been national champions, seven have been continental champions, and four, I think, have been international champions."

Roxas grinned. "Jeez, Diablo's got some killer genes."

Axel nodded, grinning. Suddenly, he put a hand on Roxas's chest and ducked down behind a stall, earning them a curious look from the teller. Axel waved his hand impatiently, and the clerk rolled his eyes and turned back to straightening his wares.

"There," whispered Axel, "is Aya and Reno's only worth-while competitor." Roxas rose up cautiously and blinked. The man had silver hair, an expensive suit, and orange eyes that looked around him with cool disinterest.

"Who is he?" murmured Roxas, sinking back down on his heels.

"That," said Axel grimly, "Is Xemnas Cardia. He's a multi-billion dollar heart surgeon. He's come up with ways for people to live without hearts." He shook his head. "Pretty freaky. Anyway, he's out to get Diablo."

"Get, as in, kill, or get, as in, buy?" asked Roxas nervously.

"Get, as in, buy. He's always wanted Diablo. With every show he wins, he wants him more. Aya turned him loose before they'd won too many shows, but now that he's a big strong stallion, he's getting a lot of prospective buyers looking at him."

"But Reno and Aya won't sell him, will they?" Roxas asked anxiously. Diablo seemed much too good to part with, to him, and he was the only other active stallion, and Flare wasn't really supposed to be breeding anyway.

"No. Aya won't sell him." Axel stood up and smirked, adding, "It's always funny to watch them try, though. Oh, look! There's Cid and Yuffie!" He ran towards the couple, earning scowls from the onlookers he accidentally brushed by.

Roxas followed, apologizing for his friend on the way. He arrived, panting, to see Yuffie blushing furiously and chasing Axel, who was laughing and dodging through the crowd again. The blonde groaned, started to follow, then thought better of it.

"What's happenin', Roxas?" asked Cid, clapping a hand on Roxas's shoulder. Roxas shrugged.

"Not much, besides trying to keep numerous people from killing Axel, myself included."

Cid laughed. "Yeah, he's always been a trouble-maker, that one. Yuffie won't kill 'im, though. Maybe wound him a little, but she won't kill 'im." He laughed again.

"Oh! I just remembered! Aya wanted us to tell you that there's a spring or shear bolt loose on the big trailer."

Cid groaned. "That seems to happen a lot." He peered over the top of the crowd with a grin. "Well, here comes Axel and ninja girl. He's probably gonna try ta hide behind ya, Rox. I'd watch out, if I were you."

He laughed and started walking back towards the trailer, hands stuffed in his pocket and toothpick wiggling in his mouth. Roxas turned and yelped as Axel barreled behind him, crouching slightly.

"Sorry, Roxy! You're my last defense!" He ducked and laughed when Yuffie skidded to a halt in front of Roxas, one eyelid twitching.

"Roxas, you're a good kid. Now, move!"

Roxas held his hands up, trying to pacify the girl. "Can I at least know what he did to deserve wounding, or maiming?"

Yuffie just let out a cry and stomped her foot.

"I asked if Cid lost the toothpick when they had sex, is all! That's all I said!" Roxas turned and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Well, mostly," amended Axel. Roxas just kept glaring at him.

"Ah, okay!" Axel stood up and threw his hands in the air in submission. "That _wasn't _all I said."

"Duh." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Now, what else did you say?"

"Umm…" Axel scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I, uh, asked if, uh, Cid used motor…oil, as, um, lube…"

Roxas stifled a snicker, then swallowed nervously

"Hey, why don't we, just, um, go watch Aya while you cool off, Yuffie?" He suggested, dragging Axel away. Yuffie sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Fine. But rest assured: I will have vengeance!" She grinned and waved. "Have fun, Roxas!"

When they got to the ring, Roxas saw Kairi glaring at them across the arena. He rolled his eyes and looked away, but he could still feel her glare. When he looked back up, Axel was making rude hand gestures and facials in her direction. She was blushing furiously and finally stomped off. Axel grinned again and made the victory sign.

"So, Roxas," he said seriously, "I hate to bring this up, but…your parents…you said they wouldn't care?"

Roxas leaned on the bar, his arms wrapped around himself. "I've never told you my story, have I?"

Axel shook his head, then replied softly, "I've never really told you mine, either."

"Well, my mom and dad both worked at the hospital, in the trauma bay. We…we didn't get to see them much, but they loved us. If we had something important at school, they'd come. Well, one day…they were at work, together…" He paused, staring off into the distance, trying to be objective, trying make it feel like it had happened to someone else, someone else's parents. "Well, one of the mental patients snuck out of the ward, dressed like a nurse. He found one of the guard's guns and…" Roxas swallowed, his voice cracking as he continued. "He…opened fire. Mom…called us at home and told us she…she and Dad loved us. We could hear all the shots. We heard Mom die before the line went dead."

Axel pulled Roxas into his arms, feeling the younger male's shoulders shaking. "Easy," he murmured softly, stroking Roxas's hair. Roxas sniffed deeply, and stepped away, wiping his eyes and laughing bitterly.

"Here I go again, acting like a girl!" He shook his head. "What next? Obsessing over shoes?"

"Hey," said Axel firmly, "I think you're perfect. Don't change, Rox." He smiled sadly, and Roxas looked at him in confusion. Axel turned and saw Aya pacing Diablo forward to receive their first place ribbon.

"People…do change. My dad did. When Mum died, well…he…I guess he found comfort in the bottle. I was, like, eight or something. He got pretty abusive, but before he killed himself he told me he loved me. I didn't believe him. How could you love someone and kill yourself? It just doesn't make sense!" He glared at the sky, continuing more softly, "That was about when Reno met Aya. I…was on the streets. The cops thought he'd killed me, and no one told Reno anything. One day, he came to visit, and found me gone. He asked around for a while and pulled some strings. He finally found me, and took me to Haven's Pastures, where I met Demyx and Xigbar, and Diablo."

He laughed. "So much has changed! I…it's so hard to believe sometimes, when I can look around and see friends, and see you…and when I look at you, and you give me that goofy look, like 'What's up?' and I just know…"

Axel waved his arms, trying to explain. Roxas clambered up on the rail and silenced him with a kiss. "Axel Sinclair, I love you, you idiot! Now, quit being all moony and walk with me. What classes am I in again?"

The redhead laughed and hugged Roxas, pulling him off the rail and spinning him around before setting him down gently. "You are such a blonde," he said teasingly, tousling Roxas's spiky golden locks.

"Quit!" Roxas batted his hand away and attempted to smooth his fly-away hair, but it stayed in what Cloud had affectionately called 'the cockatoo style'. "Well, that may be true. But seriously, what class numbers am I in?"

Axel grinned and hugged his blonde. "You're in classes eight and thirteen. Demyx is in classes six and nine, and Zexion is in…sixteen and nineteen? I think so. Anyway, it's only class two, so you've got lots of time. Wanna go look at some t-shirts?"

Roxas shrugged and followed Axel to a t-shirt stand. "Oh, these are priceless. Look at this one! 'Mount and Do me'!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Roxas blush. "Hmm…I like this one, too. 'I used to be fucking stupid, but we broke up.' Nice…"

Roxas picked one up and grinned. "Don't sweat the petty things and don't pet the sweaty things.'" Axel snorted.

"Yeah, right, like that's gonna happen. Have you seen Flare after a day ride? And I have to pet him! He's my horse!" He pointed to another. "'If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?'"

"'Why is it called tourist season if we can't shoot at them?'"

Axel burst out laughing, his shoulders quivering at he fought to breathe. "Oh, man! That's great. That's priceless…"

The saleswoman looked at them and grinned. "Since you like it so much, it is priceless!"

Axel and Roxas looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

She smiled and tossed the shirt at them. Axel caught it reflexively. "That's the most I've ever seen anyone laugh at any of my shirts that weren't drunk, high or both. So, take it, and laugh like that again, okay?" She waved them off. Roxas and Axel thanked her and jogged off.

"How often does that happen?" asked Roxas, his grin spreading.

Axel shrugged. "Dunno. First time it's ever happened to me, though! Hey, I know what we should do with this."

"Give it to Aya?"

"Mind-reader."

"It comes with the territory. I have to know what you're thinking, or else I'd be toast. Burnt toast. Burnt toast without butter. Burnt-"

"Okay! I get it!" Axel laughed and raised his hands in submission. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked at the people in the ring. Demyx grinned at waved surreptitiously at them. Axel held up the t-shirt and Demyx's eyes widened, and he started to cough, trying to hide the wide grin he wore.

Roxas groaned. "Oh, crap! My class is next!"

"Chill, Roxy! You've got…seven minutes. Every class has a five-minute gate call. It's the trail class anyway, so you probably won't be first. Here, I'll help you get ready." Axel jogged after Roxas, easily keeping pace with the younger blonde.

After saddling up and tightening his cinch, Roxas spun around and kissed Axel quickly once. "For good luck," he said, grinning. Axel smirked and slapped Roxas's ass, making the boy yelp loudly.

"For good luck," he purred.

Roxas rode the trail course in no time, Selena easy making her way through the obstacles. When the judge handed him his blue ribbon, he grinned happily and flushed when he saw Axel mouthing, "I told you!"

The judge, an elderly, tall man shook Roxas's hand firmly and said, "I do hope your mare continues her pattern of supremacy. She seems to have fine blood lines. If you are ever interested in selling her, I am willing to buy."

"Uh, t-thank you, sir, but Selena's not for sale." Roxas trotted out of the ring, high-fiving Demyx and Xigbar who had come to congratulate him. Aya gave him a hug and when Axel gave her the t-shirt, she laughed, muttering, "Sometimes I really think they ought to let out tags!" Several tourists glared at her, making everyone around her laugh.

Roxas rode back to the trailer, Axel keeping one hand on his thigh. When he dismounted, Axel swept him up in a crushing hug, murmuring, "I totally told you it would work."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Axel. I think the kiss was what worked. That, and the fact that Selena is the greatest mare in the world!" Selena whickered and rubbed his arm. He smiled and stroked her nose. "I'm gonna get her some water. Could you show me where the spigot is?"

Axel nodded and took the lead, rounding a corner and pointing at a stack of buckets. Roxas chatted carelessly with him as the bucket filled, the water pressure sending a fine mist of water onto his skin. He sighed in relief, as the heat had picked up, despite the time of day.

Still arguing about the benefits of s kiss over an ass slap, Roxas didn't notice anything when he first stepped around the side of the trailer. But when he saw Selena, the bucket of water dropped from his nerveless fingers, landing with a clattering crunch as it hit the gravel.

**Oh, I am **_**so **_**mean! I can't believe I'm leaving you with that massive cliffhanger. Sucks, huh? Heh. Well, I won't be able to update for about two weeks, at least, because the evil computer that tries to stop my uploading-ness is going to be fixed! Ha! So, after that, things might be a little bit more consistent. Or not. School starts soon, and I don't know how much time I'll have. Two jobs, school, and baby-sitting is hard to work around. **

**But, I will try! I'll try so hard! Oh, just a little background: Selena and Shinki (Sora's horse) are old gods. Selena is also a pagan goddess. However, I made her the goddess of moonlight, the oceans and horses. Shinki is the god of warriors, prophecy, the sun and the sky. So, there you go. Was anyone wondering about that? I know I mentioned it…a long time ago… **


	20. Heal Without a Scar

**Okay, next chapter! Don't you love me? Don't answer that. Unless you're going to say yes, then by all means answer! ^^ Anyways, **

**WARNINGS: The obvious, shonen-ai, ummm…a heavy make-out sesh, but nothing beyond that. Sorry! I didn't want this to be a total smut fic! But…around Christmas time I have a couple more lemons planned for you guys. My gift to you! **

**-BW**

"Selena," Roxas whispered, his eyes widening to the of dinner plates. He felt that peculiar swoop in your stomach where it feels like your heart and lungs just dropped about seven inches. Axel gasped and whirled, shouting something over his shoulder as he vaulted onto Flare's back, untying him in one swift movement. He touched Flare's flanks with his heels and galloped away in a flurry of wind and gravel.

Roxas ran forward, his breath catching in a half-sob as he saw Selena's gentle crystalline eyes white-rimmed with pain and shock. He stroked her neck gently, feeling her muscles trembling beneath his own shaking hand. There was a rhythmic dripping sound, and Roxas closed his eyes, his hands fisting in Selena's silvery mane. He refused to look at the blood rolling off of her face from the crescent-shapes cut in the center of her forehead.

The mare nickered and turned her head, nudging Roxas's arm, leaving behind a smear of blood. Roxas smiled sadly, shaking his head as he realized that Selena was worried about _him. _He continued stroking her, murmuring, "I'm so sorry girl. It's all my fault…"

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. He looked up into Aya's concerned gaze as she said firmly, but not unkindly, "Roxas, you need to leave. Axel, take him to creek for a while, okay?" She smiled encouragingly at Roxas, then brushed past him, her hands full of a medical kit that had a horse's head emblazoned on the red bag instead of a cross.

He let out a muffled grunt as he was hoisted onto Flare's back, followed swiftly by Axel. The redhead wrapped one arm around Roxas's waist and guided Flare with the other. Roxas stared at the ground gliding away beneath Flare's cantering hooves. He let his heart twist wretchedly with guilt. If he hadn't walked away, hadn't turned his back then Selena would still be whole, still be beautiful. But, to Roxas she would always be beautiful, no matter what.

"Hey, Roxas, hold on to me." Roxas clutched desperately at Axel's strong forearms, his mind spinning. He knew he wanted to protest, but he just decided to trust Axel and let him take him away.

Axel slowed Flare down and turned him down a shaded path, the birds chattering all around them. There was the faint murmuring gurgle of a stream nearby, and Flare began picking his way through the game trails until they had reached the creek bank. Axel slid off and dropped gracefully to the ground before turning to help Roxas off of his large stallion. "Thanks," murmured Roxas. Axel quirked his lips in a brief smile before pulling Roxas down to lay beside him on the soft green grass, the murmur of the stream providing a gentle condolence.

They lay together for quite some time, no words needing to be said. Roxas had his head on Axel's chest and the constant steady rhythm was lulling him to sleep. "The birds," sighed Axel. "They're leaving already. It's only August, but they're already abandoning ship. Summer's almost over, Rox. What are we gonna do?"

Roxas sighed. "I don't know. We'll have to think of something special, when Reno's back."

Axel nodded. "Yeah, when Reno's back." They were quiet for a moment, the sound of Flare's teeth ripping up grass nearby almost loud in the stillness.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Where…where did Reno go?"

Axel began stroking Roxas's hair, his green eyes glued to the pure blue sky. _Roxas's eyes…No…Sora's. Roxas's are a bit…darker. More tainted with darker blues and some silver. Sora's the purest one, but I think Roxas is perfect…_

"Axel?"

"Oh, sorry. Reno went on a job…for his old boss. I can't believe, though, that he'd just…leave like that. He didn't even bother to look back."

Roxas nodded, his fingers toying with a few blades of grass. "He's coming back, though? Isn't he?"

The redhead carded his hair with his fingers with a heavy sigh. "I hope so. If he doesn't, I'm gonna kick his ass so hard Grandma'll feel it!"

Roxas laughed. "You're so respectful of the elderly." He paused, then said softly, "Axel, do you…you know, still love me?"

Axel looked shocked for a moment. "Still love you?" he said incredulously. "How can I not? Your hair, your eyes, your smile…everything about you makes me weak-kneed when I see you. The way you shrug about seven different ways, the way you have special smiles, the way you keep me up at night because the moonlight makes you look so beautiful…" He smiled gently. "My dreams are bursting at the seams, because…you were all I've ever day-dreamed for, ever wished on a falling star for."

Roxas smiled shyly. "Well , isn't this something straight out of the romance novels." He tried to sound carefree, but his voice wavered, giving him away. "I guess…I guess is the part where I say I love you too, right?"

Axel grinned and pressed a gentle kiss on Roxas's lips. "That part can be any part," he whispered against Roxas's smooth skin. "This day can be any and every day."

Roxas let his fingers twine into Axel's flaming locks, his mouth opening slowly, his eyes staying open as Axel cupped his head in his hand and let his tongue slip into the young blonde's mouth, moving slowly, gently, but not acting as if Roxas were a glass angel, to be handled with utmost caution.

Unconsciously, Axel swung one leg on either side of Roxas, his fingers curling in Roxas's soft golden spikes. He let one hand wander, caressing Roxas through his shirt, drawing sharp gasps from the blonde. The redhead moved confidently, his teeth nipping gently at Roxas's tongue, coaxing him into retaliating. Roxas moved his tongue from his own mouth to Axel's a bit hesitantly, tasting the sheer spiciness that was Axel. He explored slowly, mapping the contours of Axel's mouth with his tongue, his hands fluttering to rest on Axel's shoulders.

When they broke away, panting, Roxas smiled up into Axel's face as his warm breath ghosted over his cheeks. Their breath mingling, they stayed like that, gazing deep into each other's eyes. With a crooked, reluctant smirk, Axel said breathlessly, "They'll be expecting us back any time now…"

Roxas nodded sadly, and when they got back to the grounds, he saw Selena standing calmly, the gash stitched until it was almost invisible. The skin around the area wasn't even red, just slightly pinker than normal. Roxas jumped off of Flare and caressed her nose, smiling and murmuring things into her ear. Axel felt a brief flash of jealousy and fought it down, scolding himself. How could he be jealous of a horse? He blushed slightly as the many reasons flooded into his head. He shook it, hoping to dislodge the perverted thoughts, but only managed to get a funny look from Roxas.

About the moment, Aya walked around the back of the trailer, Diablo following obediently at her heels. "Hey, guys!" she said cheerfully. "It looks like she'll heal without much scarring, Roxas. And Demyx and Zexion placed first in all their events!"

Axel paled. "That means I've got to get to the gate!" He vaulted into the saddle, nervously smoothing his hair back, tying it down with a hair tie and black skull-and-crossbones bandana. He looked at Aya, who smiled and brought a black western hat from behind her back. Axel set it on his head, pulling the brim down and giving Roxas a roguish smile that made Roxas's stomach flutter. With a bow and a smirk, Axel cantered to the gate, just as the announcer's voice echoed over the grounds, introducing the first of eight events.

Roxas stroked Selena, then on a whim, untied her and brought her closer to the arena so that she could watch the event as well. As the third rider swept around the barrels course, Roxas swallowed. They were all going so fast! He didn't see how Axel could beat the times being set. But as he walked Flare up to the starting line, every inch of his body was suave confidence. When the keeper dropped the flag, Flare launched himself forward, his body nearly turning in on itself as he whirled around the barrels, beating the previous scores by three seconds flat.

Roxas lead Selena over to Axel, a grin on his face. "Very nice! I didn't know Flare could move that fast!"

Axel waved a hand carelessly as they watched another rider lose his hat on the last barrel. Axel, Roxas noted, hadn't even touched his hat. "That was nothing," he said dismissively as another rider entered the ring. "That was just to knock the beginners and the non-committals out. The next two are going to be a bit harder. Roxas grinned wickedly and delivered a stinging slap to Axel's ass. Axel yelped, then grinned. Selena whickered and nudged Flare with her nose, her eyes full of warmth.

Two events later, Axel was graciously accepting the blue ribbon with a smile, his hat still firmly in place. He exited to applause and wolf-whistles from some of the braver girls. Roxas smirked. Axel and Flare had blown the competition away. Even Flare's clumsiest turns looked perfectly graceful compared to the others. The black stallion had barely broken a sweat.

The rest of the day faded and blurred for Roxas, but two things he noticed and that stood out in his mind were that he hadn't stopped smiling, and that Axel never once lost his damn hat. Axel also tromped the competition in the other speed events, coming home with three blue ribbons and a very tired Flare. Selena hadn't behaved like she had been injured; in fact, she acted like she wanted to join in on occasion.

Roxas slept on Axel's lap on the way home, his head pillowed against Axel's chest. When Aya looked over from the road, she let a smile creep onto her face as she took in the sight of the two teens snuggled together in obvious contentment. She looked at the Haven's Pastures sign as she drove through the gate and whispered, "Oh, Reno…You'd better come home!"

**Okay, so this was a bit short, I'm so sorry! But high school's keeping me on my toes. I'll update again soon. And the next chapter isn't just fluff. And I'm seriously toying with the idea of another lemon in the next chapter. If I get enough "Yes! Please give us teh smex!" Then I will. If not…I'll write it anyway and post it as a stand alone. So, for now, over and out, loves!**

**-BW**


	21. Hanging from cliffs

**Okay, I watched one of the best movies ever a few days ago. It's called Man from Snowy River, and this chapter is going to borrow shamelessly from that movie. It's freaking awesome. If you like horse movies, watch it. Older movie, like 80s, but it's set in the 1800s. It's very cool. Okay, okay, I know! Stop talking and type, right? Right.**

Roxas woke up to a sound like thunder. Sitting up with a yawn, he looked out the window and saw a large herd of horses thundering across the far meadow. He smiled briefly, finding the antics of the younger colts amusing. Axel woke up soon after, stretching and yawning like a cat.

After they had gotten dressed, they walked through the dewy grass towards the house, hands stuffed deeply into jeans pockets. When Diablo began rearing and letting out stallion whistles, they both paused and smiled at one another. The black stallion painted a pretty picture, plunging in front of the red rising sun, the early morning breeze plucking playfully at his long mane and tail.

Aya greeted them with a cheerful smile and a plate of pancakes. "Did you boys sleep well?" They nodded, mouths full of the fluffy pancakes. Demyx beckoned them over to the table and they sat near their friend, the dining room slowly filling with chatter as others streamed into the pleasantly warm room, the smell of syrup and butter heavy in the air. When Marluxia and Larxene walked in, yawning, everyone paused and lifted a hand in greeting before returning to their conversations.

"Hey, Aya," began Marluxia, taking a seat and pulling Larxene's chair for her, "Is there any particular reason why Diablo is acting so stirred up?"

The brunette frowned briefly and tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. "I don't know for sure, but I'll bet it has something to do with the rouge herd out in the far meadows."

Axel looked up in surprise, swallowing hastily. "There's a rouge herd?" he asked. "No one ever told me about it."

Aya shook her head. "Well, we never thought it was that important. It's a herd led by Diablo's brother."

"Flare's uncle?" asked Sora, his bright blue eyes wide with curiosity.

Aya nodded, then hesitated. "There's a story that goes with this whole thing, but…it's long, and some of the details have faded in time."

Demyx swallowed his mouthful of pancakes, looking eager. "A story? Like a story-story, or a myth-story? Would it be good song material? Will you tell us?" Zexion rolled his eyes and stuffed a crispy piece of bacon into his boyfriend's mouth, effectively shutting him up long enough for their adoptive mother to continue speaking and get a word in edgewise.

"A myth-story, probably, and yes," she said, her blue eyes dancing. "Now, this story is from about twenty years ago…"

"There was a woman that used to live here, a beautiful and kind woman who came from the mountains. There are legends upon legends about people from the Mountain. She was a wild woman, though. She never wanted anything to do with conventional women's role in society."

Axel and Roxas exchanged a wry look, grins slowly spreading over their faces. A quick glance around the table showed the others had picked up on the resemblance as well.

"But even in spite of, or perhaps because of, a man fell in love with her. He was a strange man, but he had a good heart. To show her his love, he bought a young black colt and named it Dyante. He raised the colt himself and trained it to perfection. When he brought the gift to the woman, she was so pleased with the young colt that she asked to ride it that very day. Of course, the colt was only two by that time, but he was kind and gentle. The man helped her on and she rode around the yard a few times, beaming in pleasure."

Everyone was now glued to the story, coffee going cold and pancakes absorbing all the syrup as Aya spoke.

"Suddenly, a thunderhead came down from the mountains. A bolt of lightning struck a tree near the colt and he spooked, taking off across the fields. The man…he tried to catch and calm the horse, but by the time he caught up to the colt, it was too late. The colt had panicked and thrown the woman. She was dead when the man reached her side. The man blamed the colt for the death of the woman he had loved, and let him run wild. Since that day, he has never seen a horse without longing for his love and without hatred of Dyante, the Wild Stallion from the Mountain."

Demyx blinked. "Oh my God," he whispered. Everyone looked at him, but he was zoned out, his eyes slightly glazed as he stared the wall across the table. "_Vexen,_" he murmured.

There was a jolt in Roxas's stomach as he realized what Demyx was saying. "No way," he said immediately. "He'd have to be forever old!"

Larxene spoke up softly. "Vexen is about forty-five. That would make him around twenty-five when this happened. I…don't believe it."

Aya shook her head slowly. "You're right. I didn't think Vexen was capable of love."

"Maybe he isn't now," said Demyx softly, "But everyone can love at one point in time. Everything, everyone. Love is…love is like blood. You need it, and if you lose it, you feel like you want to die."

Axel stood up, his chair scraping the wooden floor of the dining room. His boots thumped slowly over to the window where he leaned with one should against the frame, one leg crossed over the other. "Well," he said, crossing his arms and inclining his head slightly, "That Dyante just ran off with about half our herd."

Aya vaulted to her feet and looked out the window. Just barely visible on the horizon was a group of small dark dots that looked a lot like horses. Just as they all spilled over the rim into the mountain valley, one dot resurfaced and stood on the rim, facing the ranch. He stood there for three full seconds, as though daring them to come and fetch his spoils of victory before wheeling and galloping after his herd.

"Shit," she said vehemently, her fingers white against the sill of the window. "Just shit." She turned from the window, her eyes calm and calculating as she met the eyes of all in the room. "Today, boys," she said, "Today…we ride. We ride long, we ride hard, and we bring back that herd. And I want that stallion with them. He's going to keep doing this unless we bring him in." She sighed and ran a hand over her face. "For a twenty-something year old horse, he's sure doing well for himself."

Sephiroth got to his feet, and let his lips quirk in a brief smirk. "All those who ride with us, I suggest you get some protection. That stallion is taking them into the depths of the Mountain." They all nodded and dispersed, heading to their bunkhouses.

When Axel and Roxas reached theirs, Axel rummaged around beneath his bed for a few minutes before pulling out two black leather dusters. One was small than the other, and he passed that one to Roxas. "Here," the redhead said, pulling his own on. "It'll keep you from getting ripped up." Roxas nodded gratefully, the first flutters of nervousness beginning to stir in his stomach. Axel looked up from lacing up black leather half-chaps and arched one eyebrow before abandoning his project to hug Roxas tightly. Roxas gripped Axel's coat and inhaled his scent of spice and leather, fresh air and horses, syrup and coffee.

"Roxas," Axel murmured softly, "if it gets dangerous, I want you to go back. You're a good rider, but I'm better." Roxas nodded; he knew Axel was only telling the truth. "Rouge horses don't think like tamed ones. They're dangerous, and now that they're on the run, they're even more so." He paused, then lifted Roxas's chin to look into his eyes. "I love you," he murmured honestly, "and I don't want to lose you."

Roxas nodded and pressed a brief kiss to Axel's lips. "I know. I don't want to lose you either. Once was too much for one lifetime."

"Imagine the next life, then." Axel smiled and tugged on gloves the leather duster swirling around his legs as he walked out the door, head high and mouth set. Roxas followed, thinking how Axel looked like a hero, stepping from the shadows into the light. He shook his head at his own imagination, his boots sending up puffs of dust, the northwestern sun having already baked the dew from the dirt.

He saddled swiftly, taking a moment just to check Selena's forehead, seeing that the edges of the wound weren't even red, and there was no heat from the area. The mare sensed his hesitation and nickered softly, nudging him and tossing her head in Flare's direction. Roxas smiled. "Alright, girl. We'll go, just to keep them safe, huh?"

He mounted and rode into the barnyard, everyone gathered there in silence. Xigbar had a rifle resting on his shoulder, his one eye looking faintly eager. Marluxia and Larxene were standing on the porch, hands grasped gently. Aya swung herself into the saddle, saying to the two teens staying behind, "If…when Reno comes back, let him know what's going on. Tell him if we're not back by nightfall, come up to the mountain with you two." They nodded solemnly and raised a hand in farewell.

Cid was gnawing on his toothpick, stocky Ratchet standing calmly, his rusted coat almost blending into the dirt. Demyx and Maelstrom were fidgeting slightly, the barely noticeable shift of seat in the saddle or hooves in the dirt. Zexion and Mirage both looked slightly troubled, and it was with a nervous spike of amusement that Roxas noticed that Mirage's forelock fell over the opposite eye as Zexion's bangs. Axel and Flare were snorted and sighing, eager to get on the hunt. Selena edged closer to Flare, making the black stallion turn his head to breathe on her.

The silence was broken by Xigbar, his swearing echoing in the empty yard. "That little fucker…Vexen's sent out goonies!"

Aya turned in Diablo's saddle, her eyes narrowing at the sight of a dozen or so mounted horsemen, cantering over the plains towards the Mountain. She swore softly and raised a hand in the air, twirled it once and pointed to the Mountain, the horseman's sign for "Move Out!"

She dug her heels into Diablo's flanks, the black sire of Flare leaping forward into a ground-eating lope. The other horses streamed out of the yard behind him, hooves churning up the dust and forcing Marluxia and Larxene to cover their eyes and mouths. All Roxas could hear was the thundering of hooves, the beating of his heart. The two sounds seemed to merge together as they raced along the plains, the pine-treed Mountain looming closer and closer.

The group broke through a copse of tree, catching glimpses of the rouge herd, the stallion wheeling and dodging among the trees. Vexen's hired help were hard on their heels, all grim and ragged-looking. Axel glanced back when he heard a yelp, seeing one of the men trying to drag Zexion off of his mare. He paused, briefly checking Flare, but Demyx was far ahead of him. The blonde rode up behind the man solidly thumped him in the back of the head, helping Zexion back into the saddle. Axel nodded and took off again.

Flare was soon far ahead of the others, as Aya and Diablo were stalling as many riders as they could. The riders had rifles and weren't aiming at people. They were gunning down horses like they were rabbits, and Axel cringed to see so many of their horses slain so callously.

One rider had a better horse than his fellows and he managed to catch up with Axel, yanking Flare's bridle off in a desperate attempt to stop him. Flare just shook his head as Axel dropped the reins, spitting his bit out and leaving the man with a bridle but no horse.

Guiding Flare with only his knees, Axel grinned in relief as he broke to the top and saw the last of the horses just through a brief clearing. He urged Flare forward, only noticing the steep, nearly vertical drop after Flare's front hooves had broken through the small ledge, sending the two of the down the slope while the black stallion watched from the ridge.

**I am so dreadfully sorry this took so long! I'll update more often, but oh my gods, the amount of homework we've had is INSANE! Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'll get the next chapter up soon, I promise!**


	22. Over the Edge

Axel felt the thin overhang crumble, felt the air tense and his heart plummet down into his boots, felt the sharp pang of despair that came from the on-lookers. He felt these things, but witnessed none of them. He couldn't hear anything other than the constant _da-dump, da-dump, da-dump, da-dump _of Flare's hooves as they streaked down the sparsely wooded mountainside. He could hear his pulse, faintly, in the back ground, could hear Flare's deep heaving breaths, felt them as well, the great black stallion's side expanding with every breath.

It was like time and life and the universe itself were suspended as Axel leaned as far back as he could, one hand on the reins, more to hold himself steady than to guide Flare, and one hand extended behind him as he fought for just the right balance and equilibrium to keep them from tumbling down the hill. And under the terror he was suppressing, Axel felt a swooping, soaring feeling of finally being free. He let a wild grin break out across his face, heedless of his own danger. All he knew was the herd and the black rump of the stallion he was pursuing, the stallion that had led to so much damn strife.

Because what Axel had realized, as they rode along in search of the stallion, was that the horse had caused every single problem. If it hadn't been for the horse, Vexen wouldn't have been the bitter bastard he was now. If not for the horse, Vexen wouldn't be taking out his old anger and sorrow on his family. If not for the horse…

He had also realized, though, that the horse was partially responsible for some of the best things in his life. If not for the horse, Diablo wouldn't have come down from the Mountain, and wouldn't have sired Flare. He had felt a pang of fear when he thought about that. Flare was, aside from Roxas, the greatest thing in his life. Vexen being a bitter bastard had also led to some other good things, even though they didn't outweigh the bad.

Without Vexen, Marluxia and Larxene, more likely than not, never would have met. And…well, that what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. And the trials the whole family had undergone had made them so much stronger. They were…a real family now. Reno, though he didn't seem to fit it, was a great father figure. Axel didn't know how many nights he had gone without sleep coaxing Demyx into a sense of security, of belonging. Aya was a mother in all senses of the word; she was kind, caring, protective, loving. She was what held their crazy bunch together. And Demyx, Zexion, Riku, Sora, Xigbar, Larxene, Marluxia, and Luxord were like his brothers and sister. Roxas, obviously, wasn't a brother. He was…Axel's heart.

All his internal musing came to an abrupt halt when Flare broke out onto the open flat, his momentum sending them thundering past the trailing members of the herd, and they soon pulled even with the large black stallion. Up close, Axel saw that his glossy black hide was covered in scars, and his nose was completely grey, showing that he was indeed far into his years. That didn't stop him from wheeling and throwing a kick at Flare, making the lathered stallion squeal and lunge forward, his ears pinned.

Axel reached under his jacket and pulled out something he had had since he was young. Unfurling the long whip, he snapped it in the air with the ease of long practice. The echoing snap cracked through the air, startling the horses into moving his way. Flare barely flinched.

Cracking the whip above his head and wheeling Flare around, Axel pressed the horses into a bunch, most of them breaking to take off across the mountaintop. Axel just smiled grimly and proceeded to run them into the ground, chasing them so far up into the mountain that the ground the hooves thundered across wasn't ground, just ice-covered snow. The horses' breath and bodies steamed like dragon's smoke, lending a sense of unreality to the moment.

Roxas and Selena broke to the top just in time to see Flare's billowing tail disappear over the edge. instantly, Roxas rocked back in his saddle like someone had just stuck him in the chest with a battering ram, knocking his breath away and leaving him gasping. He heard a broken hearted scream, a desperate wailing sound, and realized it was coming from him. He rode forward, wary of the edge, but desperate to see what had happened, to see what lay beneath him.

The sight of Axel leaning back over his saddle, features set as Flare pounded down the Mountain, sending spurts of gravel and grit and pine needle beneath the horse's hooves, made Roxas light-headed in relief. Then, when Axel broke out in a huge grin, Roxas felt his heart jump. He knew that if Axel was laughing, everything was alright.

When the others rode up, they saw Roxas leaning eagerly over the edge on his stomach, Selena anxiously snuffling the hem of his shirt, ready to yank him back if the ledge showed any sign of crumbling under the boy's slight weight. Aya dismounted with a groan and walked over, careful to stay away from the edge.

"What the hell…" she began, but then saw Axel on the flat, his whip coiling around his body like a serpent, growing more distant by the minute. She sighed and slammed her palm into her forehead, shaking her head, muttering, "Those Sinclairs, I swear…they're all insane. Every last one of them."

"Aya, your last name's Sinclair," said Demyx cheekily. "Does that make you insane?" Aya just nodded mutely.

Roxas couldn't stand to look away until his lover was completely out of sight. Reluctantly, he scooted back from the edge, much to Selena's evident relief. Taking a look around, he saw that no one was hurt, aside from a few small scratches and a bruise or two.

Aya stretched and groaned. "Damn. Well, we'd better get back to the ranch. Axel'll probably be in about dark, knowing him. I'd better have a hot supper ready from him and his brother both."

The group mounted and rode a short distance away, watering their tired horses and giving them another brief rest before heading, albeit at a much slower pace, back to Haven's Pastures. When the tired, dusty group rode into the yard, heads were hanging and no one was talking much. Aya slid out of the saddle with a solid thump, looking haggard under the trail grit and grime. Leading Diablo into the barn, she hurriedly stalled him and vanished into the house, brushing off Larxene's and Marluxia's questions, leaving the others to fill in the two confused teens.

Roxas lead Selena into her stall, currying her slowly, letting his mind churn and stew as he began to worry about his redheaded lover. "Axel…" he muttered, "when the hell are you going to learn how to stay out of trouble?"

Selena nickered gently and turned her head, nudging Roxas's elbow. The blond was glad to see that crescent-shaped gash on her forehead was still clean and uninflamed. The mare slowly blinked, as if she was telling Roxas to have patience.

"But I've never had patience!" he complained bitterly. Leaning his head on Selena's warm flank, he was about to doze off when a round of gunshots shattered the air.

**I…feel terrible. No one's reading this anymore, though, so late update shouldn't bug anyone…So, I'm think smex next chapter. Last time I said that, about all I got was crickets. Seriously. I accept anonymous reviews! I don't care who you are, just friggin' tell me yea or nay! Or I might throw a fit and start killing people off again…XP Kidding. Or am I…? Decide for yourself. **


	23. Breaking Point

**Wow, guys! I have to say, I really feel loved! The reviews started pouring in, begging me not to stop the story. So, needless to say, I won't stop! I have a definite ending planned for this story, but it's going to take me a while to get there. And, I really want to write about Halloween and Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Years with the boys, so this epic thing is probably going to end around my birthday, in January. That's like three more months, come on! Okay, okay, I get it, shut up and tell the story, all right! **

**Happy Halloween, folks!**

Roxas jerked up as Selena snorted, sidestepping uneasily. Roxas let himself out of her stall, bolting the latch behind him as a second nature. He heard voices rising in the yard and broke into a jog, shoving aside the heavy barn doors and walking into chaos. Nearly thirty horses milled in the yard, sweat-soaked and sides heaving slightly, heads tossing and eyes flaring at their unfamiliar surroundings.

And there, herding them carefully into a large corral was Axel. What Roxas had mistaken for gunshots were the cracks of Axel's whip as he stretched it out over a belligerent colt's ears and encouraged him into the corral with his herd members.

Only after doing a double-take did Roxas realize that the old stallion, leader of the herd, had a rope halter on and was snubbed up tight to Axel's saddle, the young man easily adjusting the amount of slack needed for the stallion to keep his feet. Flare gave a weary nicker, barely heard over the commotion, and Axel's eyes flew up from the horses, straight to Roxas. The blonde couldn't help the huge grin that broke over his face as he walked over to Axel and said, forcing the smile down, "Hey, Hothead? Why didn't you go flying over that cliff? You're head's full of enough hot air!"

Axel smirked. "Nope, I've got too many smarts for that." He tapped his head with a gloved finger to prove his point, and Roxas saw that the fingers and palm of the glove was worn to almost nothing, and in several places raw, red skin was showing. Roxas scowled, and Axel sighed, running a quick hand through his flaming hair. "My hands are like that over the whole palm," he admitted ruefully. "They just quit burning a while ago."

The blond snorted. "Yeah, because it's cold enough out here to freeze the balls off a brass monkey! They're calling for snow next week!"

Axel blinked. "Seriously? Cool! Epic snowball fight!" he crowed, making Roxas shake his head and hurry to swing the large gate shut after the last horse was herded in. Their breath steamed in the cold, and Roxas shivered slightly as he waited for Axel to dismount. The redhead caught him mid-shiver and gave him a one-armed hug, the other arm being full of Flare and the rouge stallion.

"You know what they say about cold nights?" the fire-lover murmured next to Roxas's ear. His warm breath made the blonde shudder, but not from the cold.

"N-no, what?" he replied, molding his body to Axel's heat, which seemed to radiate from him like a furnace.

"Hold your friends close, but your lovers closer." Roxas slapped Axel's shoulder, turning a bright pink as the older man gave him a Cheshire cat grin and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Aww, come on! You know you wanna!"

Aya's call to dinner made them look at each other, then start laughing. Roxas helped Axel put Flare and the other stallion up, then began to head to the warm food that was awaiting him, making his stomach mumble and complain. Before they reached the doors, however, Axel stopped. "Hang on a minute," he said, and walked back.

As Roxas watched, Axel lead Flare from his stall and into a very large stall at the end of the barn. A moment later, he moved Selena, the mare looking confused, her delicate ears flicking back and forth as she looked first at Roxas, then Flare. She finally walked into the other stall and began munching at the hay, swatting Flare with her tail when he tried to nip her flank.

"Why did you do that?" asked Roxas when Axel returned and they were walking into the house.

He shrugged. "It's supposed to be cold tonight, right?" Roxas nodded. "Well, two horses in the same space are warmer than one. Aya will probably start double-stalling soon anyway. We both know Selena and Flare get along pretty well, so I didn't see a problem."

Roxas laughed. "No, I don't either!"

When they entered the warm dining room, everyone was chatting quietly, and Roxas had to stifle laughter when Axel nudged him and jerked his head at Sephiroth and Cloud. The latter was trying to convince the other to try the concoction on his plate, which appeared to be ketchup and macaroni and cheese. "Come on, Sephy," he wheedled, "All the SOLDIER's used to do it in Mess Hall!"

"That is what I am afraid of," replied Sephiroth dryly, but after looking at Cloud's begging eyes, he finally relented. "Fine," he sighed, and used his fork to stab a single noodle with a bit of red on it. But Cloud shook his head.

"No, you have to do it like this!" he insisted and scooped up a mouthful on his fork, all cheesy and drenched with ketchup. He motioned for Sephiroth to open his mouth, ignoring the giggles that broke out from those who were watching the spectacle. Sephiroth opened his mouth and allowed Cloud to put the mouthful in his mouth, chewing carefully, his brows slightly furrowed.

After swallowing, he said, "The SOLDIER's must have done it for nutritional value, because that is almost as bad as the heat-and-serve packets." He gave a small shudder and eyed Cloud's plate. "I worry about you," he informed his friend.

Cloud just laughed and took a large bite, smirking as he swallowed, licking the ketchup from his lips. "No, Sephiroth, _I _worry about _you. _How can you not like ketchup and macaroni and cheese? It's practically a staple of life!"

Axel chuckled and started passing the platter of biscuits after taking two for himself. As he slathered on the butter, he said quietly to his friends, "Reckon Sephiroth and Cloud are a bit more than friends?"

Demyx gave Axel a strange look. "You didn't know?!" he asked in astonishment. "Mine and Zexy's cabin is next to theirs! They've been together for WEEKS!"

Zexion shrugged. "You must have far better ears than I, Demyx, because I haven't heard a thing."

Demyx pouted. "No love for the musician…but Zexy, your sense of smell is amazing! Remember that time when we woke up and you said--"

"Yes, yes, I remember _quite well, _Demyx!" said Zexion, hastily cutting off the mullet-hawked teen, a pink flush rising to his cheeks. Everyone else laughed and started making jokes, teasing the two of them mercilessly until Aya got to her feet, her lips tight. When everyone fell silent, she braced her hands on the back of the chair, letting her chin sink to nearly her chest before straightening up again.

"Okay, boys, it's getting late. Most of the horses are fed, but you might want to go check on them, start double-stalling." Roxas noticed his brother turn to Riku and ask him in murmured tones, his hand on his arm. Roxas also notice Riku flushing slightly as Sora, with his inability to sit still for more than a minute, began rubbing his hand up and down Riku's arm as he waited. The blonde smirked, catching Sora's eye briefly as they got up to leave. Sora returned the smirk and dropped his brother a wink before starting to chatter animatedly with Riku again.

Demyx slung an arm around Roxas's shoulders and started leading him out the door. When Roxas turned back for Axel, he saw the redhead talking quietly to Aya, his brows pulled down tight and his hand gestures short and jerky, his green eyes sparking. Demyx murmured in his friend's ear, "Hey, we'd better get out of here. They're going to get into it soon."

"Why?!" Roxas was shocked. Why would Axel be mad at Aya?

The musician sighed heavily and tried to shove his bangs away from his face with a hand tugged roughly through his hair, but the stubborn tendrils just drifted back into place. He crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at them, but continued. "Because Aya won't call Reno. Axel worries so much about his brother, it's not even funny. But…" Demyx bit his lip. "I'm worried too. Reno's not home yet. And he swore he would be…"

"Then he will." Roxas said this with such conviction Demyx smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Reno's never let us down; why would he start now?" With a laugh, Demyx clapped Roxas on the shoulder and tossed a "Thanks!" over his shoulder as he jogged to catch up with Zexion, the dirty blond slipped a thinly muscular arm around the bookworm's waist. Zexion paused and smiled at Demyx, making the musician beam in reply. Roxas threw a look over his shoulder and saw that they were both arguing now, but being careful not to be loud.

"Love is never a fairytale," said Roxas bitterly, "except for the ones you wish you could be." But as soon as he had said that, a wave of guilt washed through him. He didn't want Axel to be perfect; how could he expect perfection when he himself was ridiculously flawed? It wouldn't be fair. And no one had ever said falling in love was easy. With Axel, it was like falling in love with a forest fire, all deadly beauty and sharp edges. Sharp words, sharp looks, sharp elbows…the list went on. And Axel was heat; warmth. He could be hotheaded, but he could also be so tender it nearly hurt. In spite of all these things…Roxas wouldn't have it any other way.

Slipping into the glowing warmth of the barn, he headed for Selena's stall until he remembered that Axel had moved her. When he leaned over the half-door, he saw Flare and Selena standing and dozing, but when Selena sensed Roxas, her ears flicked up and she moved over to the door, throwing her delicate head over.

"Hi, love," he murmured, stroking his mare's soft grey cheek. Selena bobbed her head and nudged Roxas, searching for treats. The blond laughed and dug out a peppermint, offering it to his mare in the palm of his hand. Selena took it with a crunch, and soon Flare was shoving his head through the gap, begging for a treat. Roxas laughed again to see the resemblance between the stallion and his master.

"Hey, Rox." Axel's voice made Roxas spin around in surprise. The redhead had his hands stuffed in his pockets, a scowl marring his features. His green eyes were sparkling with anger, and his voice was a little hoarse, like he had been shouting.

"Hey, Axe," he replied cautiously, trying to sound normal. He failed.

"What, you think I'm fucking dangerous now?!" Axel snapped, taking a step closer to Roxas, his eyes blazing. "What are you, four?! Grow the fuck up, Roxas! Everyone fights sometimes! You think anything else, you're wrong!"

Roxas clenched his fists and felt the blood rush to his face. "Your brother can take care of himself! You need to let him live his own life! I think it's you who needs to grow up, Axel! And don't tell me what the fuck to think! You don't know me!" He broke off, his voice cracking. "You don't know me." This was whispered, but it nearly echoed in the silence.

Axel's face was nearly paper-white in his anger, and Roxas couldn't suppress the giddy thought that that's what Axel would probably look like when he was dead. He was ashamed and mortified at the thought, but he had to admit it was true.

When Axel finally spoke, his voice was rough and quiet, trembling slightly as he glared at the floorboards so hard that Roxas almost would have bet they would've been on fire from the intensity. "Reno isn't just my brother. He's more than that. Yeah, sure, he left me when he was fifteen, but he had to get out of my parents' house. They were killing him. They were why he was on drugs for a while, they were why he bailed on me, they were why…" He stopped. "It doesn't matter. They didn't take care of me. Reno did." He shook his head in disgust. "I can't not worry about him. It doesn't work that way, not for me."

Roxas crossed his arms. "You know," he said acidly, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you have abandonment issues. Or maybe you do, because you sure as hell like to push away the ones who love you most because you can't see the forest for the god damned trees."

Axel took a few quick steps forward and drew an arm back. Roxas flinched and closed his eyes, expecting a blow. It took him by surprise to have Axel fall into him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy, his forehead resting on Roxas's collarbone. Roxas felt hot wetness drip onto his skin, cooling rapidly, and he could feel Axel's shuddering breaths as he tried not to break down. Roxas wrapped his arms around the lanky redhead and slowly sat down on the barn floor, tucking Axel's head under his chin and slowly soothing him.

At Roxas's kindness, Axel broke, sobbing quietly into his boyfriend's hoodie, fisting the fabric as though it were the only thing holding him to the earth. Roxas just murmured soft words that never made any sense, and wiped away Axel's tears, just letting him cry. After a few minutes, Axel swallowed hard and sniffled, choking out, "I haven't cried since I was seven. I feel like such an ass…" He gave a watery chuckle. "And now you probably hate me…"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Axel, honestly, you can be so dense sometimes. Do think I would do this if I hated you?" he asked softly, pressing his lips to Axel's, letting his eyes close. As he pulled away, he felt one of Axel's tears splatter on his cheek. He looked up into Axel's gem-like green eyes and whispered simply, trying to press as much truth into the words as he could, "I love you."

Axel stared at him, slightly dazed. He leaned closer and pressed four kisses to Roxas's lips, murmuring between each, "I love you too." When Roxas opened his mouth and traced the seam of Axel's mouth, the redhead took the invitation and slipped his tongue into Roxas's mouth, re-memorizing each ridge of his teeth, every bit of what made Roxas…Roxas.

**In the aspect of uploading early, the sex will be in the next chapter. So, love me later. XD But yeah, I'm so glad to know people still read this thing! Thank you! **


	24. Shattered

**Okay, high school is sucking more than ever lately…sorry 'bout the late update…**

Halloween dawned cold and crisp, and Roxas was wakened rather…unorthodoxly. When his eyes opened, he saw a smirking, slightly blurry Axel perched on top of him, green eyes dancing with mischief. Before Roxas could open his mouth to ask his boyfriend what the _hell _he thought he was doing at five fifty five in the morning, Axel stuffed something into Roxas's mouth with a cheery, "Good morning Sunshine!! It's Halloween! That means only one thing." The smirk widened as Roxas rolled his eyes, unable to respond due to the large piece of chocolate currently occupying his mouth. "Candy, dancing, more candy, alcohol, sex and candy!"

Roxas swallowed with an effort and said, "Okay, I get the candy part, and maybe even the sex part," he blushed slightly as he said it, but continued, "But where the hell are the alcohol and dancing entering the equation?"

Axel positively beamed at him. "Ah ha! My little Sunshine is smart and pretty! Double trouble!" He didn't seem fazed by the eat-shit-and-die look Roxas was sending full-voltage at him.

"The fucking sun isn't even up yet," he grumbled, shoving Axel off him and reaching for his jeans. Axel fell to the floor with a thud and he looked up reproachfully at Roxas. Roxas was suddenly struck with the image of a kicked puppy and had to bow his head to hide the smile that darted across his lips.

"_Any_way, Mr. Grumpypants, the alcohol and dancing enter the equation at the Halloween rave we're all going to!"

Curious despite himself, he said, "There's a rave? Around here? Never would've guessed." Axel was nodding impatiently, waiting for Roxas to finish lacing up his boots.

"Yeah, they're not very common. But come on! Reno called last night, said he wasn't going to be home until tomorrow. Aya's pissed, of course, but hey! He's safe, and doing what he loves most."

Roxas arched a sandy eyebrow. "Guarding snobby people is his idea of fun?"

Axel shrugged. "I don't think it's the guarding," he said, wrapping an arm around Roxas's waist as they stepped out into the cold air. He ran a hand through his cinnamon hair and shrugged again. "I think it's the heads he gets to bash that he likes." Roxas nodded, and they walked in companionable silence to the kitchen. Axel almost felt bad for the poor guy. If Roxas though _he _was excited by Halloween, he was going to get blown away by Demyx.

As it turned out, he didn't get blown away, just bowled over. Roxas had entered the dining room and Demyx flew at him with a shriek, essentially tackling him. Roxas let out a surprised yelp as he hit the floor and he stared in confusion at the blond who was now clambering to his feet, talking so fast Roxas couldn't understand a word.

When he took a pause to breathe and help Roxas to his feet, the short male broke in. "…the hell?!" Demyx looked puzzled, and then laughed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he said ruefully, his face pink. Roxas noticed everyone else laughing at him and he spread his hands in exasperation. Someone had better tell him what was going on or he was going to get pissed.

Axel seemed to notice the growing frustration on his boyfriend's face and he stepped in to save the day. "Roxy, did any of us tell you Demyx here is multilingual?" At Roxas's shocked look, he nodded. "Evidently not. Well, Demy-dearest speaks French, which was what you just got spouted into your ear, Japanese, German, Spanish and, for some reason known only to himself, Latin."

Roxas turned to look at a now thoroughly embarrassed Demyx. "I had no idea! That's so cool!" he said with a grin. "How long did it take you to learn all of them?"

Demyx returned the grin, motioning for them to sit down at the breakfast table. "Well, not long, really," he admitted. "I just forced myself to write all my songs in the language I was learning, and then sing them. I hear a song once and I know it, so I learned that way."

"That's really resourceful. Remind me to take you with my when going anywhere foreign." Roxas found Axel's hand under the table and gripped it briefly. Axel returned the squeeze, and warmth blossomed in Roxas's chest. _Is it strange, _he wondered, _that something so small makes me so happy?_

Before he could think about it, Aya entered the room, carrying a tray of orange biscuits and grinning jack o' lantern pancakes with bloody red syrup and a bowl of peeled grapes. Marluxia and Zexion jumped up from their seats to help her with the food, setting the various plates and dishes down on the table. Roxas looked at his brother and grinned. Sora was gaping wide-eyed at the festive food, grabbing Riku's sleeve and talking a mile a minute in low tones. Riku had a fond smile on his lips as he watched the brown-haired twin snag an orange biscuit, looking it over suspiciously before taking a large bite out it, letting out a sound of approval. Riku looked up and his eyes met with Roxas's and they shared a smile before turning back to their respective interests.

"So, boys, what are you guys going to be for Halloween?" asked Aya, settling down in her chair. The one beside her that usually held Reno's coffee-drinking, laughing form was painfully empty, but Aya seemed to try to shove that fact out of her mind. When Larxene let out an indignant cough, Aya looked startled, then grinned and apologized. "Sorry, Larx. I'm just used to having all testosterone." The girl nodded, mollified.

"I'm going to be a rock star!" said Demyx enthusiastically. "I just need a pair of shades and I'm good to go." He flashed a grin and stuck a pose, his fingers in a 'V' in front of his face. "Oh yeah," he said, jerking his chin slightly, "I'm cool like dat." The whole room erupted into laughter and Demyx grinned, the smile spreading in its goofy way over his face.

"I'm going as Indiana Jones," said Axel. "I got the whip and everything. Hat, too. Or maybe I should go as a slave driver. Hmm. No!" He nearly jumped out of his seat. "I got it!" He paused for effect, then said, "I'll go as a pirate! 'Thirty lashes for the next o' ye lads to get near me booty!'" he growled, tugging Roxas close possessively as he made a snarling face at the rest.

Roxas flushed and wriggled out of Axel's hold. "I'm not your booty," he muttered. Axel smirked and waggled his eyebrows with a suggestive smirk, making Roxas blush harder. "Oh, shuddap. I was thinking about going as a ghost."

Aya cocked her head to the side. "As in, the sheet wearing kind of ghost?" she asked.

Roxas shook his head. "Nope. I'm going to dress in all black and find some of that white makeup stuff, maybe some eye shadow for dark, haunted circles under my eyes, and I'll call it good." Larxene let out a very feminine squeal the same time Marluxia did.

"Dibs!" they shouted simultaneously, then glared at each other. "Together, then?" Larxene nodded.

Axel clapped Roxas on the back. "Way to go! You just signed yourself up for the Larxy and Marly Makeover!" Roxas groaned and buried his head in his arms.

Aya just laughed at all of them, and told them to go take care of their horses and put on their costumes so they could head to the rave. They scattered and split off, talking amongst themselves, the holiday making excitement stir in their stomachs.

When Roxas saw everyone in their costumes, he was rather impressed. Axel, looking suave and rugged in his pirate outfit, the whip coiling neatly on his waist. Zexion, wearing a pair of light grey cat ears and a tail, all at Demyx's suggestion. Marluxia was an assassin, the dark hood on the black leather duster mostly concealing his face. Larxene, looking like some kind of pixie thing, all glitter and grace, until he noticed the seven knives strapped onto her body. "I'm a war nymph," she replied haughtily after Roxas asked her what her costume was.

Demyx looked quite the rock star, all tight skinny jeans and t-shirts, spikes and chains in every place imaginable. Sora was dressed as vampire, fake teeth peeking from his lips. Riku was Zorro, his eyes invisible behind the black mask. Xigbar was dressed as a WWII soldier, complaining loudly about the fact that Aya made him leave his gun behind. Sephiroth had flatly refused to dress up, on the grounds that he was far scarier than necessary on a daily basis. Cloud, however, had entered fairly willingly into the Halloween spirit and wore all white and a golden ring around his bright blond hair.

When Axel saw him, his jaw dropped. "Holy shit," he breathed, raking his eyes over his blond. Roxas got the distinct impression that Axel was undressing him with his eyes and scowled teasingly at him, swatting him carelessly. "Are we going or what?" he asked.

Aya walked out of the house nodded, asking Cid to keep an eye on the place. The gruff mechanic nodded and stumped back out to his workshop, puffing on a thick cigar. Aya wore loose black clothes and had a fake pistol in her hand. "Sorry, didn't feel up to much," she said as she got into the truck. Boys piled inside and into the bed, laughing and joking. Roxas found himself in the bed of the truck cradled in Axel's arms. He grinned and tipped his head back, looking at Axel.

When the redhead looked down, he smirked and kissed the blond. "You're so molestable in that outfit," he murmured huskily. Roxas shivered and his cheeks turned pink. Axel chuckled warmly and pulled him closer to his chest and they relaxed as Haven's Pastures faded out of sight.

''God damn it.'' Reno staggered and nearly fell, grabbing the side of a tree for support, righting himself and continuing to walk. Large spatters of blood littered his trail, and his right hand was shiny with the stuff, pressed tight against his side. 'Why the hell did I make Rude get the President out first?' he wondered silently, gritting his teeth. 'If I had gone, I wouldn't be in this fucking mess.' But he knew he couldn't have done anything different. It was his job to die.

As walking got harder and his breathing started to labor in his chest, Reno forced himself on one tree at a time. ''I'll stop at the next one. Oh, man, I passed it. Shit. Can't turn around, can I? Better go on to the next.''

Finally, he couldn't walk any longer, a fact proved when his legs gave out from under him and he slumped painfully against a tree, a crimson stain painting the trunk as he slid down. 'Fuck…' he moaned._ What's the matter, Reno? Giving up already?_ Reno jumped, hissing at the pain the motion caused. 'I've got to be fuckin' crazy, yo," he murmured. 'Hearin' dead people ain't normal_…'_

_Oh, Reno…look what you've gotten yourself into now…_

"Zack…" he gasped out, the searing pain in his chest and side subsiding briefly. A curious light seemed to surround him and he felt warm, slightly bristly fur against his hand. _Come on, Reno. Let's get you out of here. Climb on. _Reno struggled to his feet, his vision slipping out of focus as he leaned heavily on the furred thing, managing to stagger forward several steps, his left hand gripping the thick fur as if it were his only tie to life. Grimly, he started walking again, determined to get home. "I won't…let them down…" he mumbled breathlessly. Soon it became his mantra and he walked to the beat of his own words, his promise.

Bright flashing lights lit up the rave grounds, then darkened them seconds later. There was a pulsing mass of people there, and Aya just waved the teens into the crowd with instructions to meet back at the truck at three. Axel drug Roxas out into the crowd, encouraging the boy to dance with gentle hands on his hips, guiding him. The other teens did the same, and soon the only things in the world were the music, the lights and their partners. When Roxas finally stopped dancing, panting, Axel ghosted away and returned with drinks, leading his blond out of the crowd to a secluded nook composed of a wall of bushes and two storage units, forming a triangular space about eight hundred yards from the rave grounds. They started talking and drinking, and Roxas laughed as a peculiar buzz sparked through his body.

Sephiroth and Cloud hadn't danced, but sat instead outside the zone of flashing lights and throbbing music. They each had a straight shot of liquor and with grins, they knocked them back with practiced flicks of their wrists. When Sephiroth had swallowed, he frowned and stared at the glass.

"What's the matter, think it's going to bite you?" teased Cloud gently. Sephiroth raised his eyes and Cloud noticed they were glowing in a peculiar way.

"I think it already has," said Sephiroth in a strained voice. "There was something in the drink…" he drifted off, panting, his muscles visibly trembling. Cloud stretched out his hand, brows furrowed in concern. However, he was cut off as Sephiroth launched himself at the younger male, pinning him to the ground and plundering his mouth.

Cloud let out a groan, and Sephiroth whispered, "This is very bad…I cannot control my urges!" Cloud arched up, drawing gasps from them both. "Or very, very good," murmured Sephiroth breathlessly.

Axel had finished his drink and was staring at Roxas, a strange fluttery feeling speeding through his body, his veins feeling like they were on fire. He shifted slightly, and his loose pants brushed against an erection he hadn't known he had. He bit his lip and subtly crossed his legs, the loose material covering his hard on. He was grateful for the darkness, otherwise Roxas would've noticed the flush that covered his cheeks.

Roxas was staring at Axel. His green eyes were so…magical. He wanted to see what they looked like when Axel was inside him. Then he widened his own eyes. What the hell?! He jumped slightly and moaned as a wave of feeling washed over him. He licked his lips and his eyes settled on Axel's neck, which was looking rather…tasty. Or undecorated. Mmm. Undecorated…he would make Axel his canvas, make him beautiful.

Axel was staring at Roxas. His blue eyes were so…enchanting. He wanted to see them closed as that head of blond spike thrashed beneath him as the blond came in ecstasy. He smirked slowly, dangerously. He'd heard that moan, saw that perfectly pink tongue darting out over those shell-pink lips…oh yes. He barely saw Roxas begin to move, only realizing when the blonde straddled his lap and began sucking and biting on Axel's neck, letting out soft little moans of approval.

Roxas latched onto Axel's neck, feeling an urgency building inside of him, something that felt like a beast trying to rip its way through his skin. "Axel," he said between licks, "help me. Something's…not right."

"I know," purred Axel. "But how about we _make _it right?" Roxas could only nod, sucking in a gasp as Axel pulled their shirts off, the cool wind nipping at his heated flesh. Axel raked his gaze down Roxas's firm chest, and nodded once before biting one of Roxas's pectorals, leaving a red circle that began to slowly ooze blood. Axel began to lap at the blood, making Roxas moan breathily.

"I can't do this," Axel said. Roxas nodded.

"I know. In me, now!" He started shedding his clothing rapidly, shivering slightly in the cold air. Axel moaned once and stripped, letting his aching sex free. He sighed in relief and put three fingers to Roxas's lips. As the young blond took them into his mouth and began suckling on them, Axel let his eyes glaze over slightly. What the hell had been in those drinks? he wondered hazily, then decided he really didn't care anymore. It felt good.

"This might hurt…" he whispered, pulling his dripping fingers from Roxas's mouth. At the blonds shrug, Axel thrust two fingers into the tight heat, none too gently. Roxas gasped, perspiration beading his forehead as he bit his lip. But within thirty seconds, he nodded again and Axel prepared him as fast as possible before sliding into Roxas. Resting his forehead on the shorter males, he stared into Roxas's eyes, seeing wonderful spirals of lust and desire pooling in their depths.

His self-control, already on a very thin thread due to the fire worming through his system, snapped when Roxas gave him a smile and demanded, "Move, bastard." Axel growled something that sounded like "With pleasure!" and began thrusting into the blond, his hips snapping forward and burying his arousal deep into the tightness that gripped him. Roxas gasped and started writhing against Axel, his short fingernails scraping down Axel's back, leaving bloody trails in their wake. The fire-lover through his sweaty hair back and brought Roxas with him as he lay on his back. His eyes gleamed like acidic emeralds as he said with a cocky smirk, "Ride me, bitch."

Roxas hesitated, quivering, then began to raise and lower himself in Axel's lap, the redhead gripping his hips and helping him move. When Roxas shuddered and released onto Axel's stomach, the older male groaned and pistoned his hips one more time into the blond before pulling out and shooting his load into the grass.

Roxas dozed for a while. When he awoke, his head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton balls and he was naked. Ordinarily, he wouldn't have minded waking up naked next to Axel, but the fact that he was at a rave with thousands of people wasn't exactly conductive to his mood. He saw his clothes, neatly folded and threw them on, pausing briefly to dust himself off first. He nudged Axel in the side with his foot, feeling his ass give a brief twinge of pain. He made a face. Sex on the ground was so not on his top priority list.

When he had roused Axel, the redhead looked up at him blearily. "Roxy? The fuck happened?"

Roxas shrugged and helped Axel locate his costume. "Something in the drinks, I think. I mean, we're not really the type to just--" he flushed.

"Go at it like animals?" finished Axel wryly. Roxas nodded and helped Axel to his feet, the gangly redhead nearly tangling up in his own legs. "Well, we both got some good sex out of it, right?" Roxas grinned and murmured his agreement. They were walking back to the truck when Axel stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell?" asked Roxas, turning around to look at his lover, who had gone dead-white in his face.

"The drinks…" Axel muttered softly. "That means that just about everyone here just consumed an aphrodisiac. I'm not sure I want to walk out there."

Roxas paled. "But it's probably close to three." He swallowed. "We have to go out there. Just don't look around."

They nodded and started walking, dreading the scene they were expecting to see. What they saw, however, took them both by surprise. The rave grounds were now nearly empty, only about one hundred people left on the dance area, including the DJ. Where everyone else had gone, they neither knew nor cared.

When they got back to the truck, they saw Demyx and Zexion asleep in the back, Sora and Riku snoozing in the front, and Xigbar passed out in the bed. Axel made a face and clambered quietly, cat-like, into the bed of the truck before helping Roxas in and snuggling with him. They lay in the bed of the truck, the metal still warm from the sun, and slowly drifted off. Before Roxas fell asleep, warm breath stirred the hair near his ear and he heard Axel's soft murmur of, "Good night, my Sunshine. I love you."

"Good night Axe…" he replied with a yawn. "I love you too."

"Son? Hey, son? Open your eyes, now. Come on, you need to wake up." Reno's eyes fluttered open. He saw a vaguely familiar face and he smiled briefly.

"Aya won't kill me," he murmured, then slipped back into the wonderful, warm, happy darkness that had been embracing him. In the darkness, he heard Zack's chuckle. _I wouldn't be so sure about that…_


	25. Giving Thanks

Roughly a month later…

Horses grazed silently, pawing at the frosted ground to get at the last brown blades of grass. The last of the migrating birds cawed and whistled in the woods, swooping and dipping on the air currents. Smoke curled from the chimney of a large house, and the delicious smells of cooking food wafted on the air. All was good and peaceful in the little world of Haven's Pastures. Until…

"AXEL!" Aya's voice shattered the stillness, and soon the front door flew open, a redheaded blur pelting out of the warmth and away, chased by a woman whose brown hair was braided into a rope, brandishing a rather large knife in one hand and a wooden stirring spoon in the other. The horses looked up, mildly interested in the humans' antics, before turning back to munching at the grass.

Reno leaned on the doorframe, one arm in a sling and a wry grin on his face as he watched his wife chase his brother around. Axel, who was vehemently denying any wrong-doing, was getting more desperate as Aya gained ground, running like a deer. When Roxas came to the door and peered out, he asked mildly, "Is she going to kill him?"

Reno laughed, then winced as his ribs protested. "Nah. She won't kill 'im. It'll be pretty fun to watch, though."

Roxas shook his sunshine-covered head and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. He was about to go back inside to the welcoming warmth and delicious smells of Thanksgiving dinner cooking when said boyfriend dashed inside and hid behind Demyx. Roxas hastily stepped out of Aya's way and crossed his arms, content to watch the scene unfold.

Axel had ducked behind Demyx, using the musician as a shield for Aya's wrath. The woman put a hand on her hips and started tapping one of her feet, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Axel," she said warningly, "Don't think I won't go through Dem to get to you."

Demyx squeaked slightly and tried to shove Axel out from behind him, to no avail. Roxas finally took pity on all involved, walking behind his lover to push him in front of Demyx. Axel turned wounded puppy dog eyes on him, but Roxas refused to be moved. He figured Aya had to have her reasons.

"Axel, what on EARTH possessed you to try and steal some of my cheesecake?" Aya solidly thwacked Axel on his flaming head, eliciting a muttered, "Owww…" and the redhead rubbed the abused spot.

"I wasn't trying to steal some of it," he muttered. "I was going to put chocolate chips in it."

Aya blinked. "Oh. Well, I'm still mad at you. Just for that, you have to wait for pumpkin pie until after the first pie plate is empty. " She grinned evilly. "Now, I want all you boys, except Demyx, to go take care of your horses. And Reno, love, check on Angel, hmm?"

Reno nodded, and everyone streamed out of the house, heading for the barn. Roxas had had a head start on Axel, but the lanky, long-legged redhead had managed to catch up with him. As he slipped his hand into Roxas's grip and laced their fingers together, he smiled warmly. "So, Roxy, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked in a slightly sing-song voice.

Roxas gave him a strange look. "Christmas, Axe? Are you kidding? Today's Thanksgiving. Christmas is only…" he trailed off.

"A month away," grinned Axel. "So, what do you want?"

The blond blushed. "I don't know, nothing, really," he muttered. "I've got everything I could want."

They walked into the warm, cheerily bright barn, hearing the murmurs of their friends as they talked to their horses and to each other. Gentle nickers greeted Axel and Roxas as a slender, delicate silver head appeared over the half-stall door seconds before an ebony and crimson one was thrown over to greet them.

While Roxas rushed immediately to Selena, Axel paused long enough to turn on the radio, letting gentle sound wash through the barn. Roxas looked up from his caressing of Selena to throw a confused look at Axel. There was a brief musical interlude before words filtered through the notes.

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake I miss you,  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you dear,  
Cause I wish you were here._

Axel smiled at Roxas as he scratched behind Flare's chin. Keeping his eyes on Roxas, he began to sing quietly, the emerald orbs locked with oceanic blue ones. " _I watch the night turn light blue, But it's not the same without you, Because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad, 'Till I look at my hands and feel sad, 'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_…"

Roxas swallowed past the lump in his throat as he listened to Axel's gentle crooning voice, seeing the bottomless love in his eyes. He stretched out a hand and interlaced the fingers with Axel's again, and he realized that his fingers did fit perfectly between Axel's long and thin ones. Stepping forward, he saw that Axel's lips kept mouthing the words, though he no longer sang aloud. As Roxas took another step, a gentle smile curved his lips.

_When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here._

Axel leaned forward and kissed Roxas, his lips moving over the younger boy's as he sang along. Roxas shivered as Axel's warm breath ghosted over his slightly chilled skin, warming him and setting a fierce fire burning in his chest. Before he could help it, tears began to slip from the corners of his eyes. Instantly, Axel pulled away, murmuring in concern, asking what was wrong.

"Oh, Axel," Roxas whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from Axel's face, "nothing's wrong. Everything's right. It's all so right." He smiled brightly and wiped his face harshly with the back of his hand, dashing the tears away. He fed Selena as Axel fed Flare, then they bid their companions goodbye, promising to visit later in the evening.

When they walked back into the house, Aya was just getting ready to set down the gravy and rolls. Axel and Roxas entered the kitchen, receiving dishes to carry to the table from Demyx and Larxene. Demyx was looking completely content, his cheeks flushed from the warmth of the large cooking stove, his eyes sparkling as he talked and bantered with Zexion, who was sharpening the knife that would be used to slice the turkey. Axel smiled to see his friend so happy, and he took his platter of steaming peas to the table, Roxas following behind with more light, flaky rolls.

Finally, all was done, and everyone was sitting at the table. Aya handed the knife to Axel, since Reno couldn't carve with his arm in a sling. Before he could start slicing into the turkey, she stopped him and said, "Since this is Thanksgiving, everyone needs to say something they're thankful for. I'm thankful for Reno, all my puppies, and Haven's Pastures."

Axel nodded. "I really like having Roxy around," he said with a grin. When everyone had spoken, Axel sliced into the turkey and passed out the steaming meat to everyone. They ate and talked, and Roxas looked around. He had come to realize that the family he had now was far better than the one that had been lost.


	26. Signed, Sincerely Me

"Roxas. Roxas. _Roxas!" _

"Nnuh?" Roxas's eyes opened slowly, and Axel's bright eyes came into focus. Roxas smiled a good morning at him, but something was wrong. Axel's brow was furrowed and he was gnawing at his lower lip. Roxas sat up, his hair messier than usual and said, "What's wrong?"

Axel sighed heavily and looked down. "They…they're taking you and Sora away," he whispered.

"N-No!" Roxas's hand shot out and gripped Axel's arm hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "Who? W-Why?"

Axel shook his head and closed his eyes briefly, like he was in pain. "Aya needs to talk to you and Sora," he said tiredly. "She's waiting with the man from the government. Sora's already there."

Roxas clambered out of bed, his hands trembling so badly that Axel finally took pity on him and tied his boots for him. The blond couldn't believe what was going on. Why had someone come to collect him and his brother? He thought about losing Axel, and his chest constricted. When he heard Selena nicker from the barn, he felt like he could barely breathe.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw a man with short cropped hair and a small beard. The man stuck out his hand to Roxas, but Roxas just stared in shock at him until he dropped the hand back to his side with an awkward laugh.

"Hello there," he said pleasantly. "I am Ansem Wise, and I'm an agent for the Social Services." He smiled kindly, though the falsity of it grated on Roxas's nerves. He could see Sora trembling in Riku's arm, the silver-haired teen looking stormy.

Ansem placed a hand on Roxas's arm, which the blonde shook off irritably. Ansem narrowed his eyes briefly, then continued, "I'm here to bring you home, son."

"Home?" replied Roxas dully. "I'm already home. You're taking me away from where I'm most happy. Isn't that what home is?"

"Home is where your heart is," added Sora softly, glancing at Riku.

Ansem sighed dramatically and turned to a pale-faced Aya and Reno, though Reno had his poker face on, and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Ansem looked at them, hoping for support as he said, shaking his head, "Kids these days, huh? Crazy…"

When he got a stony look from Reno and a fiercely icy glare from Aya, he again chuckled nervously, fiddling with the pockets of his cheaply-made suit. He cleared his throat and gave a half-shrug. "Well, come on, boys," he said. "It's time we're off. Say a quick goodbye, and let's get a move on. We've got a long way to go and not much time to get there."

Roxas looked pleadingly at Aya, feeling panic rising in his throat. When he received a mute, tight-lipped shake of the head, he saw she couldn't do anything. He turned to Axel and wrapped his arms around his lanky, familiar frame, hearing his heartbeat, the pace faster than usual. The tears he'd been trying to hold back spilled in hot rivulets down his cheeks, and he felt Axel's black long-sleeve shirt becoming damp. The solidly comforting arms around him hugged him close, though they finally pulled Roxas away.

The redhead locked his eyes with Roxas's and murmured, "We will find a way. We'll bring you home, Roxy, I swear!" His voice cracked on the last word, and Roxas could see muscles in his lover's face trembling. Roxas nodded mutely. He couldn't speak, and turned to see Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene in the room with them. He and Sora embraced them all, murmuring their goodbyes.

Demyx was clenching and unclenching his fists, gnawing on his lower lip. Because Demyx was usually so easy-going and happy, Roxas and Sora both were surprised when he burst out in anger at Ansem. "You really think you're so clever, don't you?" he spat, not waiting for a reply. "We've all been through _hell, _and we spit in the Devil's eye and made it back alive. Now you, with your fancy I.D. card and your stupid tax exemptions, you think you can separate our _family? _You're freaking crazy! There's no way that we--"

"That's enough, young man," said Ansem coldly. "I will not be spoken to in such a manner!" He rounded on Aya. "You, ma'am, should control your charges, or I will have to look into an enquiry about this place." He sneered. "That should go over well, Mrs. Sinclair."

"Lay off, yo," said Reno, every bit as cold. "You come into my house and have the fuckin' nerve to insult my wife? Get the hell out of here."

Ansem stiffened, then grabbed Roxas and Sora by the elbows, leading them forcefully out to the beat up station wagon in the front yard that the blonde hadn't noticed when he first walked past, the greyish dun color blending into the sand.

When the Social Worker opened the back door, mumbling curses as dust billowed from the door, Roxas wrenched his arm away and ran back into the house, Sora on his heels. Ansem followed, swearing loudly. Roxas ran to Aya and hugged her, then looked at Axel. "I'm sorry," was all he managed to get out before Ansem and a sheriff's deputy Roxas hadn't noticed barged into the room.

The deputy was of medium height, with long, shaggy brown hair and a curious scar on his nose. He stared impassively at the group, one hand on his pistol, the other in his pocket. The door creaked open, and Cloud and Sephiroth entered the room. When Cloud saw the deputy, his eyes widened. "L-Leon?" he gasped.

The deputy spun around, his mouth dropping open in surprise. "Cloud Strife! Well, of all the--"

"That's enough!" snapped Ansem. "This _isn't _a social party! We're here to get those two--" he jerked his thumb at the twins, "--and _leave!" _The man practically snarled the word.

Leon gave a stunned Cloud an apologetic look before shrugging and looking at the boys. "Come on, guys," he said, not unkindly. "Let's not make this any harder than it already is." He put a hand on Sora and Roxas's backs, guiding them out the door while Ansem followed in a huff, muttering threats about lawsuits. Roxas turned his head back and locked eyes with Axel, mouthing the words, "I love you," before Ansem slammed the door behind him. He thought he heard an "I love you, too!" but he wasn't sure.

Roxas and Sora allowed themselves to be pushed into the back of the car, both of the twins just sitting there with a stunned look on their faces. When they looked at each other, it was like looking a mirror; both pairs of blue eyes were bottomless wells of sorrow, and they both were pale and shaking.

"We--We never got to say goodbye to Shinki and Selena," murmured Sora. "They'll be wondering where we are…" His last word trailed into a sob, and Roxas reached out and held his brother, his eyes burning as tears slipped down his cheeks. Horses couldn't understand that they'd been taken away. Selena would think he had abandoned her…and in a way, he had. Not through any choice of his own, but abandonment was still abandonment.

And Axel. He didn't think he'd ever get to see him again. Roxas knew, in his heart of hearts, that he wouldn't be able to find anyone to replace Axel. The redhead wasn't just a friendly fuck; he was someone that made Roxas feel like he was worth a damn in the world. No one could replace that, and he didn't want to even try to attempt replacing the person he had been in love with. Roxas knew that Sora felt the same way about Riku, and Roxas hugged his twin tighter. They only had each other now.

As he watched the scenery roll by, heard the quiet words of Ansem and Leon, he knew only one thing: If this was life without love, he wasn't sure he could make it. One look at Sora told him his twin felt the same way.

After the station wagon had driven away, peeling gravel everywhere, Axel still stood at the window, one palm pressed to the pane of glass. When his breath fogged up the glass, he took his fingernail and scratched at the moisture. When he saw when he had written, he almost smiled. _'Dear Roxy, I love you. Sincerely, me.' _

It was only then that the first tear spilled over to trickle down his cheek.

**A/N: Haha! How's that? I'm so sorry, guys, I really was debating about throwing this plot twist in, but I had to. Sorry it's so flipping fluffy. I tried to make it a bit touching…did I succeed at all? I'm serious, I was writing this and I felt a little…sad. I didn't cry over my own work, hell no. But did I reach out to anyone? Let me know. I need to know, because, well, I have a project for Lit. class, and I want it to be sad. Sooo…yeah. Thanks for reading,**

**-BW**


	27. Pour Me A Heavy Dose Of Atmosphere

**I was totally overwhelmed at the response the last chapter had! Thank you guys so much! I swear, I got home from school and my inbox was blinking. Every single email was a review; I was so happy! Thanks again!**

**-BW**

Late that evening, Ansem pulled up to a house far from any visible civilization, and turned in his seat to look at the twins. They were both, he mused, very attractive. But he had always had a preference for blonds, and the way Roxas was sleeping on his brother's shoulder, leaning into him like he was his only comfort, stirred something deep in Ansem, and it wasn't compassion. He shook his head slightly, a faint grin on his face as he shook the boys awake. "Get up," he said sharply. "We're staying at a bed and breakfast until court opens tomorrow."

The boys opened their eyes groggily. When Roxas woke up, he found himself hoping that Axel hadn't woke him up yet, that the entire day had simply been a horrible dream. His blue eyes landed on Ansem's face and he winced mentally, his hopes of the whole thing being a nightmare crushed. He nudged Sora, hating himself for brining his brother into the world of consciousness where everything seemed to be going wrong.

Ansem shoved the two of them into a room, following and locking the door. Roxas and Sora exchanged anxious looks, but were consoled when Ansem opened a door that they had assumed was a closet, but in reality led to an annexed room. The man told them he would wake them up at six o'clock sharp, so they'd better be ready to go. The twins nodded silently, and he soon left.

"Roxas, I want to go home," whispered Sora. Roxas wrapped his arms around his twin again and rested his chin on his head.

"I know," he murmured. "I do too." The silence stretched on for a few moments, then he added in a softly hopeful voice, "You heard when Demyx said. There's no way they'll let us just get sent to live somewhere else."

Sora nodded, then said, "What if they split us up?"

The stomach of Roxas plunged straight to his feet. He hadn't considered that thought, taking it for granted that the people they were being sent to would want a set of twins. When he looked at Sora, his heart flipped. He couldn't lose his brother. His was the only thing left that tied him to Haven's Pastures, and so to Axel. He knew Sora felt the same.

"Do you miss them?" The question had blurted out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Sora nodded wearily. "More than anything. And we haven't even been gone a day yet!" He cracked a feeble smile, and Roxas sighed heavily. Sora gave him a small, honest smile as he said, "They won't forget us. Just think…when you look up at the stars, they'll be seeing the same stars."

The younger blonde was somewhat surprised to hear such wisdom from his brother. "Yeah, I guess," he muttered, flopping down on one of the twin beds. A lump threatened to rise in his throat as he felt how radically different the bed was from the one he had at home, at Haven's Pastures. There, his sheets were a dark blue, and always seemed to smell faintly of both horses and Axel, neither of which Roxas minded. These sheets were a sterile white, though he doubted they were anywhere near sterile, and smelled of bleach. They smelled stale, used, unfamiliar, _wrong. _He sighed heavily. But, he thought, the biggest difference between this bed and his was the distinct lack of Axel in it, curling his arms comfortably around his waist, his warm chest pressed to Roxas's back, his chin resting on Roxas's shoulder as he slept, snoring ever so softly.

The lump that had threatened to rise did, and a pang rang through his chest, but Roxas wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry anymore. It wasn't like he was dying. He was acting stupid. _But, _said a little voice in his mind, _doesn't it feel like you're dying? _No, he told himself. No, it didn't feel like he was dying; it felt like he was already dead. _Quit overreacting, _said the voice, which now seemed to have switched sides. Roxas ignored his conscious and rolled over, seeing that poor Sora had already fallen asleep. He smiled faintly, because with Sora asleep, it'd take nothing short of physical pain to wake him up.

He was almost drifted off to sleep when he felt hands clamp around his mouth, effectively silencing him. He struggled and fought, panic flooding his brain and making him thrash wildly to be free. He fell still in shock when he heard Ansem deep-throated chuckle. "This will ensure no resistance on your part," he whispered, and Roxas felt a faint sting on his arm. Looking down, he saw a needle filled with clear fluid disappear into his arm, release the dosage inside, and be withdrawn. Almost immediately he felt dizzy, and a strange burning swept through him.

_**WARNING: This is a (semi) rape scene!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **_

Ansem chuckled darkly and dragged Roxas through the door to the other room, locking it behind him. Roxas's limbs felt heavy and stiff, like moving a stick that had been submerged under water for days. His vision blurred and he stumbled, eliciting a grunt from Ansem, who glared at Roxas's body on the floor, then smirked. "I guess," he purred, fumbling with the belt and fly of his cheap suit, "taking you on the floor would be just as good at the bed."

Roxas's foggy brain tried to process what the man had said. Take him? Then it dawned on him, and he tried to get to his feet, only to find that he was completely limp, barely even able to lift his head. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream, only to have Ansem's dick shoved roughly into his mouth. He choked and his eyes watered, beads of moisture slipping down his cheeks. He wasn't even able to turn his head to rid himself of the disgusting flesh that was thrusting in and out of his unresisting lips.

A heavy blow to his temple stunned Roxas, knocking his tears away to spatter on the glossy wood floors that were so scratched and dented from moving furniture it was impossible to tell from what kind of tree the wood had come from. "So, bitch," hissed Ansem, "How's it feel to be used?"

Without waiting for an answer, he threw his head back and groaned lowly, releasing several spurts of bitter come down the back of Roxas's throat. The liquid stung the flesh of his throat and choked him, making him gag and cough. He tried to force as much of the vile stuff from his mouth with his tongue as he could, but some of it succeeded in dripping into his stomach.

Ansem chuckled and slid his limp and sated flesh from Roxas's dripping mouth. He surveyed the young blond beneath him and smirked with pleasure at the way he looked, cheeks flushed from crying coughing, traces of his sperm still coating his mouth, blue eyes dull and broken. He patted Roxas on the head once, then pick him up, wiping his mouth of with one of the standard white towels before putting him back on his bed. "Sleep well," he grated, and left the room.

Roxas lay on his back, too weak to move, and he thought that if he did move, he would probably throw up, which he would welcome, in a way. Every time he swallowed, he tasted Ansem's disgusting contamination on his tongue, making him retch and gag slightly. Eventually, sleep overcame him, and he fell into the darkness that welcomed him with open arms.

**Clear to read again if you skipped the rape scene!**

Axel woke up slowly, turning his head to the side with a smile to greet Roxas, but the greeting died on his lips. His face fell, and became stony. The side of the bed where Roxas normally lay, curled into Axel's side, was empty, barren, cold. He brushed his fingertips over the soft blue material and buried his nose in it, inhaling deeply. He could still smell Roxas, and every part of his being ached to wrap his arms around the blond, hold him close and never let him go.

Then, his heart hardened. He couldn't bring Roxas or Sora back. No one could. They were gone, and they sooner Axel realized that, the better. He flung himself out of bed and dressed as though each article of clothing had done him a personal wrong. Dropping down the steps, he slipped on the freshly-fallen snow and swore loudly, startling horses in the far meadows. He righted himself and muttered curses to himself all the way into the kitchen, where he snagged a cup of coffee and plopped down to nurse the bitter black liquid with a scowl on his face.

Demyx gave him a wary look. "You know," he began, "I would usually say 'Good morning, Starshine!' but I have the distinct impression that you would turn me into a french-fry, crisp me with your glare, and eat me for breakfast."

Axel didn't even bat an eye. Instead, he replied in a monotone, "You're right. I would. I don't suggest you try it."

The younger water-lover let out a faint squeak and tried to flee, edging around Axel like one would try to escape a rabid, snarling dog.

Axel noticed Demyx leaving and spat, "You're such a fucking coward. All you ever do is run away from your problems." His grip tightened on his coffee mug, his knuckles white. Locking eyes with Demyx, he summed up all the disgust he felt with himself for letting Roxas get taken away and forced as much of it into five simple, cutting words. "Why are you still alive?"

The coffee mug shattered, spilling scalding coffee everywhere, bits of ceramic lying scattered amongst the brown liquid like shrapnel in blood. Demyx was breathing fast, and trembling slowly, the shivers wracking his body. He let out a choked gasp, blinked once, sending tears cascading down his cheeks, and fled.

Axel stood up with a roar. "You're such a fucking _IDIOT!_" he yelled, then stalked out the kitchen, slammed the door behind him so hard it rattled on its hinges. He was about to do the same to the main door when Sephiroth stepped to bar the door. His green eyes, so unlike Axel's, bored into his mind as he crossed his arms.

The redhead licked his lips once, took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could, "Get the hell out of my way."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something, but Axel darted past him, pelting out through the barnyard, into the barn, onto Flare's back and out of the ranch gates before anyone could get out the door to stop him. As Flare's hooves thundered down the packed dirt road, throwing up a cloud of dust even though there had been snow falling, Aya shook her head silently. Reno looked up from hugging Demyx with one arm and consoling him and said, "Enough's enough. Axel's got to get over Roxas, find someone else. He's actin' like a high schooler just after his first bad break up."

Demyx sniffled and said lowly, "Axel can't just get over love, Reno. He was in love with Roxas." His cerulean blue eyes locked with Reno's. "I can forgive him, because I understand what it's like to love someone, then lose them forever."

Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx from behind, hugging the blond musician close to his chest and murmuring, "I'll never leave you."

Demyx smiled softly. "I know."

As Axel galloped farther and farther away from anywhere, he let his thoughts blow away with the wind that was stinging against his face, making his ears and nose go numb. Without realizing it, he turned Flare's head to the canyons where he had taken Roxas, the day Aya had packed curry in his lunch, the place where he first realized that he would really like to get to know the sarcastic, wounded boy that had suddenly entered his life.

When Flare began panting heavily, Axel pulled him up and slowed to a walk, a twinge of regret spiking through him as his stallion's flanks heaved like a huge set of bellows. He patted the black stallion's steaming, sweaty neck and murmured a soft apology. Flare snorted and kept walking, regaining his breath quickly.

Axel looked up at the large rock that he and Roxas had climbed. On a whim, he dismounted and ground-tied Flare, muttering, "Stand." He knew that the stallion wouldn't budge from that spot, so he began the climb. When he got to the top, he was sweat and breathless from the sheer height of the rock, the ascent nearly vertical. Flopping down, he surveyed the view, remembering.

He spent the entire day on the rock, only descending once to tell Flare to graze before scrambling back up and sitting perfectly still, his mind lost in his memories. Sometimes, he'd come across something that didn't seem like it belonged at all, something about a clock tower, and how he and Roxas like to dangle their legs off high places.

When the sky darkened and clouds began rolling over the highlands, he lay back and looked at the velvet sky above him. Slowly, as though an artist were painting on the sky like a canvas, colors bled into one another, gradually blending into blackness. Stars began blinking into life, like pin-pricks in dark cloth, and Axel let tears fill his eyes for the last time. They slid from the corners of his eyes, disappearing into his fiery red hair or spattering to the frost-chilled sand beneath him. The stars blurred in his sight because of the tears, and he let one last memory surface. He regretted it, but he had to close Roxas off, had to isolate him, or else his heart would rend itself to pieces. On that note, he immersed himself in the memory, knowing it would be the last pure thought of his Roxas that wouldn't be tainted with guilt, anger, remorse, sorrow or shame.

_"Hey, Axel?"_

_"Hmm?" Axel was tracing the lines on Roxas's palm in an idle moment, spidery fingers dancing over the blonde's hand. _

_Roxas was staring up at the moon, the stars bright in the clear night sky. "Do you--" he hesitated. "Do you think that we're watched over?"_

_Axel leaned up on one elbow. "You mean that spiritual- guidance -from- above Christian crap?" he asked suspiciously. _

_Roxas shook his head. "No, I mean like…if you lose someone, if they die, do you think they watch over you?"_

_"Sort of like we're a television show or something? Or an interactive game?"_

_Roxas nodded. "Sort of like that, yeah. What do you think?"_

_Axel leaned back, contemplating the sky. "I think if they truly loved us, they're at rest, at peace." He shrugged. "I dunno. I don't usually think too much about the ones that are gone, because I figure if you lose yourself in the past, you miss what's worth living for in the present and future."_

_The spiky-haired blonde nodded, then impulsively embraced Axel. "I think," he murmured, "if I die before you--"_

_"Don't say that!" injected Axel hotly, brushing Roxas's bangs from his eyes so he could peer deep into their bottomless blue depths. "Don't" he repeated, more softly. "Please."_

_Roxas bit his lip, but shook his head. "I think if I die before you," he continued, "I think I would want to be sure you were happy before I moved on, if there's somewhere to move to." He looked up and smiled tenderly. "I'd make sure you weren't being all emo and angsty on me," he teased lightly, brightening the mood with his smile as well as his words. "Promise me?"_

_Axel nodded. "I promise." He pressed his lips to Roxas's gently, startled as they parted instantly, letting Axel into the sweet warm heat that was simply Roxas. As clothes were shed on the way to the bunkhouse, Axel was forced to realize that he didn't just love Roxas, he was in love with him, the love that only comes once, the kind that makes you fall head-over-heels and over again, the love that lasted as long as they let it last. _

Axel withdrew from his memory, his chest aching as he yearned to taste Roxas's sweetness again, ruffle his hair, even hear the blond snap at him, just one more time, and one more time after that, and over and over until he didn't ever have to give the blond up. Then he shook his head, took a deep breath and expelled it harshly, telling himself at the Roxas he knew and loved was long gone, and nothing he could do would bring him back, so it was best if he just…survived. He wasn't going to try to "get over it", and he couldn't just "move on", so surviving seemed like the best option.

He practically flew down the large rock, startling Flare, who had fallen into a doze. He clambered onto Flare's broad black back and turned his head towards the house. Not so long ago, he would've called it home, but now the desperate quote "Home is where your heart is" was echoing in his mind. He quickly killed the little voice whispering that obviously he didn't have a heart anymore to scream at Demyx like that. He had to admit, though, that he had been way out of line to yell at his best friend.

When he walked out of the barn from putting Flare away and feeding him generously, he saw Cloud leaning against the fence, facing out towards the range. He motioned for Axel to join him, which the redhead did, albeit reluctantly.

After several long moments of silence, Cloud said quietly, "You lost your light." Axel opened his mouth to respond, but Cloud held up his hand for silence. Axel closed his mouth and listened, though it was only his deep-rooted respect for the veterinarian kept him silent. "I lost mine many years ago," continued Cloud softly, "but I've found some of it again. Not all of it, not like it was, but my world isn't so dark anymore."

"Sephiroth." Axel didn't ask; he had a feeling he already knew.

Cloud nodded calmly. "Sephiroth. It may have been he who took my light away, but it was also he who gave some of my light back." He shook his head in disgust. "I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about you. I know you don't want any other, and I understand. I'm just trying to tell you that it's not over." His eyes remained looking out into the cold darkness, his fingers interlaced as he leaned on the fence. "It's not over," he repeated, "until you give up searching for your light."

Cloud turned to look at Axel, his blue eyes glowing curiously. "Are you going to give up searching for your light?" he asked quietly.

Axel hesitated, and then dropped his head once in a single nod. "I've given up," he said bleakly.

Cloud just nodded once, and then turned to go inside, motioning for Axel to follow him. The two of them walked into the bright warmth and light of the dining room. Everyone was there, looking at him like wolves would look at a panther; dangerously, but not with out-and-out hostility.

The redhead walked over to Demyx and said, as sincerely as he could, "I'm sorry, Demyx. I shouldn't have blown up at you."

The musician shook his head firmly. "No, you shouldn't have." Seeing Axel's wince, he continued, "But I forgive you anyway." He cracked a small smile. "That's what friends are for, right?"

On impulse, Axel hugged Demyx, catching Zexion in the hug as well. "Yeah," he whispered, "That's what friends are for."

Aya looked on and smiled faintly, but the small sense of relief she got from Axel apologizing was overwhelmed and crushed by the thought of losing her two youngest boys, the youngest puppies of the litter. She frowned and clenched her teeth. She had seen the way that that Ansem guy had looked at her boys and she would be damned if she let anything happen to them. As she accidently bit her cheek and coppery blood filled her mouth, she swore to bring Roxas and Sora home.

**A/N:**

**Gah! Roar! I finally finished this chapter! It was supposed to be finished about…two days ago. Ooops. Sorry? Anyway, I am leaving to a place with NO INTERNET WHATSOEVER for about 2 weeks, so no updates during that time. I'm leaving the 18th, and I'll put the Christmas chapter and everything up before I leave, so expect flurries of updates…hopefully. I've still got EOC's to take, so time might be sort of tight. I'll try though! **

**-BW**


	28. Cops Are Good For Something!

There was a sharp crack as the judge's gavel hit the bench, his huge form imposingly silent. Roxas and Sora shuddered, grasping each other's hands as they waited with baited breath for the judge's ruling.

"I, Judge Lexaeus, state my ruling. The two minors shall be entrusted to the care of one foster parent." Here he paused and skimmed his notes and the recommendations that had been made several days before. The whole trial had taken about two weeks, and there was now less than a week until Christmas.

"The foster parent to whom the minors shall be entrusted to is…Squall Leonhart."

The man who had escorted Ansem to Haven's Pastures stood and inclined his head in recognition of the judge's statement. "Thank you, your honor," he said quietly. "May the boys and I be excused?"

Judge Lexaeus nodded facetiously. "Dismissed."

Roxas stood when Leon put pressure on his back, his blue eyes dull. Since the night of his rape, he hadn't said more than seven words in one day, his formally vibrant eyes dull, blank, and lusterless. It was like the very life had been snuffed out of him. He barely noticed when Leon whipped out a cellphone and dialed a number swiftly, murmuring into the speaker, "Yes. I got custody. They'll be home soon. Uh-huh. I'll take good care of them. No, the Judge doesn't know. What? Oh. Yeah, I guess. Hmm?" He paused for several long moments while the other person talked. His brow furrowed, though his steady pace towards his car didn't falter. He kept his eyes on the boys, making a faintly impatient face at the phone. "No, I won't tell them…Why shouldn't I? Because they--" He broke off, seeing the boys' beaten-down looks. "Yeah, I gotta go. Ring you soon. At the gate? Sure."

He flipped the phone shut and opened the car doors. "Come on, Roxas, Sora," he said gently. "I'm taking you to your new place of residence."

Sora looked up at Leon. His eyes were red-rimmed and surrounded with dark purple circles. "Mr. Leonhart? Are you going to let us pick up our old things?"

The man shook his head firmly. "No, that won't be necessary. And call me Leon." He got into the driver's seat and started the engine, which came to life with a low purr. He checked to see that they were both buckled up, then pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards the highway. He glanced in his rearview mirror and saw Roxas's expression. Leon frowned; something was definitely off about the boy. He resolved to ask him about it later.

"Reno!" Cloud burst into the kitchen, waving his cellphone around crazily before tucking it into his pocket with a faint blush. He cleared his throat and said more quietly, "Angel's…she's not doing well."

Reno bolted from his seat at the table, the chair rocking backwards dangerously. Demyx caught it before it could clatter to the floor and sighed heavily.

"Six days 'til Christmas," he said despondently, "And Angel starts going downhill."

"What irony," said Marluxia bitterly, toying with his fork, his breakfast uneaten in front of him. "I fucking hate the holidays," he mumbled, shoving his plate away and practically running out the door. Larxene shot an apologetic look at Aya, then followed him, though she shut the door more softly than Marluxia had.

Axel shrugged. "She wasn't supposed to live this long anyway," he said callously. "Her time's up, I guess."

"Axel!" gasped Demyx. "How could you say that?"

"It's the truth," he said coldly. "Life isn't a fucking fairytale. People die, people get hurt, there are no happy endings!" His fists clenched until his knuckles were white. "And good people are the ones that get hurt the most," he said quietly, his words sharp as double-edged razors in the fact that they bit into his skin as well as Demyx's.

Axel couldn't stand the look of offended and hurt disbelief in Demyx's eyes, so he put his plate in the sink and excused himself quickly.

Aya shooed everyone but Sephiroth from the room, and once they had gone, she buried her face in her hands. "My family is falling apart!" she groaned, her voice muffled behind her hands. The silver-haired man took a seat by her side, green eyes curiously comforting.

"It is not your fault," he said steadily. "There is not anything you could have done that you didn't."

When Aya looked up, her blue eyes were full of tears. "But--" she said in a slightly choked voice, "I let them take Roxas and Sora! I let Vexen tear us apart! And now--" he voice was by now nearly bordering on hysteria. "And now I'm going to let Angel die!"

Sephiroth put one of his large hands on her shoulder. "Would you kill Vexen before he had done anything to warrant it?" he asked softly, his baritone voice calmly comforting. "Would you try to reverse something that would only cause dear little Angel harm?"

Aya took a deep, steadying breath. "No," she said defeatedly. "No, I guess you're right. It would only hurt Angel to let her live any longer. I should be grateful that she's stayed with us so long." Sephiroth nodded.

"I do not blame you for feeling overwhelmed. You do more than any of us could ever hope to attempt." He got to his feet and was out the door before Aya could stutter out a thank you. She sighed once more, fondling a black horsehair keychain, her eyes still bright with unshed tears. "Oh, Diablo," she murmured, "When did everything get so hard?"

Roxas woke to the sound of crunching gravel, surprised that his dreams hadn't woken him earlier. He snorted mentally. Dreams, hah! More like night terrors. He shook his head and swallowed, the bitter vileness of Ansem's disgusting filth lingering in the back of his throat like a stubborn cancer, determined to stay no matter how many times he brushed his teeth. The blonde combed his hands through his hair, staring dully at the wad of hair that had come loose. _Great. _Now he was losing his hair. He glanced down at his hands and waist, face twisting faintly. He had lost weight. A lot of weight. He had never been overweight, but now he was most definitely underweight.

Leon stretched out a hand and gently shook Sora awake. "We're here," he said softly in the darkness. Roxas felt a faint jolt of fright; Leon's words were so close to Ansem's…But he shook himself and unbuckled, letting his bleary-eyed brother out behind him. The night was frigid and pitch black, making Roxas and Sora shiver and wrap their thin jackets more closely around themselves. Leon motioned them forward, halting at the door and pounding furiously on it. Roxas detected a faint grin on the older man's lips and became wary. Who knew what their new guardian was planning? The door was flung open, and Roxas took one steady look before he fainted, collapsing to the ground.

Aya had just finished putting dinner on the table when a furious hammering shook the door on its hinges. She frowned, wiping her hands on a dishtowel before moving to the door. Who would be out in weather like this? The wind was starting to blow, and large fluffy snowflakes were beginning to pelt down. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Cloud smothering a grin, and frowned more fiercly. If he thought it was so funny, he could go open the damn door! She shook her head and moved briskly to the door, swinging it inward. Her eyes widened as she saw Leon, and her heart stopped as she saw two twins, both looking tired and worn down, one looking like he was about to break. Her breath caught in her throat, and she went to take a step forward, but when Roxas fainted, Leon's arms shot out and he caught the young teen before he hit the ground.

"So," Leon said softly, clearing his throat. "Are you going to let us in or not?"

Just then, Sora saw Riku as he turned to see if Aya needed any help. Riku's jaw dropped, and he shot down the hallway, scooping his boyfriend into his arms with a loud cry of "Sora!!"

Aya nearly laughed when she heard chairs hit the floor and a swarm of young men pressed around her. She saw Axel hanging back, wary fear in his eyes. She stretched her hand toward him, and he grasped it instinctively. She pulled him through the boys, who immediately parted. When Axel was close enough, she pressed his hand to Roxas's.

Axel sucked in a choked breath. "R-Roxas?" he breathed cautiously, in case this was all a dream and his precious angel wasn't within touching distance. The teen's blue eyes fluttered open and locked with Axel's. He squirmed out of Leon's grasp and stood before Axel, trembling slightly. He looked like there was nothing more he wanted in the world than to rush forward and bury his head in Axel's chest, but he held back.

The redhead stepped forward, seeing something in Roxas's eyes. There was an overwhelming longing, tempered by…fear and disgust. Near loathing, even. He swallowed his hurt and pride and took one long stride, catching the young blonde up in his arms and hugging him tightly. For several long moments, Roxas was stiff. But then, he went limp and wrapped his arms around Axel, his thin form shaking with sobs. Axel frowned as he noticed how light Roxas was. Surely two weeks wouldn't have made that much difference?

Roxas inhaled deeply through his nose, giddy with happiness. Axel's scent washed over him, like a warm reassuring blanket, and he let the tears he had held pent up go free, the liquid spattering on Axel's black long-sleeve t-shirt, dampening the material. Warm hands rubbed his back soothingly, and the voice he had been missing with a desperate ache murmured, "It's okay, Roxas, I've got you. It's okay, everything's going to be okay, I promise!"

Roxas believed him.

**Aaaaah! I'm sooo behind schedule! I'm sorry, guys, but the Christmas extravaganza is going to be rather short. I'll post New Year's on the 4th of January, as I'm going on vacation with no computer access! I'm sorry, but have patience. All will come in due time. I think. **

**-BW**


	29. It's the Thought That Counts

"AXEL! Get your ass back here!"

There was a blur of red hair as Axel fled the warm house, laughing as he stretched out his long legs, hoping to distance himself (and the cookies he had snatched) from Aya's Holiday Wrath. Aya stopped, judged the distance and levered back the wooden spoon she had been threatening Axel with, letting it fly. Her judgement was sound, and the spoon landed with a solid twack on the back of Axel's head, startling him enough that he tripped and fell into a snow drift, surfacing with a scowl as he resentfully handed over the tin of cookies.

Aya patted him on the head and cooed, "That's a good boy, Axel! I'll give you extra kibble tonight!" Axel at least had the decency to act ashamed until Aya disappeared into the house. Then, looking around surreptitiously, he took two cookies from his jacket pocket and opened his mouth to take a large bite.

"Ah ha!" Roxas jumped on top of Axel, straddling him and pinning him to the snow, snatching the cookies away. "I knew you were up to something!"

Axel's smirk curled up and before Roxas could protest, he stuffed part of the cookie in his mouth. Roxas turned green and spat the cookie out angrily. "Real mature, Axel," he said coldly, getting to his feet and stalking off. Axel frowned, hurt and confused. Roxas had been acting so strange ever since he had gotten back. It was like one minute, he couldn't bear to have Axel leave his sight, then the next he was utterly disgusted with him. He couldn't win!

He got to his feet and walked tiredly into the house. Demyx greeted him cheerfully, and on any other day, Axel would have laughed to see Demyx in a white apron, flour dusting his nose and smeared into his hair. As it was, he just waved listlessly and sat down at the kitchen table, scowling at his hands.

He heard a chair creak next to him, and he looked up, about to snap at Demyx to leave him alone, only to blink. Marluxia was sitting next to him, his face concerned.

"Axel," he said lowly, looking around and leaning forward, "Take it easy on Roxas. Something happened while he was gone, and he's scared, Axel. Of you, and of himself. He's gotten so thin because he can't eat anything without throwing it back up involuntarily. I think you should talk to him…but Axel," he paused and absently brushed a lock of pink hair from his eyes, "Just be gentle," he said finally. Axel nodded and walked out the door, heading towards the barn.

He found Roxas leaning into Selena's neck, his face scrunched up like he was trying not to cry. Silently, Axel walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger teen's waist. Roxas jerked violently, beginning to fight until he recognized Axel. "What do you want, Axel?" he asked tonelessly, his hands nervously playing with Selena's mane.

Axel rested his forehead in the crook of Roxas's shoulder and said softly, "I need to know what happened, Roxy. I'm not letting you go until you tell me." He had to pause to swallow enough to force the next words through his numbs lips. "Unless you don't…don't want to see me any more."

Roxas turned around and buried his face in Axel's chest, hands fisting his shirt. Axel hugged him close, his cheek on Roxas's head as he rubbed circles on his blonde's back. "I don't deserve you," Roxas whispered, so softly that Axel was sure he had misheard him.

"What?"

Roxas turned anguished blue eyes up to Axel's face. "I don't deserve you! You won't want me anymore!" He tried to push Axel away, but Axel gripped the blonde's arms firmly and shook him once.

"Roxas! You're being s--Why wouldn't I want you? You're my everything, Rox." He let thumbs rub Roxas's arms though his fingers maintained their grip in case Roxas tried to flee again. The teen was shaking, biting down so hard on his lip Axel was surprised it wasn't bleeding yet. "Rox," he said as gently as he could, "Just tell me what happened."

Roxas sneered up at him. "Why, so you can tell everyone what a good little cock-sucking bitch you have? Jus leave me alone, Axel!"

Axel blinked once as what Roxas had said hit him. "Roxas…" he began, but Roxas cut him off.

"No! I don't want to hear you say it! Just leave me alone!"

Losing his temper, Axel snapped, "God damn it, Roxas! I am not, for the fucking love of God, going to leave you alone! Did you want to, or did he make you?"

Roxas mumbled something and Axel shook him again. "Speak up, Roxas! I can't help you if I can't hear you!"

"He drugged me, okay?" snapped Roxas, blue eyes blazing. "He drugged me until I couldn't move and told me if I told anyone he'd take me into his personal custody!"

Axel let his hands drop to his sides, the long fingers trembling until he clenched them into fists. "God fucking DAMN IT!" he roared, slamming his fist into the barn wall, denting the board and startling several horses. Roxas shivered in sudden fear. He hadn't known Axel was that strong.

Axel stepped towards Roxas, letting his breath go through his teeth with a hiss. He saw Roxas's scared expression and sighed, tapping his fist to his forehead as he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "Roxy, I'm not mad at you," he said, and Roxas's stomach jumped with the nickname. Axel hadn't called him Roxy for months. Acidic green eyes opened and Axel smiled at him. He opened his arms and said, "I'm waiting, Roxy. You're my everything. Why would I leave you?"

Roxas bit his lower lip and took a step forward. "You know why I can't eat?" he blurted out, stopping. "I can't eat because…every time I swallow, I taste him." He shuddered. "And I can't keep anything down. I heaved for hours after he did it, once I could move." He looked up into Axel's eyes and finished lamely, "And, well, that's why."

The redhead took one of Roxas's hands and pulled the blonde into his arms. "Let's fix that, hmm?" he murmured, his warm breath washing over Roxas's lips in a cinnamon-spiced wave. Roxas could only nod as Axel's lips sealed over his, slowly, sweetly, his hands resting on Roxas's hips. Roxas felt dizzy and for a moment, the familiar nausea threatened to rise, but Axel gently slipped his tongue into Roxas's mouth. The muscle seemed to sweep Roxas's mouth clean, and soon all he could taste was Axel, and he broke the kiss with a breathless laugh.

"L-let's go…Aya's probably got dinner done." Roxas shyly slipped one of his hands into Axel's, making the redhead smile contentedly, lacing their fingers together.

As they walked into the house, Aya smiled at them and pointed to their chairs. At every plate, there sat a small, delicately wrapped box. Reno wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before motioning for everyone to sit down. The dinner was already on the table, platters of steaming food perfuming the dining room with mouth-watering scents.

"Before you dive in, guys," she began, "I think you've all noticed the presents by your plates. Go ahead and open them."

Various sounds of unwrapping filled the room, followed by stunned silence. Aya beamed at them all, looking smugly pleased. Axel was the first to speak. "This…is crazy," he whispered. "In a good way," he added hastily.

Nestled into every box was a pair of rings, every pair differently colored. Axel's were black onyx, Roxas's white opal, Demyx's pale sapphire, Xigbar's solid steel, Zexion's smoky grey diamond, Marluxia's pink conch shell, Larxene's pale yellow gold. Sephiroth's were jade, Cloud's were amethyst, Cid's rough wulfenite.

"Now, if you want, you can trade a ring with someone," Aya said softly, smiling at Reno as she watched Axel and Roxas slowly trade rings, slipping them on gently while Demyx made Zexion guess which hand his ring was in. Marluxia tossed his ring to Larxene, while she rolled her eyes and just handed hers to him. Sephiroth and Cloud just mumbled something and slid their rings across the table, Cloud's face delicately pink as he tried to will his blush away.

Christmas morning, Axel woke up just as dawned cracked the sky, light spilling over the horizon like a broken yolk. He excitedly shook Roxas, hauling the blonde out of bed and throwing his clothes at him before jumping into his own. Roxas blinked blearily at him, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Axel waited, dancing like an anxious puppy at the door. When Roxas finally finished lacing his boots, he stumbled out the door with Axel towing him along, mouth going a mile a minute while Roxas just focused on not falling on his face.

They met Zexion and Demyx at the door. The two shorter males exchanged glances and wry smiles at the antics of their exuberant boyfriends. Roxas arched one eyebrow at Demyx's candy-cane striped pajamas, and Zexion shrugged slightly, then looked pointedly at the mistletoe in Axel's hair. Roxas just rolled his eyes with a smile.

Aya was motioning them all into the living room, a bright grin on her face. "Breakfast later, presents and fun stuff now!" she said. Roxas did a double take.

"Seriously?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, not seriously. Breakfast is waiting in the living room."

There was a lot of talking and laughing over the Belgian waffles, chaos nearly errupting as Axel smeared powered sugar all over Demyx's face. Demyx retaliated, and soon powder flew for a few seconds before Aya gently whacked them both with a tube of wrapping paper, thus stilling the sugary flurry. Roxas crawled into Axel's lap and purred, "You're so sweet, Axel," and ran his tongue teasingly over Axel's lip, licking away the powdered sugar. Axel's eyes lit up and he was just moving to pull Roxas closer when Reno coughed loudly, his face pink.

Axel sighed heavily and brushed most of the sugar off, wrapping his arms around Roxas and settling him so that Roxas's back was comfortable against his chest while they waited for Demyx, the ever-eager helper, to pass out presents from under the massive tree.

"Number one rule of Christmas at Aya's," Aya said over the conversations, silencing them, "is that the present passer-outer must open the first present!" Demyx smiled and sifted through his pile of presents, picking up a long, skinny one from Axel. Casting his friend a suspicious look, Demyx ripped the paper off and his jaw dropped.

"Axel! That's so cool!" he said, admiring the premium guitar strings. Axel smirked and flashed the peace sign. Or victory, Roxas wasn't completely certain which was which. Demyx then tossed a package at Larxene, who raised her eyebrows at the high-grade steel knives.

"Awesome," was her only comment. Marluxia got a set of gloves, several packages of seeds, a book about roses, and a bottle of rose shampoo, all of which he was very pleased with. Demyx got his guitar strings, a few CDs, a couple of picks, and from Zexion, a brand new violin.

"Dem, you can play violin?" asked Roxas.

"Can he ever!" interjected Reno. "Show 'em, Demmy!" Demyx blushed slightly, carefully rosined up the bow, thought for a minute, then began playing a wild fiddle reel, the bow scraping and screaming, and instilling a deep rhythm. Xigbar started clapping his hands in time, and soon everyone joined in, speeding up and Demyx's fingers flew furiously up and down the body of the violin. When he finished the reel, red faced and panting but with a large grin on his face, everyone appluaded.

"Is there anything you can't play, Demyx?" Larxene asked, cleaning her immaculate fingernails with one of her new knives.

Demyx shrugged. "If there is, I haven't met it yet." He smiled and settled next to Zexion, cradling the violin in one hand and Zexion with his other arm, giving them both looks of adoration.

Xigbar got a new sharp-shooter rifle, a bandolier of ammunition and a couple hundred targets that Aya told him weren't supposed to be within three miles of the house and barn. Xigbar just smiled and fingered the trigger happily, running his hands over the smooth barrel. Luxord got a deck of rigged cards as a gag gift, several books on different cards games, and another book about how to cheat at said card games. Cid got a new tool set, Sephiroth received a new pair of black leather gloves from Cloud and a pair of boots from Reno. Sora got more candy than he should have been able to eat in months, but Roxas knew it'd be gone by Valentine's Day, as well as a simple silver necklace with a crown on it from Riku because "Sora is my king". Riku got a jacket and shirt from Aya, as well as a small heart from Sora. Riku smiled at his boyfriend and hugged him silently, words not needed.

Zexion, of course, got books from nearly everyone. He seemed pleased with all of them, though with the slate-haired teen, it was hard to tell. Axel got a pair of socks, an ear-piercing gun, several sets of earrings, and from Roxas, he got a tiny, intricate key. Axel frowned and held the key up in confusion.

"It's the key to my heart, Axel," he said quietly. "Just like if you love someone, you give them the key to your apartment, well, you've got the key to my heart." Axel crushed him in a tight hug, and Roxas could feel his smile on his neck.

Roxas got gloves, and a key from everyone. They'd all learned about his search for the perfect key, and had given him one each. Roxas's current favorite was the one Demyx gave him. It was about the size of his hand, and had a handle inside, sort of like a sword's cross guard. He thanked everyone happily, and put his keys in his pockets.

Aya sent them all out to get fresh air and have some fun so she could clean up. Larxene and Marluxia insisted on staying inside and helping, and she graciously let them stay. Roxas tugged Axel towards the barn, eager to greet Selena and give her a few candy canes, as the mare was wild over the minty candy. When he entered the barn, utter stillness and silence washed over him. The barn seemed somehow colder than normal, though both doors had been shut when he and Axel had walked in. No horses nickered a greeting, no heads were thrown over stall doors, though they all seemed to be looking in the direction of Angel's stall.

Roxas stepped towards the stall, but Axel, his face hard, put his hand on Roxas's chest to stop him. "Wait," he said, opening the stall door and stepping in. He bent down and Roxas saw his shoulders stiffen. Ignoring Axel's command, he entered the stall and felt his breath catch.

Angel lay on her side, her flanks still and her eyes closed. A tiny trickle of blood had dripped from one delicate ear, and Roxas could tell she was dead. He knelt beside Axel and placed a hand on Angel's still body. The iciness of her skin shocked him and he drew back swiftly, his throat aching for the little filly that never had a chance.

"I need to get Reno," Axel said, his voice rough, and he fled from the barn, long legs carrying him easily to where his brother was chopping firewood for the stove. Roxas heard the axe hit the ground and stepped away from Angel. When Reno brushed past him and stared in shock and sorrow at the body of the horse that he had grown so close to, Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel and motioned to the door. They left silently, letting Reno grieve on his own.

**Oh my gods. I am SO SORRY! This is about…a month late?! I can't belive it! Grawr! Sorry! Anyways, I've had issues, like almost dying, my school trying to burn down, yeah…whole nine yards. Oh, friends dying…so I guess I'm not too surprised that I simply haven't had time for this fanfic! Umm…the New Year's one should be up either today or tomorrow, and it's just going to be sex. No plot in that chapter, okay? I'm planning on Axel x Roxas mainly, (duh) Demyx x Zexion, and a little bit of Riku x Sora and Sephiroth x Cloud, but not much detail on those two. A little, though. So, it so was not worth the wait, I'm sorry! **

**-BW**


	30. Luck of the Irish

_**Do NOT read if smut offends you. That's basically all this chapter is.**_

_March 13, 2010,_

_I've decided to start keeping a journal about the life and love I've had at Haven's Pastures. Maybe not quite a journal, more of a spillage for thoughts. Although, I guess that's basically what a journal is. I meant to start this on New Year's, but I was…distracted __**by a certain sexy redhead who made me moan until I couldn't even form a sentence. :) **_

"Axel!" Roxas leapt to his feet from where he had been laying comfortably on his stomach on Axel's bed, the pen forgotten beside him. The redhead smirked, drawing the evil face with a flourish and snapping the book shut, holding it high above Roxas's head. "I'm not going to jump for it, Axel!" Roxas snapped, cheeks red. "Give it back!"

Pausing, Axel placed a finger on his chin as though he were actually considering giving the leather-bound book back. "Hmm…I don't think so," he said with a smirk. "Instead, I think I'll "distract" you like I did on New Year's…and the second, and the fourth, and the fifth, and--"

"And just about every other day since then," Roxas said dryly. "I get the point, horny bastard. Can I have my book back now?"

Axel shook his head. "Nope." Looking up, he stood on his tiptoes and carefully placed the book in the rafters, far away from anything Roxas could use to get it down.

"Oh, that's just mean," Roxas said, eyes narrowing.

"Punish me, then," Axel said carelessly, his jade eyes smoky and visually devouring Roxas. The blond felt his pulse spike and his mouth dry slightly as desire for the man before him swept over him. He was slightly hesitant about initiating anything, but the daring smirk on Axel's lips was enough to drive him into action.

Stepping close to the redhead, he slipped his hands under Axel's shirt, making them both shiver, as Roxas's hands were chilled. Pressing his body closer to Axel's, Roxas leaned up and caught Axel's lips with his, his tongue forcing Axel's lips open. With a surprised intake of breath, Axel opened his mouth, tongue darting out to lick teasingly at Roxas's. The blonde caught the redhead's tongue gently with his teeth and began sucking on it lightly while his hands teased Axel's nipples into hardness, making them both moan.

Roxas felt hard heat pressed against his thigh and broke the kiss to look down, seeing Axel's fully erect member forming a visible tent in his black jeans. Breathlessly, Roxas laughed. "Hard so soon?" he murmured through slightly swollen lips.

Axel dipped down and engaged Roxas in a sense-binding kiss, arms wrapped around him to support him. Pulling away so their lips were still just touching, he locked eyes with the blonde and growled, "Gotta a problem with it? It's not my fault you're so fuckin' sexy." His eyes smoldering like green embers, Axel began nipping and sucking lightly at Roxas's neck before sinking his teeth into the hollow formed by the junction of his neck and shoulder. "Tasty, too," he mumbled over Roxas's loud moan as the blonde gripped Axel's shoulders tightly, head thrown back.

Gently lifting Roxas to the bed, Axel quickly stripped the thermal blue shirt Roxas was wearing from the blonde's frame, tossing it aside and moving lower, his tongue tracing the ridges of muscle and bone on the blonde's chest. Goosebumps swept over Roxas and his cock jerked as Axel took one of his nipples in his hot mouth, tongue swirling and lapping at it teasingly. Roxas groaned slightly, then gasped out, "Axel, just hurry up!"

Axel smirked and moved even slower, his warm hands dipping below the waistband of Roxas's jeans, moving out of the way easily when he tried to arch up and gain more contact. Unbuttoning Roxas's jeans, he began massaging the hard flesh beneath, drinking in the low moans and sharp gasps of his lover. As always, he felt his heart clench tightly at the sight of Roxas below him, face flushed and eyes screwed shut in pleasure as his chest heaved with his panting breaths. To think that he could have lost the little blond…Axel shook his head, quickly stripping Roxas of his jeans and boxers. A quick glance out the window assured him that they were still quite snowed in and that no one was going to come fetch them.

Smirking slightly, he put three fingers in Roxas's mouth, moaning when that talented tongue curled around the digits. Axel hurried shoved his jeans off, tugging his fingers free of Roxas's sinful mouth as soon as he felt that they were slick enough, but smearing some of their vanilla lube over them just in case. Running his tongue over Roxas's pulse point, he slid a finger into Roxas's tight entrance. Axel was always delighted to find that no matter how hard he screwed his little blonde, he was always as tight as he had been their first night. Rocking back and forth, he added fingers until the blonde was writhing and practically begging for Axel to just fuck him already.

"With pleasure," Axel purred, removing his fingers and slowly sheathing his aching erection in the younger blonde's body. When he was completely filling Roxas, he glanced down and murmured, "Ready, lover boy?" Despite his urges to ravish his lover, Axel stayed perfectly still, making sure for Roxas to give the okay to move.

This never came verbally, but was given when Roxas bucked his hips against Axel's, eager for continuation. Axel happily complied, again, beginning his thrusting slowly, and increasing the pace gradually. Roxas saw white as Axel thrust into his prostate, causing him to call out Axel's name. The pleasure seemed to hit them in huge, never-ending waves, creating a song of moans and grunts of names, whispered and gasped words of love, and the occasional cry.

Axel's hand found his member again, pumping in time to his thrusts. This sent Roxas over the edge again quickly, releasing his seed over their stomachs. The spasm of muscles in Roxas' body cause Axel to loose himself soon after, leaving the boy after a few more thrusts. He nearly collapsed on top of Roxas, supporting himself with one arm.

"So, Roxy," Axel said quietly, "you still want your book back?" A low chuckle made his chest shake slightly, and Roxas groaned.

"Yeah, I want my book back. I also want your heavy ass off of me. You're squishing me."

Axel rolled his eyes playfully and pulled out of Roxas, quickly spooning the boy to his side. Out the window, he could see the snow still flying, drifts continuing to pile up. With a sigh, he grumbled, "Way to kill the romantic afterglow, Roxy." After a moment, he sighed again. "Is spring EVER going to get here?"

Roxas shook his head sleepily. "No. We're just gonna wake up one day and it'll be summer." He yawned wildly and turned, snuggling closer to Axel's heat. "When's Aya gonna come get us for lunch?" he mumbled, his voice muffled against Axel's chest.

Axel wrapped his arm around the young blonde, his fingers rubbing his back soothingly. "Not for a few hours," he murmured softly. "Go ahead and sleep, Roxy. I'll wake you up." Roxas's only response was a long, lazy kiss to Axel's lips before he slipped into a light sleep.

The redhead had a faint smile on his lips as he looked down at the peacefully sleeping blonde. The usual faint prick of fear and malice rose up as he thought about Roxas getting taken away again, but the blonde's solid weight and warmth in his arms convinced him that he was there to stay. "How'd I ever get someone as amazing as you?" he wondered quietly. Then, glancing up at the calendar, he smirked slightly. "Must be the luck of the Irish," he said, lips curving into a devious smile before he, too, fell asleep to the soft rise and fall of Roxas's chest.

**AN:…I have no excuse. None at all. I guess I just…got bored with Ranch Daze. Incredible, no? Oh well. I am now mostly back! And I'm aiming for at least one update a week. If I don't, someone send me a nasty email reminding me to get my ass to writing. ^^" Sorry, folks…thanks to my reviewers and my silent readers, too! You all count and are amazing. **


End file.
